


He isn't normal, but i love him...

by jisungspancakes, WhiteWolfChan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Barista Bang Chan, Bloodborne - Freeform, Cafe AU, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Hybrid Chan, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Bang Chan, Violence, doctor seungmin, lee minho - Freeform, wolf chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungspancakes/pseuds/jisungspancakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfChan/pseuds/WhiteWolfChan
Summary: Jisung; a college student who falls for his local cute barista (Chan) at his favorite café. It’s just your typical love story or is it?~ There are trigger warnings applied in the notes of certain chapters.Triggers: violence, anxiety attacks, mentions of depression, light gore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic i've collaborated on with my friend.  
> i hope you enjoy and please leave comments so i know what we can improve on. ^~^

Chan, the young australian boy who worked in a café, was cleaning most of the cups in the early morning. His deep brown eyes kept glancing at the clock. "He's here soon." He whispered to himself excitedly, setting all the cups aside before dashing to the counter, waiting as he smiled brightly. 

Jisung’s excitement grew as he was on his way to his favorite local cafe. “The Cafe of his dreams” he called it. Meaning his cute brown haired barista crush was working and he needed to brighten up his week. He’s had a crush on this barista for a few months that he’s fully aware of his work schedule. Even making time to see the aussie boy.

Chan saw Jisung opening the door, he took a deep breath to try and keep his cool. "Good morning" he smiled brightly. "What can I get you today?" He winked, getting out a cup. He looked up and down at the other "You look splendid, by the way"

Jisung's chubby cheeks were dusted with a pink tint. Holding his face, Chan smiled softly whispering "cute" to himself and Jisung stood there avoiding awkward eye content.

Chan laughed "...So, tea or coffee. Would you like some sugar, squirrel?" He tapped the cups, holding the extreme urge to move Jisung's hair from his face

Jisung heisted for a moment trying to gather his thoughts before he stutters. “umm.. coffee please... mean uhh a yes coffee.. with sugar like yeah.. that's what i want a sugar coffee.” He replies to chan in the softest voice while fidgeting with his rings. Then looks up at Chan with his cheeks puffed realizing he sounded dumb and he was embarrassing himself in front of the handsome boy.

Chan raised an eyebrow as he listened to the other stuttering so much "So, just milk and sugar? I'm pretty sure that's what a sugar coffee is" he teased, turning around to make a coffee for Jisung. He hasn't realised that his Co-worker, HyunJin, had placed a sign on his back that read 'He cries in his sleep'

Jisung’s face turned into a concerned look seeing the sign on Chan’s back. He thought to himself “ Was his cute crush okay? Was he in need of some comfort or even cuddles?” Jisung not realizing his face was now redder than a tomato and softly giggling of the thought of cuddling Chan. Made his squirrel heart flutter.

Chan finished the drink, turning back as he hummed to himself. "One 'sugar coffee' right here" he smiled, having heard the giggling from Jisung. He handed the coffee to the other and chuckled, "I hope you enjoy it"

Jisung took his 'sugar coffee' almost dropping it from chan’s hand. Heading towards his normal corner seat near the window. Where he gets a good view of chan and the street. 

He proceeds to pulls out his tattered brown journal he’s had for several years, filling it day by day with his lyrics, writings, that has turned his emotions into angelic words. 

Scribbling words on the paper, Jisung had been thinking of a poem he’d like to start writing for the cafe boy.

Chan sat back after making his own coffee, he stared into the dark brown drink; his usual smile had faded as he stirred the coffee. He could hear HyunJin in the back room making jokes, which was unusual, after all they did share a room at college but some of the jokes were...unfair.

While he wrote a few ideas all he could come up with was “chocolate brown eyes and pink pouty lips made his heart feels like a solar eclipse.” But Jisung knew he could do better. He needed inspiration and Chan could help but all he could do was stare at him from a distance if he even tried to talk he’d embarrass himself. Slowly glancing up at chan jisung noticed chan’s face had changed significantly he wasn’t smiling like before. He had a saddened expression plastered across his face.

Chan took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he heard another co-worker say "Yeah, he's a stray...stray bitch. After all, didn't he live on the streets?" Chan put the coffee aside, no longer staring into the hypnotic swirls, but instead the ground. He played with his fingers, a single tear falling down his cheek. "It wasn't my fault..." He thought to himself "Why do they say such things?"

Jisung seen Chan looking uncomfortable and decided to take a leap and go up to the boy. Knowing jisung he was gonna screw something up but if it was to help the boy he liked he didn’t care. He took a step away from his table leaving all his belongings behind nearly spilling his coffee for the second time he walked up to the counter with all his anxieties rushing through his body. Jisung tapped on the counter trying to get the chocolate eyed boys’ attention. Jisung Noticed chan wasn’t paying attention but looking at the ground. He heard a small whimper and got closer while he leaned in asking chan in a shaky voice “ hey umm... can I speak to you outside?”

Chan looked up, quickly wiping his eyes "What...? Oh, uhm...sure, if you want to...i don't see why you would" he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous and slightly shaken up. He stood up, walking around the counter and outside as he followed Jisung.

Jisung noticed Chan’s puffy eyes, broke his heart. He knew he had to come up with something to take the boys mind off if what was bothering him. He walked out the door having chan follow directly behind. Jisung mind filled with thoughts of what to say, not realizing his actions. He suddenly stopped walking and turned around looking at chan but chan was still walking till he realized jisung had stopped but it was too late chan had fallen on top of the soft squirrelly boy just barely making their lips brush against one another.

Chan froze, his eyebrows raised. "i- sorry-" he quickly stood back up, his face becoming extremely red, matching his eyes. His heart was pounding, as if it was being pulled from his chest. He looked down, shaking his head "I should have stopped, i- I don't know why I didn't!" He faked a laugh, it sounded...terrified, like he was afraid of something

Jisung was in pure panic after the whole interaction. His whole chest exploding into a million pieces just like how he wrote in his journals realizing this was his first kiss. He looked back up at Chan was apologizing but his expression was unreadable he couldn’t decipher what was happening he was awkwardly laughing while sounding terrified? Why was he so distressed. Jisung came close to him and pulled his hand out to shake chan’s while saying “hey it’s okay don’t worry it was an accident. I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly” softly giggling to chan with sparkles in his eyes.

Chan didn't give eye contact, constantly trying to find something else to look at "Yeah...But...i need to pay more attention, right? Ha...that's what i should always do-" he glanced through the window, seeing HyunJin watching. He shook his head "I need to be more careful, who knows...i could walk into a car-!" He was talking fast, clearly panicking for an unknown reason, he couldn't control his slightly shaking body.

Jisung noticed Chan’s shaken body and his words running 100 miles an hour he takes his had and his slight glance at a coworker and places it on his shoulder. With a worried expression “ Hey dude it’s okay, I’m here. Wanna go for a walk or something after your shift you seem a little shaken up. Maybe we can get something to eat and get your mind off things?” Jisung says with a gentle smile.

Chan nodded "I...i mean by shift finishes in a minute...i can go now?" He gave a quick nod, closing his eyes "I'd like to go for a walk, perhaps i won't fall this time." He looked to Jisung, mouthing "get me away, please."

Jisung removed his hand from chan’s shoulder smiling like a dork because of the response he received but quickly shifting his mood once he read chan’s lips of him mouthing “get me away, please.” Jisung gulped in fear of why chan was wanting him to get him out of a simple cafe. “It was his job was something happening that made his so shaken up?”Jisung thought 

He motioned chan to go get his belongings from the staff room and jisung followed behind to grab his belongings as well so they could get going on their little stroll together.

Chan hurried to the staff room, grabbing his bag before feeling a touch on his shoulder.

"Leaving in such a hurry?" HyunJin asks, a smile on his face "Perhaps you should go faster, maybe quit...no one wants you here, go hide in a dumpster like before"

Chan blinked a few times, a frown on his face as he shoved HyunJin away and ran out, clutching his bag.

Jisung grabbed his notebook and pens and proceed to shove them in his Doraemon themed bag and threw up over his shoulder while waiting at the front by the door for Chan. He noticed Chan’s frustrated look leaving the staff room but he didn’t question it since it wasn’t his business. They finally headed out walking along the ragged pavement where they had their encounter several minutes earlier.

Chan held his bag, completely silent; his eyes look lost, defeated and hopeless. His breathing was unsteady as he glanced back, then shook his head "it's okay.." He muttered to himself, trying to reassure himself.

Jisung heard Chan say something but it was clear enough to understand so he spoke up after a few moments of silence. “ So umm... my name is jisung....and...umm I’m 19 and.... I love to write and I’m a college student. Who’s addicted to caffeine. ” Jisung spits out a awkwardly fiddling with his backpack straps. “What about you? He states confidentiality. “I know your name is Chan because of your name tag but i want to know more about my local barista friend. 

Chan glanced to Jisung, shrugging "i'm a college student too, I just...work at the café for some money. I'm soon to be out of college though as i can't afford it, so...I'll be on the streets again" he let out a deep sigh, "Its...cool that you come to the café, kind of the only reason i keep the job"

Jisung looked at chan and blushed so hard he choked trying to respond. He finally after 10 minutes of silence he spoke “ I come to the cafe to clear my mind most of the time, but I’m glad I can give you a little hope and I’m the reason you... stay there.” He wanted to hug chan but he knew he had to keep his boundaries since they weren’t close yet. Jisung sensed Chan’s calming aura and he just wanted to comfort the poor boy.

"I get so lonely, all my roommate does is bully me. Sure, I'm twenty...but it hurts" Chan fiddled around with his fingers, pulling a few rings from them and putting it in his pocket "i'm sick of it."

Jisung blurts out without any hesitation “ why don’t you come stay with me? I currently don't have a roommate and I’m in need of company. Jisung breathed heavily after letting out all that at once. Even though he hadn’t known chan for long he knew he wasn’t someone who was bad. “also your roommate is an asshole you don’t deserve that.” He says slightly frustrated and furious that Chan was being hurt by someone he stayed with. if he could he would slap his roommate right at this moment but jisung was a scaredy-cat he probably couldn’t but if it was for chan he would make an attempt.

Chan shook his head, biting his lip "i mean...He isn't wrong, with what he says-" his thoughts were going by quickly, hearing all the things he was told and when he was hurt "...It's okay-"

Jisung stopped and grabbed Chan’s hands “hey Chan really if you need a place to stay I’m here, okay?” Jisung smiling adorably showing his full cheeks. Not realizing he had grabbed his hands he let them go quickly and decided to point at a boba shop near by that he frequently went to. “So they could talk about Chan’s situation and or possibly get his number” he thought. While bouncing up and down filled with energy.

Chan watched Jisung bounce up and down, he was curious. "...I've never seen someone so full of energy," he thought, a small smile flashing across his face "i wish i was like that." He kept his bag under his arm, never across his shoulder as he has been robbed before.

They finally arrived at the boba shop and jisung ordered his usual, peach milk tea with tapioca pearls. It was just sweet enough that made Jisung’s taste buds tingle with joy. He glanced at chan and asked “ hey chan since i asked you to come and hangout... or go for a walk I’ll pay if you want any.” Jisung stood behind chan sipping on his drink.

Chan shook his head, instantly going to sit down "its okay. I don't need one...plus its wrong of me to take without giving" He put his arm on the table before resting his head there "God...i'm exhausted"

Jisung glanced at chan, releasing a deep sigh. “Hey why don’t you come back to my place tonight and stay since you’re roommate isn’t being nice. Okay?” He spoke. “My house is around the corner from here and you said you’re exhausted why not stay.” He walked out of the shop showing Chan they way to his house

Chan followed Jisung, slipping his hand carefully to the other's own hand, holding it gently "...That would be nice, I promise to try and get my own food so i don't take yours" he felt calm finally, no longer afraid...no longer worried that he would be hurt again

Jisung felt at ease with the fact that Chan was finally listening to him and following him to his place. He feels a warm hand gently holding his and he starts to blush but shifting his face away so chan wouldn’t notice. The atmosphere was warm as if there was a fire roasting beside them as they walked back to his place. “Channie... is that okay to call you? Umm it’s okay you can share food with me I don’t mind we are friends so it’s okay.” He says warmly.

Chan's expression turned to surprise as he was given the nickname. His pale face became red, he looked down and nodded "You can call me that, yeah." He chuckled, "and...there's no problem with me not eating, its fine-" he hummed, shrugging

Jisung noticed the blush on Chan’s face but frowned when Chan said it was okay that he wasn’t eating. After several minutes finally arriving at Jisung’s place. Jisung stated “ Chan you have to eat to stay healthy and if you’re gonna stay with me I’ll make sure you do so.” Jisung fumbled with his key and it too a solid minute and a half to open the door but they were finally.

Chan shook his head, "I am healthy, its fine." He walked inside, inspecting everything around him "this is a very nice home..." He walked to a vase, smiling as he went to touch it before letting out a slight hiss in pain as he moved his hand back "Ow..."

“Thank you Channie,, it’s just a simple place my parents left me...” looking around trying to show chan the living room so he could relax. He seen chan touching a precious vase that belonged to his deceased friend. It was a gift they left the only thing jisung had left of them. “Hey don’t touch-“ jisung stopped mid sentence looking at Chan’s hand retreating back and hearing a light “ow”. Jisung ran over to chan holding his hand. “Channie are you alright?” Jisung said with a shocked tone. Not even caring about the vase.

Chan gave a small nod, his hand somehow burnt as if the vase was hot. He shook his head "...I guess that's made of silver" he mumbled, walking over to sit down "That's a pretty vase, by the way-"

“Yeah thanks that’s an old vase from a friend it means a lot to me.... it the last thing i have of them. He said looking down breathing in heavily. “Hey Channie I’m going to get you some water if that’s okay.” Jisung headed into the kitchen to get some water for chan. He walked back and sat beside chan and scooted closer to him feeling his warm aura that surrounded him. It made jisung feel safe... the safest he’s felt since his friend passed

Chan put an arm around Jisung, taking the water. He took a small sip of the water before putting it on the table and holding Jisung's hand "...You feeling okay-?" He asked softly, his voice was gentle like velvet.

Jisung felt his mind filled with thoughts again. Around this time if any thoughts about his friend would come he would write it down or drown his thoughts out with music but Chan was here. He couldn’t leave chan but he didn’t want to have a panic attack in front of the poor boy. He had enough to deal with. 

He felt Chan holding his shaky hands. Asking if he was okay with the softest voice but jisung could feel his anxiety rising as if he wanted to cry but he knew he couldn’t cry in front of someone he just met. He was so vulnerable, he wasn’t sure what to do the only person he had was chan.

Chan could feel the sudden change in Jisung, able to feel the other's heart rate increase. He glanced to the other, pulling him closer "No need to hide it, don't worry." He hummed, resting his head on Jisung's shoulder

He felt Chan’s head on his shoulder it hurt he hasn’t felt this close to anyone’s soul in so long. Jisung buried his face in Chan’s shoulder. He tried to speak but instead hot tears started streaming down his face. He felt his body become jelly in Chan’s arms, he was weak and his chest was hurting, his breathing changed it started to scare jisung he didn’t want to lose everyone again. He held onto Chan’s arms trying to control his breathing.

Chan turned to Jisung, pulling him close and resting a hand on the back of Jisung's neck. "It's all okay..." He said in a silky tone "close your eyes-" he rested his forehead in the curve of Jisung's neck

jisung’s breathing had calmed feeling Chan’s embrace. He was with someone again someone who cared. He was okay he thought. Jisung curled into Chan’s body holding onto him for security and slowly feeling himself getting sleepy. Trying to keep his eyes open he softly says while yawning “thank you channie.“

Chan moved his head up slightly, his head tilted. "it's okay" he chuckled, his eyes tinted a slight red; surely it was the lighting, right? "There's nothing that will hurt you, not here...not anywhere"

Jisung smiled, letting out a soft sigh. Jisung felt his heart melt looking at chan, his chocolate eyes were so sweet he felt like he was safe. About an hour of awkward cuddling Jisung’s eyes started to hurt and he knew it was time to go to bed. “Hey channie you can stay in my room tonight and I’ll sleep on the couch.” He exclaimed

"If that's what you'd like." Chan nodded, flashing a smile; the aura around Chan began to change, the calm and gentle aura turned to something...unusual, slightly sinister. "I don't mind where I sleep."

Jisung moved away from chan and got his room tidy for chan and moved some pillows out so he could sleep on the couch. Jisung felt a chill coming from the living room but he ignored it since he was too sleepy to care. “Hey Chan everything is ready you can sleep now. Goodnight.”

Chan nodded "Goodnight~ don't let the bedbugs bite~" his voice had a slight purr to it as he stood up. "Save that for me" he whispered as he began to walk to where he was sleeping.

Jisung smiled at how cute chan was and his voice was like honey to his ears. Jisung could listen to it everyday. Waving at Chan since he was going to sleep in another room, Jisung curled up like a kitten on the couch covered in his favorite pink blanket while holding his fox plush. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

Chan sat down on the bed, waiting for around an hour. He glanced to the clock, getting up and walking quietly to Jisung. He tilted his head, watching the other sleep, he frowned slightly "No...i can't- he trusts me..." He sighed, sitting beside the couch.

Jisung was awakened in his sleep by something but he wasn’t sure, he was scared he heard a noise so he stayed still. Hiding his head under the blankets. He knew Chan was in the other room maybe he could go to him if he heard anything else. 

Chan gritted his teeth, shaking his head; "Do I? I cant...its unfair-" he thought "it'll frighten him..." He stood up, instead walking to the darkest part of the room to try and calm himself down.

Jisung heard footsteps and decided to uncover his head and find chan to keep himself safe. Slowly walking to the room he sees a figure standing in the corner and not moving. “Chan. Are you okay?” Jisung said walking over to hug chan.

Chan didn't respond, his head hanging down. His head was leaning against the wall, "...I need to leave" he spoke finally "I'm not welcome here".

Jisung held Chan in his arms. “Chan are you okay? Why do you need to leave? Of course you’re welcomed here.” He said. Chan looked lifeless and Jisung thought maybe he made Chan uncomfortable.

Chan looked to Jisung; his usual chocolate brown eyes were a deep blood red. "I'm...worried that things could go bad."

Jisung noticed Chan’s eyes had changed. Giving Jisung chills down his spine. “Chan... why are your,,, eyes red?” He gulped.

Chan frowned "...it's hard to explain, it's a sickness. I- well...i have unusual hungers-" guilt covered his face, he was obviously nervous, unsure on what he should do.

Jisung looked worried, he was concerned because Chan was frowning. He hugged chan and told him “ it’s okay to take your time and explain.” He he laid his head on his chest.

Chan nodded, holding Jisung close "I get...sick, you see, i can't eat most food as I become ill from it, instead-" he opened his mouth slightly to show two fangs "I need...blood? Yeah...that's pretty much it."

Jisung blinked at Chan repeatedly. Jisung was confused but he didn’t care as long as he could find a way to help Chan he didn’t mind. “So like a vampire?” Jisung said in a confused voice.

"Exactly like that, but...thats- well, to me...its somewhat of an insult? Because they're all portrayed as evil." Chan shrugged, moving his hair back, "that's also why I'm so pale though"

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to insult you Channie” he pouted looking down at his hands. “ Chan i know you’re not evil. I feel safe around you. I’m sorry. “ he explained.

Chan shook his head, giving a light smile "Hey, I know you didn't mean it as an insult so it's okay." He bent down so he could see Jisung's cute pout "Where's that smile?"

Jisung lifted his head and smiled softly at chan. “ you know, even though we’ve met well really talked today i feel like I’ve known you for a long time.” He stared at his beautiful red eyes he didn’t care what chan was he really loved this boy.

Chan smiled, giving a nod. "I'm glad that...despite who I am, you care for me unlike HyunJin." He groaned "HyunJin intentionally brings in silver items, when i'm allergic to it all."

Jisung felt his heart break he held Chan’s face close to his and told him no matter what he was he would adore him. “Chan once i see your roommate again i swear you won’t know what I’ll do.” He huffed filled with anger. He wrapped his arms around Chan and put his head on his chest. Feeling completely protected by him. 

"...you'd probably squeak" Chan replied, rolling his eyes as he laughed "He's far taller then you and me, perhaps if you get on my shoulders then you'd have a chance"

Jisung giggled and held chan tight, he hasn’t laughed and enjoy a conversation in a while it felt heartwarming. Jisung yawned forgotten that it still was the middle of the night. “Channie umm can i stay in bed with you? I’m not scared anymore but I still want company. ” he said with his big doe eyes and his pouting lips.

"I'm not scared anymore~" Chan repeated in a soft voice, playfully mocking Jisung "You probably are, you big squirrel." He held the other close.

"I've known you for two second and if anything hurt you, i'd kill everyone in the room then myself" he thought and chuckled. His eyes shone in the dark light, sometimes gentle, sometimes stern.

Jisung was taken by surprise that chan would do that for him. He blushed just thinking about it. How sweet he was, the way he spoke, everything about Chan’s expressions made Jisung melt in his hands like putty. “You know you’re one really cute boy.” He said as he held Chan’s face close to his.

Chan raised an eyebrow "Cute...is an exaggeration, I'd say" he looked up and down at Jisung, curiosity filling him. He never knew someone could be so filled with joy and be so pure, it felt special.

Jisung thought Chan’s expression was so attractive, but he found him being something that consumes blood interesting but how could he even help with his situation. “Umm...Channie is there anyway I could help you with anything? Like maybe food or anything?” Jisung questioned.

"Oh, well-" he gave a small nod, "the best way...is blood directly from the stream but it hurts so I'd rather not...do that to you." He rubbed the back of his neck, a little flustered by the question. He never usually got this far, instead he was either thrown out or bullied because of it.

Jisung was intrigued by this whole situation. I mean it would hurt but if it really help chan why not try it. Jisung grabbed both of Chan’s hands in his and held them to his heart. “I don’t mind i mean if it helps you feel better and get what you need, go ahead really.” He said with a cheeky smile

"No...it really hurts, I wouldn't want you going through the pain. An easier way is...uh- i don't know" Chan felt Jisung's heartbeat, it relaxed him and made him very sleepy "...This is nice-"

Jisung just wanted to help but if chan really insisted not to then maybe he should listen. He noticed Chan’s sleepy expression. “Come on Channie let’s go to bed.” He stood up grabbing Chan’s arm and pulling him to bed. He pulled chan under the blankets and snuggled beside him, they both drifted off to sleep. Sleeping cozily and warm.

Chan had never felt so warm before, he held Jisung's hands tight, almost as if he felt protected which was rare because it was usually him who people had to protect themselves from. He curled up, in a deep sleep.

Chan woke up, checking his phone; he froze, a frown on his face as he scrambled off of the bed and grabbed his stuff "Oh no...i'm late-" his heart began to race as he ran out the door, his body already beginning to shake

Jisung felt some movement around him causing him to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes seeing chan scrambling to get his things to leave. “Hey channie are you okay? Where are you going?” He sat up with his hair sticking up from every angle.

Chan glanced to Jisung "i'm late to work...I slept in." He mumbled. He knew that he was in big trouble as after all, HyunJin was his boss. He ran out the door, sprinting down the road

Jisung blinked several times before getting out of bed. Grabbing Chan’s wrist he spoke up “Channie i can take you to work if that’s okay... we can walk there together so you’re not alone.”

Chan gave a small nod, looking to the constant notifications from HyunJin "I need to hurry, he's gonna kill me..."

Jisung hurried and changed into his outfit for the day. His blue shirt and a pair of black jeans with a black pair of combat boots and headed out the door. Jisung walked down the street with chan goofily smiling at how pretty the sky was and how beautiful Chan’s eyes sparkled in the sun.

Chan didn't even bother to get changed, he didn't have any extra clothes with him anyway. He held his bag close, glancing at the birds on the edges of buildings "...it's nice out today"

They’re about two blocks from the cafe, jisung decided to walk closer to chan sliding his hand into the others gently. Jisung looks at Chan’s distressed face, but doesn’t know why he’s so uneasy. “Well be there soon don’t worry.” He puffed his cheeks.

Chan tilted his head, "...Your cheeks are so cute, you know-" he held Jisung's hands tight, feeling his own hand warm up as it was freezing cold.

Jisung lifted his head his cheeks dusted with multiple tones of pink and eyes glittering with joy. He hands warming Chan’s as they arrive at the cafe. Jisung steps in first Chan following behind him.

Chan instantly heard HyunJin, flinching slightly. He walked to the backroom "I'll be back soon, Jisung-"

HyunJin watched Chan enter, shaking his head as he sat back "So, late and you're sleeping with customers? You weren't home last night" he chuckled, a slight hiss in his voice.

Jisung was still worrying about chan he decided to follow behind him. Hearing everything hyunjin had to say. He was shaken and furious. “ first of all.. he didn’t sleep with me he’s my friend and second of all can you stop being such an asshole!?” Jisung huffed balling his fists.

HyunJin crossed his arms "Sure, say what you want. Perhaps you can leave? I don't want you distracting my employees" he tilted his head, walking to Jisung; he was far taller than the other boy and smiled down at him "Get out."

HyunJin smiled, barely even moving back. He grabbed Jisung's arm, beginning to drag him out as he shoved Chan aside "Get out." He had a slight growl to his tone as he walked back to the staff room, pulling Chan away from the door. "You're in serious trouble for that."

Hyunjin finally releasing his arm leaving a small bruise. He seen Hyunjin grab chan and taking him to the other room. Jisung anxiety is rising waiting for chan outside. Jisung huffed sitting by the steps of the cafe waiting for Chan if he were to come back. Jisung was nauseous at the fact Chan had to deal with such a idiotic human.

Chan glanced to HyunJin, shaking his head "Get off me!" He was shoved into the corner of a room, watching as HyunJin took out some silver handcuffs and locked him to a burning pipe "Let me go!" He yelled, clear panic in his voice; the silver in the handcuffs were burning his skin and hurting him badly.

HyunJin ignored Chan, beginning to walk out and serve the customers

Jisung waited out the store for 10 minutes no sign of chan anywhere. Only Hyunjin in the front counter. He started to worry “Where’s my channie at?” He waited till Hyunjin was out of sight so he could sneak in and find Chan. He ran towards the back of the cafe where a door had “staff room” written on it. Jisung opened the door closing it slowly without a sound. Glancing around the room till he found chan whimpering in pain in the corner.

Chan glanced up, frowning "it really hurts..." He shook his head, trying to pull his hands free "it's burning me so bad, please...get me out-".

HyunJin glanced to the cameras, rolling his eyes as he walked to the staff room "Really? You think i wouldn't have cameras?"

“Fuck” Jisung grumbled. “Hyunjin stay away don’t come close” he yelled. Jisung glancing at Chan he was scared, Chan was in so much pain it hurt his heart seeing him hurt. He put his hands around Chan’s wrist rubbing it possibly trying to sooth the pain.

HyunJin raised an eyebrow "How about you move away from him, right now...before I call the cops? Get out, or else" he pulled Jisung back, pushing him down and keeping his arms against the floor "Seriously."

He gulped again in fear, all he cared about was Chan but hyunjin was in the way. “Hey hyunjin!” He yelled with a big fist launching at his face. Knocking hyunjin off his feet.

HyunJin fell back, holding his face "You son of a bitch-" his nose began to bleed as it fractured slightly.

Chan was slowly getting himself free, his hands and wrists burnt. He quickly got up, grabbing Jisung and running out, keeping the other boy close

Jisung shaking and while he grabbed onto chan. Running as fast as they could to get away from hyunjin. Jisung started giggling “Chan that was kinda fun punching that asshole, don’t ya think?” Huffing with his cute bunny squirrel cheeks. “But I’m glad you’re okay let's get you home, so we can treat that burn alright..”

Chan was too focused, constantly glancing up at the sky "okay...it isn't dark-" he mumbled, blinking a few times before collapsing; a shard of silver stuck in his wrist, burning the nerves badly. He felt exhausted as he laid on the ground

Jisung freaked out, His Cute to be boyfriend was lying on the ground unconscious. Jisung went to check is pulse on his wrist noticing a sliver shard. He pulled the small shard out the best he could and he gently held Chan’s head trying to wake him up and tried to carry the boy back to his home. Once arrived Jisung took Chan too his room and laid him down and went to treat the burns and put bandages on his wrist.

Chan opened an eye, frowning "Ah- that hurt-" he whined, holding his wrist "God damn it....it hurts so much-!"

“Chan I’m so sorry I’m just trying to help you” he looked directly into his eyes with a scared yet saddened expression.

Chan gave a nod "Yeah...i guess so" his arm was already healing. He pushed himself up and hugged Jisung tightly "Hey...I just want to let you know that I won't hurt you, okay? Ever-"

Jisung held onto Chan’s waist tightly. “Okay, Chan i just wanted to stay I really like you and i’m just a little startled that’s all.” Resting his head into Chan’s neck.

Chan let out a quiet laugh, "i know...i'm glad we got out of there, it was...not fun" he played with jisung's hair, twirling it between his fingers

A single tear rolled down Jisung’s cheek. He looked up at chan scared he didn’t wanna lose someone again. “Please don’t leave me...” he whimpered softly.

Chan raised his eyebrows "No...i wouldn't" he shook his head, sighing "I wouldn't want to." Some of his black hair slowly became lighter, some of it grey and the rest white "don't worry..."

Jisung grinned at Chan, he noticed the hairs on Chan’s head Changing. Slowly running his hands through Chan’s hair he states “Channie y-you’re hair it’s c-changing colors? Are you okay?”

Chan nodded "I'm okay...but i have to go out in a few hours, alright?" He smiled gently, "Worry about yourself, not me"

“Okay but please come back okay....I’ll try to take worry about myself but please be careful..” his smile dropped into a slight pout. “Before you go Channie can we cuddle for a while...if that’s okay?” He moved closer to Chan.

Jisung leaned in close to Chan’s face and kissed his cheek. Than look down picking at his ring on his index finger. “Can you please tell me more about your situation if that’s okay? I want to know what’s going on...I don’t want to be nosy I’m just worried.” He said softly. 

"...Yeah, of course-" Chan nodded "You see...when I was younger, my parents put a curse on me called Bloodborne, it's where you keep a child soaked in the blood of its family so it's all it knows. Not only do we need blood to survive but-" he pointed to the fluffy ears on his head "We're...also wolves? I guess?"

“Oh?” Jisung looked confused. He lifted his hand to touch his fluffy ears, smiling at how soft they were. “ hehe.. that’s cute...but I’m sorry you had to deal with that Channie” he cupped Chan’s face kissing him lightly. “Channie I don’t find it weird so don’t be worried okay...I’m just glad I know what’s going on.”

Chan chuckled, "You can say it's cute now, if you want...but it- later on, you'll see what I mean" he shrugged, yawning. "ugh...so tired-"

“Why don’t we nap a little before you go out, okay?” Jisung said. Pulling Chan close to him on the bed. While lying down for several minutes Jisung turns to Chan “How will you get your stuff from your old place, will you be going back there?” He questioned.

Chan hummed, his ears perking up at the question "good point...he can have it, I don't care." He chuckled, shrugging it off "i'll manage"

Jisung’s cheeks puffed and his smile grew “Well please make yourself at home here...remember you’re always welcome.” 

He was worried Chan might need essentials like toiletries and stuff for hygiene. “Do you want to go out tomorrow and buy some things for yourself.” He suggested.

Chan's smiled brightly, his small fangs visible "Thank you, I would enjoy that...a lot. Perhaps I should get one of those...rollers, clear the fur from the sofa" he laughed

Jisung giggled “We might need that....Channie when do your fangs show? Like when I first met you I didn’t see them?” He blurted while scratching his head.

"They're visible most of the time, but i tend to talk quickly so then it's harder to notice" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jisung blinked twice “oh... well i mean they do look good on you...I’m it going to lie.” He said while admiring his fangs. “They’re very pretty..”

Chan smiled, his face going slightly red "Thank you...that's very nice-" he laughed, glancing to the clock "I've got to go...i'll be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chan was sat in the fields, humming. He frowned, feeling a pain spike down his back. He cried out in pain, holding his stomach; he began to shift into a large wolf, his bones breaking and shifting into new places. He stood at around six foot tall, running down the road.

While Chan was out Jisung decided to tidy up the house. Cleaning the bedroom and living room. Making sure everything was set when Chan came back. He stared at the silver vase knowing it would hurt chan so he decided to find a box and move the vase out of the way so he wouldn’t get hurt. He felt like he was betraying his friend but it was the safest decision. He headed towards the kitchen to wash the dishes, he leaned over to grab a glass when it shattered in his hands. Making multiple cuts on Jisung’s hands.

Chan hurried down the road, ending up climbing a building and watching the sky.

Jisung would most likely hear such a loud wolf howl as it echoed around.

After cleaning up the mess he created, he went to tend his cuts. Jisung went to the bathroom to get some bandages when he heard a howl coming from the distance. He thought to himself “ Was that chan?. Nah he’s busy he wouldn’t do that...would he?”

Chan ended up walking near Jisung's house, he stared at the door and walking up to it; he opened it, taking slow heavy steps as he walked through.

Jisung walked out of the bathroom he heard heavy footsteps. He stopped “Channie is that you?” But no response. He shuffles his feet towards his room. Worried it might not be Chan since there wasn’t a response. He thought “ maybe Hyunjin found my place and wanted to hurt me and chan.”Jisung started hyperventilating his hands were shaking he was scared he was going to be hurt by Hyunjin. He went straight towards his closet and shut the door staying silent, waiting for Chan’s return.

Chan wandered through the door, his breathing was heavy and deep. He let out a quiet growl, wandering to his room. He could hear Jisung, he moved near the closet and stared at it, putting a claw on the door

Jisung heard the footsteps get closer and closer than a growl. He closed his eyes and thought “that’s probably Chan... he wouldn’t hurt me right...” he moved further back his back hitting a wall if the closet. He sat breathing heavily hoping it was chan.

Chan pulled the door open, tilting his head and leaning down; he couldn't properly recognize Jisung but was trying to see whether he was a friend or foe.

The door creaked open, Jisung opening his eyes seeing a wolf he was slightly frightened but the wolf aura was warm like Chan. “Was this chan?” He thought. He got closer to him and smiled puffing his cheeks “Chan is that you...” he spoke softly. Moving his hand towards the wolfs’ ear.

Chan blinked, his ears going flat on his head. He took the other's hand, shaking his head as he moved back; realizing what he was doing. 

He pulled his hand back ”ouch...” jisung grabbed his hand in pain. He looked up to see chan close to his face. Jisung pulled Chan close to him while his hearts racing.

Chan raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. He quickly moved from Jisung's grasp before he ran out, slightly worried. 

“No CHANNIE COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T LEAVE,” he said while trying not to burst into tears. His legs gave out and Jisung fell to the floor.

Chan froze, standing at the door. He turned around, complete shock covering his face. He took a step to the other, wanting to make sure he was okay.

Jisung’s hand was already hurting, his whole body hurt and his heart. He really cared for Chan so why did he run away. Jisung’s head was spinning all he could see was a blurry chan then darkness. 

Chan knelt down, picking Jisung up. He put the boy on the bed, before managing to shift back to his normal self. He had a few cuts along his legs and arms but didn't care. He put on some clothes quickly, before sitting by the other "Squirrel...? Are you alright?"

Jisung’s body weak but he felt something he opens his eyes again. Seeing a face “Channie is that you?” He tried to sit up to hug Chan but fell back hitting his head against the bed “ouch... heh I just want to hug you.” He said covering his head with the blankets.

Chan frowned, waves of emotion traveling through his body like it was a ship during a storm. "I...it wasn't me that was leaving, I barely knew what I was doing, I felt like I was about to hurt you." He took Jisung's hand "Can you forgive me?"

Jisung nodding slowly “ I forgive you...was that you who was howling?” Holding Chan’s Hand He kept his eyes on him. “I know you won’t hurt me, you said you wouldn’t...even in that form I know you wouldn’t” he spoke up.

"It...yeah, that was me" he laughed quietly, it was filled with guilt and self-hatred. "Sometimes... I wish I wasn't that thing, I want to be like all of you..."

“Channie, it’s okay I like how you’re different... it’s cute..” he held chan in his arms “Chan I like you the way you are, now I know if I hear a howl it’s you 'll know you’re okay.” He left a soft gentle smile across his face looking into Chan’s eyes.

Chan sighed, brushing a hand through his hair "I don't know, it isn't...right. It isn't supposed to be like this." He looked down, closing his eyes. He bit his lip, almost making it bleed "I shouldn't be such a monster."

“You’re not a monster Chan, you’ve helped me so much...more than anyone...I’m so grateful to have you...you’d never be a monster to me.” Jisung’s eyes watered he didn’t want chan to feel bad. He just wanted him to be safe and happy with him, but that's not how life works.

Chan glanced up to Jisung, tears streaming down his face "...But everyone else sees me as one, I've been hurt...because of it."

“I’m sorry you’ve been hurt, you don’t deserve this...please chan I won’t ever hurt you..even if people do just know I won’t,” he said stuttering. Shifting his body to make himself comfortable. Jisung wipes his tears away, looking up at the ceiling.

Chan smiled slightly, hugging Jisung tight and crying into his shoulder; he had never actually cried before, this was his first time. Everything was caged up, hidden away. 

“Channie it’s alright, I’m here cry all you need okay...” Jisung rubs Chan’s back slowly. Jisung begins to hum to the tone of little star by standing egg. Reassuring Chan that he’ll be alright. Jisung moved his hands up to Chan’s soft fluffy hair, petting him gently.

Chan closed his eyes, a quiet whimper escaping his lips "I've...never been safe, it's so unusual to feel safe-"

“You’ll be safe with me I won’t hurt you like hyunjin or others...you mean the world to me..” he consoled Chan. “Chan...do you want to watch the stars tonight.,” he suggested softly. Holding Chan’s hand to his heart.

“Hmmm, why don’t we look at the stars on my laptop...and we can cuddle and stay inside.” He gushed talking about how much he loved the stars and planets. “Channie you know it hasn’t been that long but... I think I love you...” he whispered looking at Chan’s palms.

Chan nodded slowly "I...i know" he muttered, unable to say the words in response. He was too afraid, the last time he said it...what happened? All he remembers is a pipe, his legs almost broken.

“You don’t need to respond... it’s alright...I know you care.” Jisung pulled the blankets over Chan and himself. Adjusting so he could rest his head on Chan’s chest.

Chan nodded, playing with Jisung's hair. His mind was full of questions, but he couldn't choose which one to ask. "...Have you had any previous partners?" He asked quietly, finally deciding.

Jisung choked hearing Chan’s question. “...n-not really but I did have a crush on a friend...he was the owner of that vase...” he looked at his hands feeling a lump in his throat.

"Can...i ask what his name was?" Chan frowned, trying to comfort Jisung "I'm sorry if I upset you at all."

“It’s alright..I’m okay..don’t be sorry...I should be over this by knowing it’s been..three years..” Jisung said. Still looking at his shaking hands. “His name was Lee Minho...”

Chan nodded "You know...i have a similar story." He hummed "...I hate myself because I could have stopped it." He muttered, shaking his head to get the images from his mind

“I won’t ask if it hurts you Channie it’s okay...we'll be okay it’s past... I mean, of course, it hurts and it will always be there but we have each other...” he rambled trying to comfort chan but also trying to calm himself from shaking and making it noticeable.

Chan chuckled quietly, "hey...Jisung, want to hear a howl? Would that make you smile?" He teased, making fun of himself. 

“Yes..” he giggled “if that’s ok with you?” Sitting up looking at Chan. While trying to stop his hands from shaking. Jisung wasn’t a fan of loud sounds but a howl seemed nice.

Chan took a deep breath, quietly howling. He couldn't actually howl so he just made it sound cute. "Better?" He chuckled

Jisung smiled “Channie that was adorable...I thought it was going to be loud...I’m not a fan of loud things...but that was nice.” He felt his heartbeat slowly, knowing Chan was with him. He was okay nothing bad could hurt them.

Chan smiled "I'm glad it made you smile...even if it was cringe" he hummed, hugging Jisung "...I'm glad you let me stay"

Holding on to Chan with all of his strength he says in a soft voice, “I’m glad you agreed to stay...I thought you’d find me weird, but I’m glad you’re here.”

"I'm the only weird one... I mean-" his ears began to twitch, somewhat proving his point "Literally cursed... I'm evil, yknow-"

“You aren’t weird, just a little different...if you’re truly evil you would have hurt me but you didn’t.” His fingers playing with Chan’s shirt while giggling about how adorable chan was and how protective he was.

Chan hummed, a slight growl escaping his lips "perhaps it's because no one has touched you? We wouldn't want that...of course."

Jisung was confused “touched me what do you mean?” Jisung felt his anxiety rise for a second.

Chan hummed "If someone hurt you, if...they even think about it, I'd make sure they wouldn't have hands to act on it." He looked to Jisung and gave a gentle smile, his head tilted "I promise"

Jisung scooted closer to chan holding both of his hands giggling “...this is the first time anyone has really cared for me this much...thank you Channie” Pulling hands to his face “Channie your hands are cold, let me warm them up.” He admired Chan’s masculine hands.

Chan tilted his head, "...My hands are always cold, I mean...i'm always cold" he laughed, holding Jisung's hands tight, enjoying the warmth "It's odd."

Jisung looked at chan in embarrassment “uhh...well I hope I can always be your warmth...” He loved how Chan was holding his hands so tightly as if he wasn’t going anywhere.

Chan nodded, a smile on his face. He was inspecting Jisung's small hands, having never seen such soft skin "...They're so cute, I bet you can't hold much"

Jisung blushed “ I mean...i can hold your hands and that's all I need..” he whispered softly giggling. Jisung’s hair starts to fall from behind his ears, covering his blushing cheeks.

Chan gave a small nod, brushing Jisung's hair from his face "your cheeks remind me of peaches...my favorite" he said softly

Jisung felt like maybe he was making Chan uncomfortable with all the affection he was going him, he pulled away from his hands and set them on his lap. “Channie, am I making you uncomfortable...at all...because I’m...being too affectionate..” he says while twiddling his fingers.

Chan's eyebrows raised "No...i love it, it makes me happy-' he frowned, shaking his head "it...keeps me calm"

“I’m..sorry...it’s just last time I became affectionate towards..someone” he gulps “..I got pushed away....” Jisung was insecure about loving people, he knew that he had so much love but never knew if they could give it back. “But I’m glad I can calm you...” he gently smiles.

Chan rested his head on Jisung's shoulder "I've never felt it before, so it hurts when... I see others in love" he sighed; he remembered the street he lived on, trying to get money; all the couples that scoffed at him or threw their used beer cans at him.

Jisung felt Chan rest his head on his shoulder, lightly rubbing circles on his back. “It’s okay, Channie...” he knew Chan had been hurt by so many people, so he wanted to be one to accept him and care for him. Jisung placed a soft kiss on Chan’s forehead reassuring that he’d be okay.

Chan closed his eyes "I'd love to...care for everyone, but it's so hard because I don't get anything back" he looked to Jisung "will it change-?"

“...I mean I care for you..but I’m not sure about others but we can hope...I hope I can bring some light into your life...” Jisung was trying not to tear up, he cares so much for Chan. Jisung could feel his pain seeping through his words.

"I...hope so." Chan nodded, "I hope one day...everyone can be at peace, no war...no anger, nothing" he sat back, he looked exhausted, his eyes were sunken and dark.

“Channie it’s late...I think we should sleep.,” he said pulling Chan towards their room. “Come let's change so we can rest before the sun comes up.” He spoke.

Chan nodded, following Jisung "Thank you...i- I should rest, you're right" he mumbled, sitting beside the bed, rather than on it. "Goodnight..."

Jisung patted the bed “Channie..wait, why are you on the floor?” Just questioned Chan’s actions “You can sleep with me...I don’t mind..plus I like to have someone to cuddle with.” He said adjusting the pillows for Chan.

Chan looked up to Jisung, frowning "But... it's your bed, and so...you sleep there? I have no right to it," he felt as if he was invading Jisung's space, as after all...he wasn't allowed to be anywhere in his own life.

Jisung pulled Chan on to the bed, looking into his eyes. “Please Sleep in bed with me... I feel safe in your presence...and I’m allowing you to sleep here.” Jisung pouted his lips.

Chan gave a hesitant nod, sitting on the bed and hugging him "Alright, I will...if that's what you want." He shut his eyes, staying quiet now as he tried to sleep.

Jisung felt warm, he was safe from everything in his embrace. Jisung mumbled “I love this..” then drifted off to dreamland, thinking of bunnies and enjoying with Chan. 

Chan woke up slowly, yawning. He rolled out of bed, hearing a knock on the door. He groaned "I don't want to get it..."

Jisung felt Chan’s body move, trying to grab onto him for security. “...hmm is someone at the door..?” He said groggily.

Chan nodded "what's the time-" he looked at the clock, it was eight in the morning. "Who...knocks at eight!?" He whined, standing up and going to the door.

Jisung slowly moved to get out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. He heard the door open and a familiar voice coming from it. He gulped midway while washing his face.

Chan raised an eyebrow "Sungie...there's someone at the door for you?" He called out to the other, letting the new boy inside.

Changbin hummed, walking inside "Jisung? Buddy~ it's been so long!" He called out, slightly pushing past Chan.

“Changbin, why are you here?... I told you not to see me anymore, I don’t want to talk to you.” He said holding on to his arm. “Minho’s gone what do you want from me now?!...you already took everything away...” He felt his chest hurt, looking up at Chan to get him to come before something happens.

Changbin raised an eyebrow "I...wanted to apologize-" he frowned, "I know minho's gone, I wanted to say sorry for what happened."

Chan narrowed his eyes, watching Changbin extremely close. He was completely still, waiting in case the other boy tried anything

Jisung gripped on to his arm even tighter causing some bruising. “ I don’t want to hear it Changbin...I don’t care...” he said slowly with a break in his voice. “You shouldn’t have l-let him leave that night, he would still have been h-here.. if you didn’t upset him...” Jisung’s body shaking “ the accident, it was your FAULT you MADE HIM LEAVE ME You-“ Jisung’s vision was getting blurry and Changbin’s voice was irritating Jisung.

Changbin frowned "Let me try and fix things, isn't that what he would want-?" He flinched, hearing Chan growl "...I want to help"

Chan was trying to keep his focus on Jisung, holding him close, his hand resting on the back of the other's head, playing with his hair.

“I don’t know Changbin...just please not now” his body getting weaker by the second. “I really can’t take this, please leave” he cried out. Gripping onto Chan’s waist feeling is legs slowly giving out again.

Chan moved Jisung to the sofa, letting him sit down before he walked to Changbin and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up before taking him outside "He said no, if I see you anywhere near him then I'll make sure you can't leave your house for a long time" he sneered, shoving the other to the ground and walking back inside, shutting the door.

Jisung shaking on the couch, this whole situation was wrong this is not what he wanted. He didn’t want to be reminded of anything this is why he left his home and came out here for college. So he could get away from all the memories and torturing thoughts. “C-channie...I’m sorry you had to witness that...” he mumbled pulling his knees to his chest covering his quiet sobs.

Chan shook his head, sitting in front of Jisung "look at me..." He whispered, his eyes were a strong crimson, but they were also soft looking "it's okay...you don't need to say sorry."

Jisung lifted his head, eyes red and puffy and sniffling. “You already have so much going on I shouldn’t burden you...” he held back his sobs “ he shouldn’t have shown up..” he murmured.

"He is gone now, okay? Would you like me to take further action?" He asked softly, smiling at the other "I wouldn't mind if you wanted me to"

“...no...just make sure he doesn’t come near me please...” his breathing calmed and his tears slowly stopped. “Maybe we should eat breakfast?..heh” Jisung suggested trying to change the subject.

"Sounds like action to me~" Chan grinned, winking "I mean, sure..." He stood up, taking Jisung's hand, picking him up so he wouldn't have to walk.

“Do you want, cereal, eggs umm..we can go out and get something or..?” He suggested wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck.

"I'll be fine, what would you like?" Chan hummed "Perhaps we go buy you some sandwiches?"

“Sure, but if we go can I hold your hand...I’m still a little scared...” he closed his eyes. Trying to avoid eye contact.

Chan nodded, keeping hold of Jisung and taking his hand "Does this help?" He smiled, "...Why are you afraid?"

“I just don’t want to see Changbin again...” he frowned squeezing his hand. They left the house, the sun was hidden by the clouds and the autumn breeze blew the leaves around. Jisung loved the orange and brown leaves crunching underneath his feet, it was always calming walking feeling the earth underneath him. “My favorite time of year...” he spoke up breaking the silence.

"Mine too, it's calming" chan looked to the trees "I used to sleep by a tree in the winter, it got so cold..." He frowned "I still feel it..."

Jisung poked Chan’s cheek “it’s okay you have a place now, with me you’ll be okay and warm.” He smiled innocently.

Chan nodded "I could show you which tree...its a very special one to me." He chuckled, walking down the road "would you like that? Maybe we could hang out there"

“Oh, If you’d like I’d like to see your special place..” he nodded in agreement. “Let's get some food then we can go.” He chuckled.

Chan walked down the road with Jisung, his steps relaxed. He walked inside the store, looking through the snacks and different foods

“Ooh what about these??...they have egg sandwiches, tuna, some biscuits, maybe chocolate.” he smiled happily. “Ohh they have cheesecake!” He blurted excitedly hopping like a squirrel.

Chan smiled, nodding "Can't...eat chocolate, but the egg sounds nice" he chuckled, picking out a few of the egg sandwiches and the cheesecake.

Jisung giggled “Yay I love cheesecake it’s my favorite..” he looked and found some water bottles to get as-well. He took the food gently placing them on the counter, pushing them towards the cashier.

Chan smiled, getting out his wallet; it was very ripped, broken, clearly second-hand from a thrift store. He pulled out some money, barely covering the cost of the food. He sighed, knowing it was the last of his money.

Jisung stopped chan looking up at him “I’ve got it okay?” He smiled poking Chan’s cheek again. He pulls out his wallet, his mother bought him several years ago not throwing it away since it was still good. Jisung paid for the food and pulled Chan’s hand.

Chan raised an eyebrow "But... I should-' he looked down, wanting to have helped with paying for the food "but... I don't help with much, shouldn't I pay?"

“No....you helped me back there with Changbin...i felt like I had to repay you somehow.” He puffed his cheeks looking through the bags to find something to stuff his face. “Thank you for that Channie...” he looked up and smiled.

Chan pouted "Just you being here and taking me out makes me happy" he chuckled "genuinely...so I should pay~"

Jisung’s face stuffed with food, he looks up at chan and gives him a cheeky grin. With his mouthful, he says “but last you said you didn’t have much money...also I kinda made you lose your only job.” He frowned with his cheeks full. “It’s the least I can do.”

Chan took a small bite of a sandwich, curious whether he could actually eat or not. He gagged almost instantly, spitting it out "eugh,- so gross" he whined

“Oh, I’m sorry is it bad?” Jisung said with a worried look. “Channie, I haven’t seen you eat are you okay?” He was worried the poor boy would collapse again.

Chan nodded "Yeah, I just- I can't eat so I don't" he hummed "My stomach can't process the food." He put the food away "should we go to my special place?"

“Okay..but please if you need blood I’ll do it.” Jisung said in a worried tone, “let’s go then.” He holds the bag of food close to him but he moves his body close to Chan.

"I understand, but I'd rather not" Chan saw the tree, leaves all around it; it was quite a big tree, twigs that could be climbed like a ladder around it. "There it is."

Jisung nodded “but still if you really need too..” jisung look up glancing at the beautiful scenery. It was a huge tree covered in orange leaves. Some have fallen some are still on, Jisung felt a safe aura around it. “Wow it’s beautiful Channie” he spoke.

"It is... I love it" he smiled, walking over to the tree. He stepped closer, pausing instantly before letting out a loud cry in pain, instantly moving the leaves by his foot; someone had laid some sort of bear trap by it.

Jisung ran quickly over to Chan to see what was happening after hearing a cry. “Channie..what happen-oh my gosh CHAN!” Jisung was terrified at the sight of Chan’s foot in the trap. He leaned down trying to possibly move the trap but it wouldn’t budge. “Chan, should we go to the hospital?” He said holding Chan’s hand trying to comfort him.

Chan's eyes were filled with horror and pain, he began to try and pry the trap open "Son of a bitch-!" He hissed, the bone clear through the deep wounds from the metal. "It won't move-!" He gritted his teeth, struggling to stay calm; he had to, or he could end up hurting Jisung

Jisung jumped hearing chan hiss but he knew he was in pain. “H-how about uhhhh...Chan..I’m not sure what to do..” he hated seeing him hurting.

Chan was getting dizzy, his vision becoming blurred as he lost blood. He shook his head, "It hurts so much-" he muttered, his whole body tense and shaking. 

Jisung pulled out his phone trying to call an ambulance but he didn’t have any signal. He started freaking out “Channie I have no signal let me find somebody to help, okay please wait for a second..” Jisung ran to the nearest sidewalk and found a random person he tapped their shoulder and Changbin turned around.

Changbin frowned, looking to Jisung "Yes- oh." He looked down "...what do you want?"

Jisung was shocked that it was changbin but he didn’t care he needed help. “Changbin I know you hate me right now but I really need your help...my friend is hurt please help me.” He said frantically freaking out. 

“Please call the ambulance, PLEASE!” He cried out.

Changbin raised an eyebrow "Didn't you want nothing to do with me?" He huffed, biting the inside of his cheek "Didn't you pretty much tell me to fuck off while I was saying sorry?"

“I know I did but please changbin, I’m sorry for acting like an ass but please I really need your help.” He whimpered feeling nauseous. “I shouldn’t have been so mean to you...but please can you help me?”

Changbin waited, sitting down and glancing around for the ambulance.

Chan had been pulled away, a black bag put over his head as he was taken away by HyunJin. He tried to get free, but couldn't do anything to protect himself.

Jisung ran back to changbin shaking “C-changbin h-he's gone, now he’s not there...he was injured... where is he.” He fell on his knees “he’s gone” he cried shaking even harder trying to breathe trying to not fall on changbin.

Changbin hummed "he is? Odd..." He shrugged "Perhaps you should go find him?" He gave a small smile, hanging up the phone.

“I still have your number saved... if I need you I’ll call you...I’m sorry about this..” he glanced at Changbin then quickly waved goodbye. 

He was on his way to find his sweet wolf boy. He glanced around the tree he was at trying to find signs of Chan. Nothing showed up till he saw boot prints, Jisung decided to follow it seeing if it lead him to Chan.

Chan was still struggling, unable to cry out for help. HyunJin hid him behind a bin before he kicked the other in the side 

"I hate you for what you did to me-!" He hissed out.

Jisung kept following the trail for a good 30 minutes leading up to an old broken down building. The eerie atmosphere made Jisung anxiety rise but he had to put that aside for Chan. Jisung heard a faint noise coming from the side of the old run-down building. 

Jisung saw a familiar face and it terrified him he knew who it was “hyunjin, of course, it’s him...” he whispered to himself. He peeked behind the wall to see what was happening. 

“Is that Channie??” He gulped seeing him being kicked by Hyunjin.

HyunJin punched Chan harshly, "I genuinely hate you so much!" he yelled "You son of a bitch!" he refused to let Chan get up, keeping him pinned down.

Jisung ran and pushed hyunjin off Chan. “GET AWAY FROM HIM” he grabbed onto Chan pulling him up. “I’m so sorry I left you” he whispered trying not to let his tears out.

HyunJin glanced to Jisung, shoving him against the wall "How about you continue to stay away, this is personal. So, squirrel boy...time to go home"

Chan glanced to Jisung before his eyes shut, passing out due to the extreme blood-loss.

Jisung squeaked hitting his back against the wall losing his breath. “ I don’t care if it’s personal what do you have against him anyway?” Jisung yelled. He moved his body to Chan shaking him but no response.

HyunJin frowned, moving his shirt to show multiple scars, some going down his arm "He bloody attacked me!" He hissed out "He's a monster!"

Jisung eyes widened “no he wouldn’t do that...would he...” he thought. “I don’t care, stay away from him... you're becoming a monster yourself by hurting him.” He shouted.

Hyunjin shook his head "I'm doing you a favor, actually" he hummed, watching Chan's breathing slows down

“Channie...chan...chan he's not waking up..” Jisung stood up gaining hid balance again and decided to do what he had done before and punch hyunjin right in the nose again. Knocking him out. Jisung’s body shaking trying to drag Chan’s body away from hyunjin. 

“Hey Channie it’s me jisung can you hear me?” Jisung said panting in fear. He took Chan to the nearest place with people so he could get to to get help.

HyunJin fell back, his head falling to the side as he hit the ground.

Chan was quiet, taking deep quiet breaths, his ankle practically hanging off because of how deep the trap went into his leg. 

Jisung finally came to a small clothing store, while holding chan. Talking to an employee, they help call an ambulance to arrive. 

Several minutes passed the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics had carried chan into the ambulance.

Chan was barely conscious, he looked to Jisung, frowning "it hurts so much, what did I do...to get this?"

“You never deserved any of this.” Jisung took his thumb and rubbed circles Into Chan’s palms. “Channie they’ll help you...you’ll be fine...I promise...I’m here” he plastered a broken smile.

"But...what if they don't? What...if they hurt me-?" Chan was clearly full of paranoia and anxiety, his face badly bruised "I'm sorry..."

“You never deserved any of this.” Jisung took his thumb and rubbed circles Into Chan’s palms. “Channie they’ll help you...you’ll be fine...I promise...I’m here” he plastered a broken smile.

Chan gave a small nod, letting out a hiss in pain as his leg was bandaged. "D-damn it, get off-!"

“Chan looks at me it will hurt, but just look at me squeeze my hand alright.” He said reassuring him. “Just breathe in and out”

Chan took deep breaths, letting out another cry as he felt his ankle moved "...I don't want them to, damn it-!"

Jisung sighed “Channie, please cooperate...for me?” 

They finally arrived at the hospital, opening the ambulance doors they had taken chan to the nearest unoccupied bed.

Chan took a deep breath, nodding. "Where did HyunJin go?" He asked quietly.

“I well punched him again, and I think I might have knocked him out....but I don't know if he’s still there..” Jisung rambled nervously. He realized he was so busy worrying about Chan. He didn’t know where hyunjin had gone to, or if he was still at the same stop.

Chan nodded, closing his eyes "okay...it's okay, he's gone." He mumbled. "I guess we're safe.."

“Chan...what happens..if He comes back..? What will we do?” He gulps loudly trying to fix Chan’s hospital bed.

"...I'll deal with him when I'm better" he mumbled, "I'll make sure he never walks again-" he looks to Jisung, a stern look on his face before he hummed "Then we can start our own coffee shop" he joked

Jisung smiled “Mmm...I could go for some coffee right now” he giggled looking at Chan. 

The door creaked open, and the doctor had arrived.

"We can later..." Chan had calmed down as no one was hurting him. He looked at the doctor. "...even the doctor is cute." He whispered jokingly

Jisung pouted “I’m cuter though” he puffed his cheeks. Then proceeding to hold Chan’s hand.

"Yes, sungie... I know" Chan smiled, looking to the doctor who began to introduce himself.

"Good evening, I'm doctor Seungmin. Now, we're going to take you for an x-ray soon to see how extreme the damage is, then if it's a broken bone, we'll connect it together via surgery, of course." Seungmin smiled "Do either of you have questions?"

Jisung was nervous for Chan but he knew they were going to help. “If the damage is extreme, how long would it take to heal? Also please take care of him, please be careful..” he said anxiously playing with Chan’s hands.

"How long to heal? Possibly a few months." Seungmin explained, he showed a general x-ray of an ankle "From where the trap was, the chances of a fracture are high" he hummed "there's no chance that it went right through, or else that foot is gone"

“Since he lives with me what are ways I can help him?” He asked. Jisung frowned thinking “maybe if I hadn’t left the house none of this would have happened. Why do I always hurt everyone.” He pulled his hand away and started holding his arm. 

"The best way is to just make sure he doesn't move too much, make sure he rests" seungmin smiled.

Chan glanced to Jisung, instantly taking his hand again "calm down... it's okay."

“Thank you.” He told seungmin with a soft smile. “I’ll be here waiting for you Chan..” he took this thumb rubbing Chan’s cheek. “You know you’re so brave...Chan.”

Chan chuckled quietly "If you say so..." He pulled Jisung close, kissing him gently on the cheek "See you soon." He was taken out to the x-ray room to be examined.

Seungmin gave a gentle smile back to Jisung before walking out, he made sure Chan was safe on the X-ray before leaving the room to start it.

Jisung blushed, listening to Chan’s voice was like honey. He knew it was going to be okay, but he started pacing around the room nervously. Jisung hated the fact that he was constantly anxious about everything.

After around forty minutes, seungmin was checking the x-rays. "That's...odd-" due to it being a full-body scan along with an MRI scan as Chan was also attacked, he noticed something unusual; there was odd-shaped cartilage around the top of his head.

Jisung waited and waited for them to come back. His skin started to crawl thinking something bad was going to happen. 

Then arrived Chan and with the doctor.

Seungmin walked in, curiosity hitting him. He had left chan outside the room to speak with Jisung privately "So...we did two types of scans and one...found something very odd and interesting, he has extra tissue on the top of his head, like a set of...animal ears." He explained, "We'd like to test what they are and if they work.

“What do you mean if they work?” Jisung asked nervously. “Where’s Chan at is he okay?” He panicking his thoughts rushing through his mind “what if they hurt him... I can’t lose him again....”

"Well, they could be...ears? We're curious as to whether they are just an odd formation, or they actually serve a purpose." Seungmin hummed "Chan is okay, he's outside."

“I think he’s okay, do you really have to check it? What happens if they actually are ears?” He asked cautiously. He looked out of the doors’ window trying to spot Chan. “Is there any way I can see him now?”

"We...actually would do some DNA tests, followed by possible extra surgery on them" Seungmin explained "and yes, you can see him"

“Can I please ask Chan if he’s okay with this, can we deny this surgery?” He stated. Jisung wonders over to Chan “Hey Channie, you feeling okay?” He places a hand on Chan’s shoulder.

Chan looked to Jisung "a little sick...but I'm okay." He frowned "I heard about what you were talking about...if they do surgery then they'd end up testing. They could find out what I am." He mumbled, clearly in a state of shock over it.

“Channie it’s okay, I’ll try my best to get us out of this...I’m so sorry...” jisung nervously turned around heading back to seungmin. “We don’t want to do the DNA testing...” he spoke in a stern voice. “It’s not something we’re worried about right now..”

Seungmin hummed "Well...it could help immensely with helping him- but if you insist." He nodded "we will not..."

“Thank you for helping us” he thanked the doctor and headed back to Chan. “Channie it’s alright you’re gonna be okay, they won’t find out anything... I spoke with them.

Chan smiled "thank god..." He chuckled "So only surgery on my leg, that's good..."

“Yes...that’s good” he smiled. Trying to hug Chan awkwardly since he was lying on the bed. 

Seungmin walked through the door. Jisung spoke up “when is his surgery on his leg?”

Seungmin hummed "in around an hour, they're preparing now" he explained, "it could be a three-hour surgery..."

Jisung gulped “alright. I can stay with him till surgery right..?” He stuttered looking at Chan.

"Yes, you can" Seungmin nodded, "I'm going to prepare now." He began to walk away to the surgery room.

Chan shut his eyes "Hey...Jisung? I...know it sounds odd, but after surgery, could I possibly-" he looked down "yknow...i need something to eat"

He blinked “oh...yes yes please, I’ve been insisting for a while” he kissed his forehead and gently smiled. “Chan...i feel like all if this...is my fault..”

"Not at all, I've been going through this for years" Chan shrugged "you saved me...from all of it"

“I did? but if I didn’t insist on going out, maybe we could have avoided all this...” Jisung said with a sense of guilt. He looked at Chan glancing at the state he was in. “I really hope all of this ends,” he thought. Jisung closed his eyes holding his arms close to his body.

Chan shook his head "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." He gave a gentle smile "it'll be okay...no matter what happens."

Jisung smiles back at Chan but still felt guilty. “I think your surgery is in 20 minutes...” he states looking at the clock.

Chan nodded "it is, but that's okay." He held Jisung's hands "they're so soft, they calm me down"

Jisung didn’t want to leave Chan by himself but it’s what he had to do. “I wish I could come with you..” he looked at Chan’s hands in his.

Chan saw how Jisung didn't want him alone "it'll be okay...I'll be asleep, so...i won't know you aren't there" he lightly kissed Jisung's hand, smiling gently at the other

“I’m sorry I come off so clingy...I’ve been alone for so long...” he said squeezing Chan’s hands. “I hope everything goes well, and it goes by quickly.”

"I know, I have too. I like someone being clingy' he laughed, seeing the doctor come back "Ah, well...it's time. I'll see you soon"

“Okay...Channie...I’ll sees you soon..I love you..” Jisung tried to hold himself together, so Chan couldn’t see how weak he was. 

He sat in the waiting room, pulling out his phone to distract himself. He lifted his legs off the ground and pulled then to his chest. “... I hope he’s okay..”

Around four hours passed by and Chan was out of surgery; he was still slightly high from the anesthetics "...squirrelly boy~"

Jisung giggled “..Channie” he spoke sweetly “...you’re all better now...we can go home and cuddle and be comfortable.” 

He looked around for a solid 10 minutes before finding the doctor, he approached him asking “when will he be able to leave? When can I check him out?”

Chan laughed, nodding "constant cuddles?" He asked, a stupid grin on his face.

The doctor hummed "give him ten minutes to adjust and you'll be able to leave"

“Alright” he replied to seungmin. He looked back at Chan giggling to himself realizing the anesthetics are wearing off. “Gosh he’s so cute,” he thought. “Like a puppy”

Chan was clearly not in the moment, holding onto the other's hand "...You look like a hamster~" he joked.

Jisung blushed “Well I mean I’ve been told I have squirrel or hamster cheeks” he stated, pointing at puffing his cheeks. He held onto Chan pulling him out of the bed. 

Chan finally off the anesthetics.

Chan shook his head "It...wasn't as bad as I thought-" he took the crutches from Seungmin, beginning to walk out, a limp in his step "...my head hurts though"

Jisung left a soft kiss on Chan’s head “ let's call a cab, so we can go home...” he smiled making sure Chan didn’t fall. 

He sat Chan down, after several moments he finally called a cab. Jisung took Chan’s crutches and lifted him into the car, then proceeding to get in from the other side.

Chan nodded, sitting back "thank you for taking care of me, it really means a lot." He chuckled, "you know...i thought I'd be looking after you, seems like that isn't the case"

“We look after each other.” he smiled resting his head on Chan’s shoulder. “We’re almost home, this car ride is short.” 

Finally arriving at Jisung’s place, he helped Chan inside setting him on the couch. “I’ll get you some blankets and water..” he skipped slowly to find the items around the house.

Chan smiled gently, leaning his head back. He shut his eyes, thinking about how fun it was to have Jisung around, they were total opposites but they connected well. 

Jisung found his favorite pink fuzzy blanket covered in hearts. “I love this blanket I hope it helps chan feel better.” He headed towards the kitchen and brought a water bottle. “Channie I brought my favorite blanket for you~” he cooed.

Chan smiled, looking to the blanket "That's...adorable" he chuckled, shuffling over so Jisung could sit by him "...We should order some food for you, this time I'll pay."

“Are you sure you want to play Channie..” he looked at him and pouted. “You haven’t eaten anything” he scooted close to Chan. “Maybe I can help”

Chan paused, glancing to Jisung from the corner of his eye "i...uh, well-" he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly as his face turned red "...how?"

“Well, you said in the hospital you haven’t eaten...so maybe you can take blood...from me?” He mumbled holding the blanket over his face slightly embarrassed at how forward he was being.

Chan looked down, trying to form words but all that came out was a bunch of odd panicked sounds "...I- but the thing is- I mean-" he bit his lip, nervous on how to react. 

Jisung was confused he just heard a sound coming from Chan. “Channie it’s okay, sorry for making you uncomfortable...” he moved his hand to grab Chan’s.

As soon as Chan felt Jisung's hand, he instantly leaned close and kissed the other, moving his arms around the other's neck, letting them hang there loosely

Jisung felt a warm sensation in his chest. He smiled while kissing Chan. “You know I love your kisses~” he cooed breaking the kiss and holding onto him.

Chan smiled "I know you do~" he played with Jisung's hair, moving down and biting the other's neck, finally satisfying his hunger.

Jisung felt slight pain causing him to tense up, gripping on to chan even harder but soon it stopped, feeling Chan’s mouth on his neck. “Mmm,” he mumbled.

Chan moved back, laying on the sofa, suddenly blurting out "That felt SO good." He laughed.

Jisung smiled at Chan seeing him happy is what he wanted. “You know that was kinda hot...” he gulped touching his neck.

"... I think it's because of global warming" Chan replied, not actually realizing what Jisung meant until a few seconds later "Oh-"

He blushed at how cute Chan was. Jisung moved closer to Chan curling upon him like a kitten. “How often do you need...to eat?” He questioned.

"...depends, sometimes I can go for months." Chan explained "unless I'm very hurt, like now...because it replaces what was lost"

“Hmm I understand, I’m glad I was here for you then..” he stroked Chan’s hair lightly. After several minutes of Jisung playing with Chan’s hair, he felt sleepy. 

Jisung hummed “Channie~” he felt himself get sleepier. His arms tucked under the blanks and head on Chan’s chest, Jisung slowly drifting off to sleep.

Chan tilted his head, a soft smile on his face; he brushed his thumb against his lower lip, moving the blood off. He kept Jisung close "Cutie..."

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story is coming along well uwu...

Chan was busy cleaning the house, his leg was still healing, but he could walk far better than before. He was waiting for Jisung to get back from class.

Jisung was exhausted from having classes all day, all he wanted to do was go home and see Chan. "Ten more minutes" he mumbled eagerly. 

Jisung was on his way home finally leaving classes, he passed by many shops filled with colorful items but one item caught his eye. "Wow those are cute...chan would like this I think..." he glanced at two wooden bracelets with a heart engraved on them.

Chan hummed quietly, walking to his room; he felt sick, unsure whether it was because of the chemicals in the cleaning products, or just generally sick "Eh...I'll lay down for a bit-" he shrugged.

Jisung opened the door to his place and kept his small bag close to him. "Channie~," he said excitedly. "I have something for you..."

Chan glanced up "oh?" He huffed "I had just got upstairs" he grumpily walked back down "What is it?"

"Close your eyes and open your hand~" he smiled. 

He placed the bracelet in his palm. "Chan you can open your eyes..." he spoke up.

Chan opened an eye, smiling gently "this is pretty-" he put the bracelet on, staring at it "It...is so wonderful-"

"See...Channie...I have the same one" he cooed pulling Chan close to him. "Like even if we're apart we're always connected somehow..."

Chan nodded, hugging Jisung "that makes me happy...constantly together" he chuckled, closing his eyes

Jisung was engulfed by Chan. He was larger than him but he was so warm he loved how gently he was with him. "I'm really glad you like it.." he said looking up at Chan.

Chan chuckled, "I do, very much-" a frown flashed across his face as his head began to hurt. "By the way... I cleaned the house for you today"

"Aww..you didn't have to Channie.." he poked his cheek. 

Jisung noticed Chan's frown. 

"are you okay? You look like you're hurting?" He said with a concerned tone.

Chan nodded "Just a small headache, it's fine," he shrugged, "Perhaps you should eat something soon~"

"I'll eat...when I have time.." he plastered a fake smile. Jisung was stressing over his classes, getting fired from his part-time job didn't help the situation. He was under lots of stress. "Channie let me put my bag down... I have some work to do.." he rushed to the run.

Chan frowned "Hey, it's okay..." He took Jisung's bag and moved it "I can help you with your work, it's okay"

"I have an assignment to finish..." he was anxious but what he was more anxious about was sleeping. Recently he'd been getting nightmares of hyunjin and hasn't been able to sleep well. 

"Chan I'll be working on my pc for a while, then maybe we can cuddle...if that's alright?" He uttered.

Chan nodded, "of course we can. I'll be making drinks and food for you while you work" he smiled gently, sitting down "Because you need to stay healthy"

Several hours had passed Jisung stared at his pc " I'm almost done with this mess." He scratched his head trying not to stress himself out even more. 

Jisung hoped Chan didn't notice he hasn't been eating much. He just didn't have much of an appetite. "I don't want to worry him...he'll hurt himself like last time..." he grumbled.

Chan brought another drink for Jisung, smiling; his headache had gotten far worse, whenever he was in pain, he couldn't sort his temper. He put the drink down before leaving in silence and the smile faded instantly

Jisung looked up to thank Chan. "Channie...are you sure you're okay..?" He held his hands trying to keep calm.

Chan didn't respond, walking to the bathroom, standing at the sink. He turned on the tap, staring at the water in silence

For 

Jisung ran after Chan, holding onto his side. "Hey, it's okay...I'm here~" he rubbed his back slowly. Jisung never seen Chan so silent, he was worried.

Chan gritted his teeth, he glanced over his shoulder to Jisung; he looked furious, something in him snapped. He moved Jisung back, grabbing his arm and pushing him against the wall.

He was shaking, his back hit the wall. "C-channie...t-that hurts..." he whined trying not to cry. Jisung was terrified, he'd only seen Chan in his wolf form once but this was something different.

Chan seemed to growl, his nails digging into Jisung's arm. His fangs looked sharper, his eyes were a deep red. He shoved the other to the floor, looking as if he wanted to rip Jisung apart. 

Jisung cried "Chan, please! Stop" he was on the floor shaking for his dear life. "Chan look it's our bracelets..see" he slightly lifted his now injured arm. "Please, Chan...it's me Jisung." He was trying not to have a panic attack again "not now please" he thought.

Chan went to reach for Jisung's throat before he paused, seeing the matching bracelets. "I- I'm sorry-" he took steps back, shaking his head "Oh my god... I'm so sorry-" he choked out, holding his head

"C-chan" jisung said breathing heavily. Jisung was trying to get up but he couldn't lift himself. He was so scared of what was happening he began to cry.

Chan watched Jisung, biting his lip; he didn't want to get close, too scared of hurting him again "I didn't realize, I just...snapped-"

Jisung was scared, but he needed some or anything to calm him down. "Help" he choked out while hyperventilating. Trying to grab onto something.

Chan frowned "I...I haven't eaten, but- but... I shouldn't have done that" he held Jisung close "My head hurts so much, I lost focus-"

"I know...is it because you don't have anything in your system" he gulped. Jisung's hands were still shaking, he was hesitant to hold Chan's hands.

Chan sighed "I don't know." He took Jisung's hands, holding them close to his heart "...once you've calmed down, I'll go for a walk..."

He nodded looking up at Chan softly. He knew Chan never meant to hurt him but it wasn't expected. Jisung put his forehead against Chan's chest letting his last tear fall. "It's over now..." he thought

Chan picked up Jisung, taking him to their room. He sat the other down on the bed, taking a deep breath "I'm so sorry you went through that...it was an accident" He didn't want to explain the true reason behind the sudden change in his attitude, he was too worried to explain it. "I'm going for a walk...okay? I need to clear my head"

Jisung nodded again not letting a word. He covered himself in blankets. Grabbed his closest plushies and held them close. "Okay, be..careful" he spoke softly sniffing.

Chan lightly kissed Jisung on the top of his head before he quickly left, running down the road to find somewhere quiet.

Jisung's head hurt so he decided to try to sleep early. 

Several hours had passed. 

His eyes jolted open looking for Chan. "Channie...where are you?" He spoke with a worried tone. He couldn't stay asleep without thinking of hyunjin hurting him again.

Chan decided to stay out late; "how could I have hurt the one person I care for-?" He thought, shaking his head "He doesn't deserve that, failed already." He knew a group was following him and he was getting tired of it.

Jisung looked at the bracelet sighing "where's Chan?"

He pulled out his phone to call Chan. It went straight to voicemail mail three times. Jisung was terrified "hopefully nothing happened to him..." he sat on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

Chan quickly turned down an alleyway, knowing he was now stuck. But he wasn't truly; he knew this group was friends of HyunJin's. As he was shoved down to the ground, he grabbed one of the guy's legs, twisting it and dislocating the knee. 

Jisung realized it was seven in the morning and Chan still hadn't come back. He pulled out his phone seeing if he called back but nothing. He decided to make some toast and jam with a side of coffee to start his day. The house was so quiet Jisung hated the silence.

Chan had dealt with the group after tearing them apart, at one point biting down on one's neck and almost completely ripping out his airway. He was covered in blood but didn't care at all, he began to walk home, his breathing slowly steadying.

Jisung decided to find his journal, he hasn't written in it in a while. He had time for himself he decided "why not write." 

Three pages and many doodles later, Jisung didn't care about anything he just wanted Chan.

Chan walked inside, his face and clothes were drenched in blood, the fringe of his hair stained red. He walked to his room to get changed

Jisung heard the door open he glanced overlooking away from his journal seeing Chan drenched in blood. Jisung jumped up; running over to Chan "C-Channie are you okay??...what happened...why is there so much blood??" He said rubbing his cheek.

Chan hummed "it isn't my blood." He said with an innocent smile, "I'm fine, those who followed me...let's just say they're greeting god now" he chuckled, clearly not phased by what happened.

"Oh.." jisung stepped back a little startled by his response. "Did have anything to do with hyunjin?" He asked.

"Probably some of his friends" Chan shrugged "Maybe I'll have Hyunjin see them soon. That'd be something for him to cry about." His voice trailed with a slight growl "He deserves it, after all"

Jisung nodded he didn't like hyunjin he was hurting everyone around him and it terrified him to bits. "Channie..can I ask you something?" He glanced at him again, holding his arms.

Chan raised an eyebrow, slightly bending down to be the same height as jisung "What is it?" He tilted his head, smiling

"I feel like you still... haven't told me much about this whole wolf thing...like what happened with hyunjin? Why did you snap last night? He said trying not to look Chan in the eyes, hoping he doesn't get mad.

Chan sighed, walking to sit down and explain "I and HyunJin...we weren't ever friends, we tried to be, don't get me wrong- but it didn't work out. One night...I told him, I told him about what I was and that was my biggest mistake. I had never done anything to him at all, he attacked me though" He looked down, shaking his head "Called me a monster, a liar..." He showed a deep scar on his side "Used a silver knife against me, and so I snapped back"

"Channie" jisung said softly looking at the scar, tracing it with his finger. "I'm so sorry...he keeps hurting you." He pulled on Chan's arm resting his head on it. "I'm sorry for being so nosy...we've been living together for a while... I just wanted to know more about you." He trailed off playing with Chan's hand.

Chan nodded "I know, and I understand because I'm such...an odd thing. Curiosity is in everyone's nature" he looked down "The reason I snapped at you- I was...contacted recently by someone I knew, I was in shock and... I was hurt. Because what they wanted was something that they don't deserve"

"Can I ask..who that person is" he questioned looking at Chan giving a soft smile.

"...it was a close friend. I don't want to say..." Chan closed his eyes; his wolf ears had formed and been back flat, showing sadness "It hurts to say his name"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He petted Chan's fluffy ears, holding him close. Jisung started thinking about Minho again, shaking his head trying to pay attention to Chan.

Chan frowned "I should get changed, you're gonna get blood all over yourself." He stood up, grabbing some clothes after going to his room. 

Jisung moved so Chan could get his clothes and decided to wipe the floor of any blood. "Channie..after you change do you maybe just want to relax with me on the couch today?"

Chan got changed after washing himself, putting on some leather trousers and a black shirt with braces. He walked back downstairs to sit by jisung. 

Jisung didn't want to look at him. He knew he made Chan happy; how long would that last before he messed things up again. 

"Can I tell you what happened with minho.," he spoke softly. He could feel the tears forming.

Chan sat beside Jisung "I...was thinking about that last night, but I know I should wait until you were ready, and...if you are ready, then yes"

"I think I'm ready..." he stuttered. "Minho and I were best friends, we did everything together. I started to grow feelings for him when we were around thirteen. I never told him I liked him since I felt like it would ruin everything." He took a deep breath and continued. "One-night Minho, changbin and I went out to a restaurant changbin were with Minho at the time. He upset Minho that day, I could feel it the atmosphere was so off. Minho didn't smile just so quiet. I stood up to use the bathroom..." he breathed even harder. " I came back and I heard Changbin say " Minho you're such a slut, of course, you'd like jisung, but you're with me. After everything I did for you, you treat me like garbage. " He grabbed onto Chan's leg squeezing it. " Minho ran out crying, I ran after him trying to stop him and changbin running after. I got to a busy road...a car came and I was pushed to the ground...Minho got hit." Jisung broke down again "Chan it was my fault I screwed up everything I killed him." Jisung was shaking so hard, his body started to ache.

Chan's eyebrows raised "He...it was him, Changbin, not you." He hugged Jisung tight, keeping the other close "I'm sorry you lost him, he sounds like a loving boy..." He began to play with Jisung's hair "I promise...you won't lose any more people"

"I don't want to lose you, like how I lost him..." he whispered. "you're the only person I have left who didn't blame me for his death." He voiced. 

"I went to that cafe when you had your shift, it felt like the only constant in my life..." he admitted.

Chan frowned, "i...I'm sorry about that. You aren't the problem" he closed his eyes, not even realizing how angry he was getting overhearing the story. 'so it was changbin who ruined his life' he thought 'perhaps I should pay him a nice red visit.'

"But, Chan... don't do anything please...just help me avoid him that's all..he helped me call an ambulance for you.." he trailed off. Looking at Chan's dark gaze; he booped his nose.

Chan clicked back into reality at the sudden touch "I...won't? I won't." He didn't even realize what he agreed to, he was in his thoughts about "problem-solving"

Jisung giggled at Chan's response. He got Chan's attention again. "Did you hear me? Please don't hurt him just keep make sure to help me avoid him" he insisted.

Chan nodded "okay, I won't. I'll keep him from you...but if he tries /anything/ I'll tear his hand off."

"Thank you...Channie.." he smiled at him. "Thank you for not hating me.." he hummed. Holding Chan's hands again. "You know I love your hands.." he said softly.

Chan laughed, tilting his head and giving a nod "you know, sometimes they can be claws, but...that depends on my mood" he chuckled, leaning back on the couch

Jisung looked at Chan "that's kind of scary.." he glanced at his arm. "I like holding them I feel safe.."

"I know it's scary, that's all I know about myself...fear." He shrugged, he tensed his hand for a minute, slightly sharp claws forming from his nails. "See?"

Jisung leaned away "oh." He tilted his head. "All I know how to do if puff my cheeks" he giggled smiling at Chan.

Chan smiled "and it's very cute." He began to play with his claws, a small grin on his face; his aura was dark, like...something bad was around him. He didn't notice it, nor care even if he did know.

He looked at Chan with a loving gaze. "Chan...do you love me?" Jisung asked randomly, instantly regretting it. He realized what he had just said: "umm....nevermind" he got up from the couch.

Chan looked to Jisung "I love you very much." He replied sternly "I'd cut out a thousand hearts for you, but the only one that would match mine, is yours"

Jisung sat on Chan's lap, wrapping his arms around him kissing his lips. "I love you so much...since the first time I meet you..." he gulped saying softly.

Chan hummed, nodding "I know." He looked up to Jisung "I could always tell...its funny, having to show such a personality as I did in that damned store. When really...being myself, an aggressive, protective thing, worked too."

"Oh...heh I'm that obvious and I just realized I've said it multiple times i-" jisung stopped mid-sentence and started to blush.

Chan put a finger under Jisung's chin "You know when you blush...it helps me. Because it makes things...much easier for me, a blood rush to the face...usually travels through the neck." He flashed a fanged grin "Isn't that wonderful?"

"It is" Jisung nodded blushing even harder now "if you want too...you can.," he said quietly looking at Chan.

Chan shrugged "I'm teasing you, of course," he winked; it was noticeable that he was losing grasp of himself, his softer side showed more violence, deceit, and stubbornness. "I like to mess with you"

Jisung blinked he was speechless. ‘Was he flirting?' He thought. He smiled looking at the time it was 6:30 pm his classes started in fifteen minutes. "oh shit I have night classes today! I have to go before I'm late" he stammered.

Chan crosses his legs, an arm hanging on the back of the sofa, "So, want to be late and have fun...or continue with work?"

"Have fun? What kind of fun?" He blinked looking confused.

"Well, we make our own...don't we?" Chan stood up, his neck cracking slightly "...perhaps a game of dog and cat? I'll give you a headstart to run"

"I mean I don't have to go today... I could skip once..but chan whats cat and dog?" He asked smiling but hesitant.

"Go run outside, I'll let you figure it out." He gave a smile, eager, but in a sinister way.

Jisung was ready to have some fun" okay I'll run" he smiled running out the door.

Chan waited a few seconds before bolting out of the door after Jisung; his gentle aura was completely gone, now it was like a hunt, one he could easily finish. 

Jisung running down the street giggling " I'll run to the park..he won't find me there.." he spoke to himself while turning around the corner. 

Finally, in the park, he heard steps behind him.

Chan was right behind Jisung, his head tilted to the side as he pulled the other back, holding him before pushing him onto the grass, kneeling "I've got you now" he chuckled.

Jisung felt himself being held by chan, then being lightly pushed into the grass. He covered his face giggling looking at Chan. " hi..yes you got me pretty fast..." he blushed. Looking into Chan's Chocolate brown eyes.

Chan raised an eyebrow, putting a sharp nail to Jisung's cheek. "I did, didn't I? I caught you so fast, imagine if I didn't hold back though" he laughed, leaning closer "imagine if I just...tore you apart."

Jisung gulped he was intimidated my Chan's dominating presence. "that would hurt me..." he glanced away.

"Not if it happened quickly" Chan chuckled, pouting "Sungie, are you frightened?" 

"A little.." he hid his face again. "I know you're joking though..well I think you are.." he stated.

Chan smiled, "Perhaps I am, yes. I'd rather keep you because I love you." He hummed "You know...you've never seen me change, should I show you?"

Jisung smiled " I love you too~," he said softly. He nodded agreeing to see Chan change.

Chan glanced around "well, it's too open here" he picked up Jisung, taking him to behind some buildings and putting the other down.

Chan had to concentrate, taking a deep breath before he began to shift into his large wolf form; just like last time, his bones began to break and deform, his black hair becoming silver, his fangs becoming sharper and larger. He was now the large wolf which stood on two legs, seven feet tall. He stared down at Jisung, letting out a quiet growl.

Jisung looked up "Wow that's...wow..cute..growl," he said. He motioned Chan to lower his head, so he patted Chan on his head.

Chan crouched down, huffing quietly. He sat there, rather comfortable. He truly thought that Jisung would be afraid of seeing such a painful change, but he wasn't. "Is it because it's me?" He thought, unable to communicate with Jisung.

Jisung tilted his head. "Yknow you're very soft..and fluffy..like a huge puppy.." he giggled smiling at chan. He leaned in closer to Chan, hugging him. " I love you... I just wanted you to know that Channie.." he spoke softly caressing his fur around his ears.

Chan tilted his head, hugging back; the large claws he had could cover jisung's face entirely, like a large fluffy pillow. He found it very entertaining that for such a large creature like him, he wasn't threatening to Jisung.

"I thought I'd be more scared, but I know it's you. You wouldn't hurt me so I trust you..." he said whispered.

Chan gave a small nod, although he felt guilty of the night before when he hurt jisung. He moved Jisung back, letting his head hang down

"Hey, Channie...are you okay?" He moved closer to him. "I'm here it's okay..just look at me" He smiled.

Chan glanced to Jisung, huffing in self-disappointment. He shook his head, a slight frown on his face. "You deserve better than me, but I promised to never leave," he thought, looking down

Jisung asked Chan "Do you want to go home and talk.." he held his huge claws "wow these are huge.." he giggled.

Chan gave Jisung his most serious look before placing his claw on the other's face, covering it entirely

Jisung's face covered with his huge claw. "Chan they're fuzzy, but please take it off my face." Trying to pull off the huge claw.

Chan was acting silly, moving his claw on one side of Jisung's face, and his second claw on the other side. He lightly smacked Jisung with his claws, of course, it didn't hurt because of the fur.

Jisung puffed his cheeks "I know you like when I do this." He held onto Chan's claws smiling.

Chan moved his claws down, laying down and staring at the sky. He slowly shifted back to his normal self, letting out a hiss as it hurt "...That was fun."

"Yes, it was...does it hurt a lot...when you change? He questioned him. Looking at him with concern in his expression.

"Yeah, I feel everything breaking and dislocating when I do." Chan shrugged "But I'm used to the pain, physically and mentally." He began to fiddle with his fingers, unsure whether he was being honest or not

Jisung reached for his hands massaging them. "Are you sure Channie because it looks like it hurts..." he pouted.

Chan sighed "I deal with it all the time, so it's just...natural. It's just the pain I know I must go through" he took a deep breath, his body quite tense as it still hurt

"Why don't we go home Channie? Maybe I'll give you a massage?" He suggested. Jisung held onto Chan's hands and started to walk.

Chan followed Jisung "every night, with the full moon... I'd go to the river, the cold numbed my pain and my feelings...if I was lucky, I sometimes prayed that when I was conscious...a hunter would have found me and finished me off."

Jisung stopped looking at Chan Hugging him tightly. "No don't say stuff like that." He wept. "You don't have to think like that anymore. Okay?"

Chan hugged back, frowning "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I- I tend to get emotional after changing"

"Don't frown my sweet puppy. Don't be sorry, I'm-just worried about you." he spoke softly into Chan's ear.

Chan pouted, resting his head on Jisung's shoulder "it means a lot that you stay with me...even though I'm far from perfect..."

"Everyone has a different definition of perfect and my definition is you~" he giggled kissing his cheek.

Chan closed his eyes, addicted to the affection he was getting. He held onto Jisung, clearly relaxed "you're my perfect too..."

"I adore you so much..." he mumbled to himself. 

"Hey, Channie I'm going to go to a convenience store right next to our place. it's not far from here..let's go..." he mentioned to Chan.

Chan gave a small nod, continuing to hold onto Jisung as he walked with the other "pretty...convenient-" he mumbled.

"I wanted to get some eggs to eat in the morning..." he told Chan. Smiling like a dork "Ohhh here they are..." he yawned. 

After buying the eggs Chan and Jisung headed back to their place.

Chan nodded "I bet they're nice..." He walked into the door, too focused on Jisung to realize he hadn't opened it. "Cute..."

"Be careful Channie, You'll get hurt" he kissed his forehead. 

As they finally made it inside, Jisung kept yawning.

Chan hummed, giving a nod before almost passing out on the sofa, a stupid smile plastered on his face. 

Jisung decided to try to sleep on the sofa next to chan, cuddling him softly. 

Several hours passed; Jisung had woken up in cold sweat shaking and screaming "Don't touch me! Get Away!" he cried.

Chan opened his eyes instantly, seeing Jisung's panic. He grabbed the other and held him close "Shh~ it was a dream, its okay," he whispered. 

"Hyunjin, where is he? He's going to hurt us!" He yelled terrified of what was happening. Holding onto Chan, gripping the hardest he's gripped. "Chan he was going to take you away again..".

Chan frowned, glancing around "He isn't here...it's okay." He hummed, "hold onto me because I'll keep you safe"

He breathed heavily into Chan's chest. His arms wrapped around Chan's waist, shaking so hard his body was aching. Hot tears streaming down his cheeks causing Chan's shirt to get wet.

Chan lifted Jisung's head "Hey...look at me okay?" He pretended to do his funny howl, chuckling midway. 

Jisung sniffled smiling a broken smile. "chan...never leave me..." he held tighter. He looked down again.

Chan nodded "I feel like... I should take care of him finally, so you aren't tormented with these nightmares"

"B-but Chan you're going to get hurt again...what if you don't come back...what if someone bad happens.." his breathing started speeding up again. He closed his eyes trying to ignore his ringing ears.

"Jisung, look at me" Chan whispered, his eyes a very dark red "I will take care of him... I may get hurt, but I can beat him"

Jisung opened his eyes, everything was blurry, he started seeing black dots. Chan's voice was so muffled he couldn't decipher what he was telling him. After several moments of struggling to understand; Jisung loses all consciousness and proceeds to collapse on Chan.

Chan raised his eyebrows "Sungie? Oh no..." He held Jisung close, frowning "Wake up... I hope you're okay..."

Jisung unconscious for several seconds, he opens his eyes. "c-chan?...I'm sorry.." he said weakly.

"You deal with me... I deal with you" Chan chuckled, wiping away Jisung's tears. "You won't have to worry, okay? Come on, let's make you some food"

"Okay..." he followed behind Chan like a needy puppy. Clinging onto his arm; he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Chan was still aching from his change, his neck constantly cracking from the tension it had been through. He began to prepare food for Jisung, taking deep breaths to relax. 

Jisung lifts his free arm and rubs the back of Chan's neck, while he prepares the food. "Does this feel okay?.." he asked.

"Yeah...it does." He smiled, giving a small nod "You see, even though I'm like this...the muscles can stay tense, or some could still be stretched...like if you haven't prepared for a workout." He chuckled

"I'm glad I can help...somehow." He smiled. "Sounds painful...how often do you usually Change? Jisung asked.

"Usually...if there's a full moon, sometimes when I'm just stressed." Chan explained, "I can't stay like this during a full moon, it's forced at that time."

"Thank you for telling me..." he smiled. "Channie I'm h-hungry.." he pouted.

"I know you are..." Chan was cooking the eggs that Jisung had bought "how does...food taste? Like, for you?"

"It's...hmmm..you know how you enjoy blood; well like that. It can have different tastes some sweeter, some bitter and so on." He explained. He looked at Chan "I have a random question..." he asked.

Chan nodded "Is it how does blood taste and why do I need it?" He laughed "I bet it is."

“Umm I’m not sure how to explain it...but you need it to survive too live.” He responds. “When you drink blood....are you like...marking that person..” he asked awkwardly. Looking away from Chan’s face.

"Marking them? In what way, as my own? No, it doesn't work like that. While it does create some bonding...it's not always like that" Chan hummed, finishing the food and passing it to Jisung "when we don't have it...we go for anything"

He nodded "I understand...now." Staring at the food. He shoveled the food in his mouth filling his cheeks. "This is pretty good!...thank you channie~," He said with his mouth full.

Chan smiled "I'm glad you like it, sungie...not bad for my first time cooking" he sat down, closing his eyes as pain shot down his back. He was silent, trying to ignore it. 

Jisung turned his head noticing Chan's eyes were shut "Channie~, are you alright?" he looked concerned.

"...a scar on my back just opened up." Chan mumbled, a hint of pain in his voice "all the way down my spine"

"Can I see...maybe I can put some ointment and bandages." He insisted on helping him.

Chan slowly stood up, his teeth gritted "Okay...okay-" he bit his lip, removing his shirt to show the scar on his back which had torn open; the muscle on the inside was visible, the skin tore open wide

Jisung gulped "this might need more than what I can do but let's try.." he moves Chan to the bathroom. He grabs the ointment "okay Chan get ready this might sting for now...I'm sorry."

Chan stood at the sink, nodding "alright...get it done with-" he mumbled, sighing "if it's gonna hurt..."

Jisung lathered Chan's scar with ointment, going as carefully as he could. Hearing him whine in pain hurt jisung. "We're almost done, I just have to wrap you up. 

He moved around Chan's gulping at the sight, he's never seen Chan Shirtless before. He glances at him then looks away continuing the wrapping.

Chan gritted his teeth, his body extremely tense as he gripped onto the sink, managing to crack it slightly with the pressure he was putting on it. "God...damn it."

"Channie...just breathe it'll be okay," he says softly "we're done." Setting everything down, he sits in front of Chan. "You did so well.." he smiled.

Chan stepped back, glancing to the sink "sorry, i...kinda broke it" he mumbled "thanks for helping though"

"It's okay we can always fix it later.." he smiled. 

Jisung kept noticing Chan's body looking at how fit he was. It was a view he enjoyed.

Chan rolled his shoulders back, walking to the sofa again as he grabbed his shirt "So...what now?"

Jisung realized he was checking out Chan. His face turns crimson "I'm not sure..anything you wanna do?" He asked in a flustered manner.

Chan glanced to Jisung "Not that I can think of...no." He chuckled, letting jisung look before he put his shirt back on "Maybe go for a walk?"

"That sounds calming... let's do that.." he smiled still a bit flustered.

Chan began to walk out with Jisung, a smile on his face "What do you see me as, even like this...more human, or animal?"

"Human..i mean you have some animals traits but human. " he smiled back at chan.

Chan smiled "I'm glad you see me as a human, that's all I want to be known as. After all...it is a curse" he chuckled "Its nice to know people know past it."

Jisung moved his hand to the others. "Of course I see you as human..." he says. Jisung trips on the sidewalk bumping his head against the sidewalk. "Ouch," he said rubbing his head.

Chan quickly helped Jisung up, pouting "be careful" he laughed, kissing Jisung's head 'You okay?"

"Yeah..I'm okay" he mumbled smiling at Chan. ``Why do I always embarrass myself' he thought.

Chan nodded, glancing down an alleyway for a split second, seeing a figure; he shrugged it off, thinking it was a bin "glad you're okay~"

Chan kept on walking, thinking of the shadowed figure he saw "probably just a bin" he thought, holding Jisung's hand. 

Jisung moved closer to Chan avoiding the loud sounds of the night. Jisung was uneasy, "It's so loud..." he mummed.

Chan kept Jisung close "I know...but it's okay because I'm here," he said softly, smiling "You can stay close to me"

Jisung stayed close to Chan. Smiling at him feeling secure. "I love how you protect me..." he babbled. " Tell me more stuff about you, Chan.."

Chan hummed "...There isn't much to tell, unfortunately. I-" he looked down "All I know is that I've been hurt often"

"It's okay." He said rubbing his hands. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen anymore." He gave him a reassuring smile. 

Chan nodded, looking to Jisung "...And I'll keep you safe in return"

Jisung saw a familiar face down the road." Is that Felix?" He spoke. Felix was in a few of Jisung's classes. They talked often but never hang out outside of college.

Chan glanced to the side, seeing Felix; he pushed Jisung behind him, almost like a barrier because he didn't know who Felix was.

"Hey! Chan, it's okay...he's a friend." He peeked his head, seeing that Felix was waving happily. 

"Hey, Jisung how's it going, mate?" He said enthusiastically running towards Jisung. "Who's that?" he pointed at Chan.

Chan lowered his guard slightly but was still protective. He grabbed Felix's shirt so he wouldn't get closer 'No need to be so close. And my name is none of your business"

"Hey, Chan it's okay...he won't hurt us.." he whispered to him.

Felix took a step back. 

I'm doing good and oh yeah he's my boyfr-roommate." He told Felix. Trying not to blush. 

"Oh, so he's the guy you're always gushing about...in class." He said laughing. 

"Felix shut up!" he mumbled looking at the ground in embarrassment.

Chan raised an eyebrow, "you...speak of me with others?" He looked to Jisung in surprise "Why?"

"I like talking about you.." he gulped. "you make me happy." He started to pick at his bracelet. 

"Well...jisung it's nice seeing you. I've got to go and meet up with boyfriend...see ya in class." He smiled walking the opposite direction.

Chan smiled "Thank you, Jisung...it means a lot that someone talks about me in a good way." He took Jisung's hand again, beginning to hum quietly. 

"Channie.." he looked up at Chan swinging his arm lightly. "My legs hurt..." he rubbed his knee with his free hand.

Chan almost instantly picked Jisung up "Does this help?" He asked, tilting his head "...sleep if you need to, rest is important"

Jisung let out a soft squeak, not expecting Chan to pick him up. He nodded "Yes..it does" resting his head on Chan. 

His eyes felt heavy but he held them open as much as he could.

"Yes...we are." Chan began to walk faster, his teeth gritted before he cried out in pain, dropping Jisung and falling.

HyunJin had been following, he had struck Chan with a sharp silver blade, leaving it in the other boy's side.

Jisung fell out of Chan's arms hitting his arm on the concrete. He glanced overseeing Chan in pain and a silver object pierced into Chan's side. 

He scooted over to Chan grabbing his side. "What the Fuck?" He said angrily while looking at hyunjin.

Chan gritted his teeth, his side beginning to burn. He tried to remove the blade, letting out a yell as it hurt more.

HyunJin looked furious, completely sick of Chan even existing "I'm tired of him, I'm tired of the fact that this thing exists"

"First of all He's not a ‘thing'," he said moving closer to Chan. "And second of if you weren't such an asshole maybe he wouldn't have hurt you.." he said in a frustrated tone.

"Then he would have hurt someone else, simple. He's probably hurt you before, you have a scratch and a bite mark going down your neck" HyunJin shrugged "So be honest."

"It's none of your damn business if he's hurt me or not. Don't you have better things to do?" He said trying to sooth Chan by rubbing his cheek.

HyunJin chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed Jisung's shirt and began to drag him from Chan. "And what happened to me is none of your business, so his consequences...are not either."

Chan glanced to Jisung, shaking his head. He tried to pull himself closer, the silver beginning to dig deeper into his side. "Leave...him alone-"

"Let go of me...Hyunjin...LET GO" he tried moving away from hyunjin. Lightly kicking his leg not budging him. 

Jisung was afraid of what Hyunjin was capable of.

HyunJin shoved Jisung down, kicking him in the side "You're a pain too, it seems" he hissed, before pausing and glancing over his shoulder.

Chan let out a loud yell, his eyes became an extremely dark red. His fangs becoming sharper and his claws forming over his nails. His bones snapping and muscles stretching as he became the large wolf. He ran towards HyunJin, grabbing him and digging his claws into the boy's stomach. 

Jisung grabbed his side squeaking in pain. "C-channie..." he moved slightly. Jisung closed his eyes using his hands to cover his ears to avoid the scene in front of him. He just wanted to hide. 

Chan didn't care about what he was doing; HyunJin had hurt Jisung, and that was the last straw. He kept dragging his claws down Hyunjin's front before biting down on his neck, taking the blood for himself.

Jisung laid on the ground shaking. Hearing noises coming from the two. "Why is this happening..." he breathed slowly.

Chan finally kicked HyunJin to the side, leaving him there as he then walked to Jisung. He stared at the young boy, still full of anger.

The noises stopped, Jisung opened his eyes seeing the wolf in front of him. He glanced overseeing hyunjin lying on ground relieved he was going to hurt him. He removed his hands from his ears, Staring into his eyes.

Chan leaned down; blood covered him, but he didn't care. He heard sirens and looked to the side; Changbin had seen it all. He quickly grabbed Jisung and sprinted back home.

"Oh no...changbin seen..." he breathed heavily shaking in Chan's grasp. 

Finally making it home. Jisung made sure everything was locked, all the windows and doors. He headed straight for the bedroom.

As soon as he put Jisung down, Chan fell to his knees; the silver was right by his lung, practically poking it. He laid there in agony, unable to do anything.

Jisung heard a Thud on the floor. He ran seeing Chan on the floor with the silver still in his side. Jisung breathed in holding onto the sliver pulling it out. "Channie I'm so sorry.." he said with the sliver in his hand throwing it. 

He put pressure on the wound trying to maintain the amount of bleed gushing, finally stopping it. The gash was so big; He was sure what he had in the cabinets to help.

Chan was quickly losing energy, he changed back to his human self. "Sungie...sungie, it's okay-" he called out, feeling weak "You don't have to..."

"No..i have to you saved me from him..I'll save you.." he said trying to comfort him. 

Jisung jumped up rushing toward the bathroom searching for anything that could help. He found more bandages, some ointment and he found a healing adhesive that would hold the gash together. 

He took everything back to Chan cleaning him up.

Chan gave a small nod "Imagine...if things ended like this, it's...like a comic. The bad guy...becomes good, saves his love...then loses" he laughed, even though it hurt. 

"It can't end yet..." he looked at Chan laughing in pain. He moved closer pulling Chan close to him. "I love you...I don't want to lose you.." he whispered as he kissed his forehead.

Chan smiled, nodding "I know..." He held his side, slowly pushing himself up to kiss Jisung "Thank you...truly, for caring"

Jisung held Chan close "I'm not sure what will happen but as long as we have each other well be okay.." he said softly stroking Chan's hair.

Chan closed his eyes, trying to relax before he heard a knock on the door. "Oh..."

"I'll get that..." jisung said moving away from Chan.

Hesitating to open the door.

"Oh hello.." he gulped.

Changbin stood at the door, horror covering his face "What...what was that I saw? What the fuck is going on-?"

Jisung pulled Changbin in slamming the door. "Let us explain.." he trailed off starring at Chan. 

Chan and Jisung Proceeded to explain to Changbin of what had happened. Jisung kept squeezing Chan's hand.

Changbin shook his head, stepping back "He- so he's a freak? He bloody murders people!?" He looked frightened "What the hell-"

"NO HE'S NOT A FREAK...at least he didn't kill my best friend...and blamed me for it.." he said in discomfort. "He protects me...hyunjin has attacked up so many times..." he insisted.

Changbin bit his lip "Someone who isn't a freak doesn't turn into a wolf or whatever. You're in danger, you've got to get away from him."

Chan sat himself up "Changbin, a friend takes the blame for their mistakes. You didn't, own up to that...then I'll give you permission to call me such things as a freak."

Jisung nodding agreeing with Chan's words. "Changbin...please don't talk about this with anyone...this stays between us..." he muttered.

He looked at him begging "Please.."

Changbin gave a hesitant nod "if he...ever comes near me, in that...weird shitshow then I'll tell everyone. But...otherwise, it's a secret"

"Thank you..." he said. I'll keep him away...but please can we stay away from each other for a while until we sort things out.." he pleaded.

Changbin nodded, quickly leaving. He tried to be friends again, but now such a...terrifying person was in Jisung's life, he couldn't.

Chan pushed himself onto the sofa, frowning "I'm sorry you were dragged into my mess of a life."

"I mean my life is a mess too...and it's not like I wanted to be friends with him again..." he looked at Chan smiling. "We're both a mess, but we'll figure it out soon enough..." he said quietly.

Chan nodded, looking to the ceiling "Do you think...that one day, I'd be free of the curse? I'd be normal?"

Jisung sat next to Chan, poking his cheek. "I mean it's a possibility...I'm not sure...though," he said, holding him close.

Chan nodded, staying close, curling up and letting himself be held by Jisung; he was tired of showing no true emotion, only being the tough and aggressive one.

Jisung felt warm holding onto Chan. The security of being with Chan made Jisung smile. "Just relax...my sweet puppy..." he moved his face closer to Chans.

Chan took slow deep breaths; he would never be able to explain the true pain of the curse, even someone like Jisung wouldn't be able to understand how much it hurts. The feeling of a knife being dragged down his chest was always lingering, poison in his mind, slowly getting to him.

"C-channie I know I don't understand much, but you can always talk to me..." he cupped Chan's face.

Chan looked to Jisung, shaking his head. He was quiet, not wanting to speak about his burdens; it hurt, that's all he felt was pain. A constant argument in his mind, a lack of visual on what he was. "What is like to live regularly? How do they get by?" Was a thought that always went through his head.

"I mean it's...alright but I'm lonely most of the time...a lot of expectations of you and it's just yeah..." he said calmly. "It's not fun...when you don't like living...but have to.." he closed his eyes letting out a sigh.

Chan nodded "it's...just pain? It's...what I feel, every day." He looked down, his grip tightening on Jisung "all I feel is an argument, I lose every time. I have to hide away, alone...with /him/" it was unclear on who 'he' was, but it must be someone who isn't nice.

"Him...??" He asked puzzled by his response. Resting his chin on Chan's head.

Chan frowned "...the curse isn't just a change, it's...someone else who wants to control. We're always fighting for the mind, when I went for HyunJin...that was /him/" he explained.

Jisung nodded trying to understand. "We all have some type of voice in our heads...so many voices..." he murmured. 

He turned Chan around "we can get through this...we can try..." he let a soft smile spread across his face.

Chan looked down "you know...when I chased you? That was him, but... I managed to get back as I caught you. He planned to hurt you" he mumbled

"Oh.," he said somewhat confused. "Do you think he would...actually hurt me..." he gulped slightly pulling away.

"He always wants to, his favorite sound- I always hear it...bones breaking. He finds it fun" Chan sighed "I always have to hold back."

Jisung looked at him "but you wouldn't do it right..." he gripped his arm.

"I wouldn't... I'd never" Chan hugged Jisung, "...not me."

"... I know" he breathed calming down. 

"You know you're the only person who's made me...not want to...leave.." he said closing his eyes.

Chan nodded "Yeah... I know, I wish... I had a full reason not to leave" he bit his lip "but I'd never be accepted, I'd go to hell."

"You have a reason...me..." he said hesitating. He squeezed his eyes even tighter.

"But... I could hurt you, I'm always afraid of that, every second since I first saw you." Chan took a deep breath, "no matter what, I love you."

He nodded eyes getting glassy. "Well get him out of there.." he pointed at Chan's head. "I love you too..." he kissed Chan's cheek.

Chan chuckled, he began to fall asleep as he held onto Jisung. He was finally drained of energy after such a bad night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung missing??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: violence, anxiety attacks

Chan, who was still extremely exhausted and in pain, woke up. He went to hug Jisung, only to find the boy missing. "Jisung...?" He called out, slowly standing up "Are you here?"

Jisung’s face was covered by a black bag, shaking back and forth. Then proceeded to pass out. 

He woke up in a white room all groggy, “Where am I?”

Minho was sat opposite Jisung "it's been a while, I missed you." He smiled, his voice was blunt with very little emotion to it; he had been dead for years, how was he alive?

Chan tried to call Jisung but there wasn't any answer, he searched around the house, beginning to worry

“M-Minho?” He moved back. “How are you alive...what’s going on...ahh my head hurts..” he was rubbing his head with his hand. 

“Don’t get near me...where’s Chan.,” he asked nervously.

"...your friend? At home, I made sure he slept through my visit. I can't explain how, but...at least I'm back" Minho hummed, taking Jisung's hand "I missed you a lot."

Jisung ripped his hand away “don’t touch me...get away...I thought you were dead for years..” he said in a frustrated tone. 

“What did you do to him?” He asked getting ready to run away at any moment.

"I gave him some sleeping pills...nothing bad" Minho shrugged "And don't think of running, its a bad idea. And I know you thought I was dead, I didn't want changbin anymore."

Jisung moved to the corner of the room. “How are you not dead?” He questioned. “Did you fake your death to get away from Changbin?” He said.

"... I survived the accident, but changbin...i didn't want to be near him after what he did. I got brought here to a new family, a better one" Minho explained. 

“If you survived..why didn’t you tell me?” He said angrily. “What family...what are you talking about? Where am I anyway?” He spoke louder.

"Because I didn't know if you would tell Changbin. That's why." Minho raised an eyebrow "You're in district nine, my home "

“I wouldn’t tell him..if you didn’t want me too... I liked you a lot during that time..” he gulped. 

“District nine, where is this place? Is it far from my home? Can I go back to Chan pleased?” He asked.

"It's far from your home, unfortunately. And...Chan will probably not want to come to collect you, he'll find a new partner and then replace that one, like you and the one before" Minho shrugged "Come on, we need to get you marked."

“Marked? Minho don’t you dare come near me..” he kicked Minho back. “Chan won’t leave me he loves me...he wouldn’t replace me..he can’t.” He said in a shaky tone.

Minho stumbled back, gritting his teeth "What...was that for?" He choked out, holding his stomach "You need to come with me...and don't believe Chan, he's a liar-"

“He’s not a LIAR!” he said yelling. “You’re the liar...you made me think you died... why should I believe a liar.,” he spoke struggling under Minho’s grip. “He loved me and was there for me when you weren’t...getaway!” He screamed kicking the closest table to Minho.

Minho was able to push the table aside, pinning jisung down "I know things that you don't, maybe that's why you should believe me"

“What are those things then...tell me then!” Trying to wiggle out of his grip again. “You’re such a coward for not telling me you were alive...you just stayed here, while I struggled being hated.” He spoke heavily.

Minho frowned "A coward? While I was hiding from being hurt? I didn't know you were hated!" He glanced up, seeing HyunJin walk in; he was covered in scars and stitches.

HyunJin helped Minho bring Jisung to the surgery room, he stayed quiet, watching them

“Hyunjin don’t touch me..” Jisung cried. “Please just leave me alone.” Hot tears streaming down his face “I just wanna my channie..” he whispered weakly.

Minho hummed "perhaps if he's smart enough to find you...then yes" he chuckled "But...you don't know the story of who Chan is."

“Then tell me the the...goddamn story and let go!” He jerked his arm away from them angrily.

Minho nodded "Chan is a hunter, he literally finds someone he likes...uses them until they're useless to him, then gets rid of them"

He blinked confusedly “He wouldn’t do that to me...” he said quietly. “How do you know this information? Who told you this?” He asked concerned.

"I saw it myself, I saw what he did" Minho sighed "I'm sorry, but it's true...he does it to a lot of people"

“He’s never..done that to me..” he stuttered. Jisung looked down not believing a single word. “ I don’t believe you unless he tells me this himself them I’ll believe it.” He spoke confidently.

"That's your choice than" he pulled out a small scanner like a machine, putting it over Jisung's wrist and leaving a mark there. He then passed medication to Jisung "take these, it will...wake you up more"

Jisung looks at the medication-taking it calmly hiding it and saying “okay I’ll take it then.” 

He didn’t want to take a random drug by a liar, and he wasn’t even sure what it was.

Minho nodded "okay..." He walked out, making sure Jisung followed him; he saw on one of the security cameras that Chan was there. "...alright, grab the nets" he huffed

Chan was able to track Jisung down through the phone. He kept searching the rooms before one went on lockdown "Shit-"

“Minho what’s happening? What’s going on..?” He said jumping at the loud alarms. He peeped over Minho’s shoulder looking at the cameras. “Chan? He’s here..how did he find me?” He thought.

Minho hummed, watching the cameras and setting the nets off to trap chan. "We'll have a chat with him.."

Minho watched Chan get stuck, he laughed and began to walk out of the room to him. He kept Jisung with him and had HyunJin follow behind. 

“Minho where are we going?” He questions him. 

Trying to find out where Chan was. Slowly trying to move away from Minho.

"We're going to get your...friend" Minho hummed, opening the door. He kept his grip on Jisung, knowing that the boy would go over to Chan.

Chan glanced to Minho "...Wait- Minho?" He recognized Minho from the photos that Jisung showed him

“C-chan...please” he tried pulling away from Minho. 

“Help me” he mouthed.

Chan was already pulling the nets off of him, he stood up and walked to Minho, punching him harshly "Don't touch him." He growled quietly "He's mine"

Minho instantly let go of Jisung, shock covering his face as he held his almost broken nose. 

Jisung grabbed onto Chan. “Finally you came...they were telling me things...” he whimpered.

Chan moved Jisung behind him, "Now, how about you get out of our way before I make you?"

HyunJin stepped in "I'm not letting you go anywhere, so...be good and we'll be nice" he laughed

Jisung was scared seeing hyunjin again, getting even closer to Chan. “What are we gonna do?” He whispered.

Chan glanced to Jisung, he didn't say anything as he then stepped towards HyunJin, swinging his leg behind the other boy's leg, tripping him up before grabbing his wrist, twisting it and breaking it.

Jisung’s eyes widened not expecting that to happen. “C-chan let's leave please...” He whispered again.

Chan began to pull Jisung out of the room, realizing District nine was going into a lockdown "Shit..." He looked over his shoulder, seeing Minho hurrying behind them

Jisung looked around frantically “Oh no fuck..” he spoke. He grabbed Chan Running down the hall. I 

Chan ran down the hall with Jisung, before he skidded to a halt, seeing someone locked in one of the rooms "hold on-"

“Hmm..?” He said with a perplexed look. “Who is it?” He looks at Chan. “We need to hurry...”

Chan frowned slightly, he turned to Minho "You're keeping people here? You're literally holding hostages?"

Minho raised an eyebrow, laughing nervously "No...not at all..."

“H-hostages...Minho what happened to you?” He baffled at his response. “You really think...I’ll come back to you when all of this is happening..” he turned his head looking at Chan.

Minho shook his head. "I don't hold them...they're not mine, you haven't even thought...if I'm one" slight emotion was heard in his voice, rather then the blunt tone. 

Chan frowned, "wait-" he snatched the medication that Minho was holding "Oh..."

“Y-you’re o-one...?” Jisung gulped. “What’s in that medication?” He asked Chan. 

Shaking his head “ugh...this is too much to process...”

Chan moved Jisung back before he kicked the door open, seeing a young boy in there. He had a name tag on. 'Jeongin' it read.

Jisung looked at the poor boy. “He looks exhausted...” he frowned. Looking at Chan “ we should take him with us...C-Channie...”

Chan nodded "we're going to..." He hurried in, helping Jeongin stand before walking out with him "...we need to get out but how?"

“Maybe an air vent...” He questioned Chan. “I’m not really sure, but we have to find a way.” He mumbled. Moving closer to Jeongin plastering a soft smile “Hey we’ll get you out...”

Jeongin didn't say a word, he looked hurt and sad. He held Jisung's hand loosely, his hand shaking slightly.

Chan was walking through the hallways, trying to understand where he was. "Okay... I think we're close-"

Jisung gripped onto jeongin’s hand rubbing it with his thumb. “I hope we’re almost there...Chan...how did you know I was here? He asked Chan.

Chan rubbed the back of his neck "uh...scent and- you left your phone's location on." He chuckled, "So...thats how"

“Ohh...” he blinked awkwardly touching his ear. “Let’s try to get out...” he looked down at the mark on his wrist trying to rub it off. “How does this come off?” he murmured

Minho looked over "it won't." He explained "it's part of you...part of me, Jeongin and HyunJin"

“What!” He yelled. “No no no...what does it mean..” he looked Minho.

Minho shrugged "It just means...you've been here" he mumbled "You're a part of district nine"

“I don’t want to be part of it...forget it.” He rolled his eyes irritated.” Let’s just find a way out...quickly.”

Chan walked through one of the doors "a...bus?" He raised an eyebrow "who knows how to drive one?" He joked

“I don’t know...how..” he spoke. “ we could try.” He moved to the bus trying to open the doors.

Chan pulled the door open, climbing through the back "clothing here for you guys, cmon-" he stared at the wheel "ah, I'll try-"

“Alright...Everyone get in” he spoke looking at everyone. 

The bus started moving Jisung held onto the seats tightly.

Chan saw the gate closed "Hold tight-" he rammed through it, his eyes widening as he saw a beautiful field outside, a long road...yet no one there.

“Wow...it really is beautiful..” his eyes widened. “Which road do we take...” he smiled.

"The left one seems no one's taken that road" Chan turned left, driving down the road "not too bad for...a first time-"

“Not that bad...” he smiled. He looked at jeongin still shaking in the seat beside him. “Hey, kid it’s okay we're away from there now..” he tried to comfort him.

Jeongin glanced to Jisung, giving a small nod. He shuffled slightly closed to Jisung, holding onto him.

Chan looked back to the others "How are you?"

Jisung nodded yawning at Chan. “Kind of sleepy..” 

“How long do you think it will take to get back home...” he spoke anxiously.

"Not long, I don't think." Chan hummed "We'll be out soon..."

Minho looked to Jisung "...Jisung, I'm sorry I left. I was frightened because Changbin...was gonna hurt me"

Jisung looked away, he stared out the window. “I know, but you could at least said something...” he mumbled.

Minho looked down "I got rid of my phone... I didn't want him tracking me, then I ended up there-"

Jisung nodded at Minho, all he wanted was to stay home with Chan. 

Several hours passed, roads seem to look more familiar. “I think we're out if there-“ he glanced at Chan.

Chan nodded, parking up. "Come on... let's go." He hummed, walking out. He made sure everyone was okay; he noticed that Jeongin was pale and slow "We should get home quick"

Jisung grabbed onto Chan’s arm trying to keep up while holding jeongin’s hand. “We should...we’re not too far...” he stated. 

Jisung Opened the door to his place, he made sure everyone was safe before locking the doors.

Chan sat Jeongin down "Hey...kid, what's your name-?" He wanted to see if Jeongin would talk.

Jeongin took off his nametag, passing it to Chan and pointing to it.

Jisung moved over to jeongin patting his head lightly. “Minho...why can’t he talk?” He said in a worried tone.

"Oh, him? He never has. I found out he had been raised in that place...he's always just been silent." Minho explained. 

“Oh” Jisung nodded, frowning slightly. Jisung rubbed his eyes, they were killing him. 

He wanted to cuddle Chan but everyone was around making Jisung nervous. “W-why don’t we all rest, and then figure out what to do.” He mentioned looking at Chan.

Chan nodded "Yes, I agree." he sorted the sofa out, so Minho and Jeongin could sleep there. He took Jisung's hand, walking to their room. "Hey...you alright?" he whispered

Jisung nodded avoiding Chan’s eye contact. “It’s just a lot to comprehend..” he said softly. He headed straight for the bed to rest.

Chan followed, sitting by Jisung; he wouldn't sleep that night, instead staying awake to look after his partner. He smiled gently, brushing Jisung's hair.

“I’m just not used to being around him again...I’ve moved on..but he’s back.” he moved his body close to him nuzzling his face into Chan’s Chest. “I don’t want you t-thinking I’ll leave you...” he mumbled.

"I know, don't feel bad." Chan hummed, hugging Jisung "You know...I'm glad all of this has happened, we've bonded over it." he chuckled. 

“Chan...Minho told me something...” he pulled away from Chan. “He told me, y-you use people...until they’re useless then-“ he stuttered “you get rid of them.” A tear rolled down Jisung’s Cheek. “Is this true..”

Chan froze, his body suddenly tense. He glanced to Jisung, frowning "I used to...a few years ago." he nodded "I used...to do it, because I thought...if I don't use them, then I'd be used."

“H-he said y-you would do the same to me..” Jisung started shaking, he gripped onto his arm again.

  


"No, I won't... I stopped it a long time ago." Chan shuffled back, wanting to give Jisung space "I'm sorry, but... I did stop years ago."

  


Jisung nodded looking down “I knew even if you did it...you had changed but I was scared..” Jisung motioned Chan to come closer “don’t leave me please.” He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep since he woke up kidnapped last time.

Chan moved back to Jisung, holding him close "Okay... I'm sorry, I really am. I- I was a very disturbed person back then."

Jisung nodded “I’m sorry for thinking you’d do that to me... I still don’t trust minho...though.” He looked back up to Chan.” He held onto his waist not letting go.

"I know...I understand how you feel, please...if you have issues then tell me." He chuckled, "I love you a lot..."

He smiled “I love you..” he said kissing his cheek. “I love it when you protect me Chan” he hummed softly.

Chan chuckled, nodding as he put his head against Jisung's "I know...and that's why I do it."

Jisung leaned in Kissing Chan Longer this time. “Mmm..i like this,” he said in-between the kisses.

Chan's eyebrows raised, looking to Jisung; he was in surprise of the kiss and was slightly panicking

Jisung stopped “C-Channie are you alright..?” He looked into his eyes full of concern.

Chan's eyes were full of excitement, he was smiling like a complete moron. "I'm fine-"

Jisung continued slowly kissing him again. “Mmm,” he mumbled while his hands started moving feeling Chan’s body through his shirt.

Chan smiled, tilting his head "Hey...Sungie~" he grinned at Jisung, his fangs showing "You know...yesterday you mentioned I hadn't eaten."

Jisung adjusted him so Chan could feed on him. “Go ahead I know you need it...you’ve done a lot today, you deserve it.” He hummed smiling at Chan.

Chan winked "I deserve a lot." he teased, leaning down and biting Jisung's neck, a small smile on his face as he took the blood.

“Ah” He squeaked since he hasn’t done this in a while. “Mmm...Channie~” he said smiling while his face dusted with pink.

Chan leaned back, humming "thank you~" he smiled, clicking his neck slightly "Ah...my neck aches." he groaned.

“You’re welcome..channie~,” he said rubbing his neck. He started to scratch Chan around his ear. “I heard puppies like their ears scratched” he smiled.

Chan began to laugh, his leg suddenly twitching. He accidentally kicked Jisung off the bed but didn't realize as he was so relaxed and was laughing so much.

Jisung landed on the floor hitting his arm on the nightstand. “Ow...well I’m not doing that again.” He said giggling while rubbing his arm in pain.

Chan helped Jisung back up, he rolled his eyes "Sorry" he smiled, laying back on the bed. "So...what should we do?"

“I know I won’t be able to sleep anytime soon...so anything Is fine.” He smiled leaving a small peck on his cheek.

Chan hummed, rolling closer to Jisung. He put an arm around the other, tilting his head before he looked up, hearing a sound from downstairs "Ah...bloody hell."

“C-chan what was that...” he said getting up and following behind Chan To the other room.

Chan went to investigate, seeing Jeongin who was shaking because of how cold he was; he had dropped a glass by accident. "Ah...it's just the kid."

“Channie, I’ll clean up the Glass...go warm him up okay..? Jisung proceeds to clean up the glass making sure not to cute himself again.

Chan nodded, walking over and grabbing a blanket, putting it around Jeongin and sitting him down.

Minho hummed "it's common that he gets the shakes...That's why he was never used back at district nine."

“Used..” Jisung said looking up. “Used for what.” He spoke loudly. 

Throwing all the glass in the bin.

Minho hummed "Whatever they want...testing...fights, anything." he explained

“That’s why you brought me there...to do that..” he said angrily moving closer to Minho. Grabbing his shirt “you really are an asshole..”

Minho raised his eyebrows "No...No, that wasn't-" he stared at Jisung, shaking his head "I wanted to see you but I was afraid to leave."

“Did you not care about how I would feel, after not seeing you for nearly three years...” he loosened his grip on the boy’s shirt. 

Just took a few steps back, “What did you think was going to happen?” He huffed.

"I don't know...I-" Minho looked down "has it been three years? really?" He shook his head, holding it in his hands as he took heavy breaths "I've been on that...medication for three years? it felt like a few days."

‘Medication’ he thought. “Oh this...thing you gave me..” he pulled out a small pill from his pocket showing Minho. “What does it do...minho..”

Minho frowned, "I...did I give it to you?" he took the pill from Jisung "That's what I had, that...kept me in the loop. The loop of my tasks-"

“What tasks..what did you do?” He asked. Jisung wasn’t sure if his tasks were dangerous or not.

"We were tasked to test...medication, weapons-" he showed a large scar on his stomach "Sometimes even chemicals."

“That sounds terrible,” he said frowning at Minho. “Did it hurt...you?” 

He took a quick glance at Chan noticing he was getting sleepy.

"Of course it did." Minho sat back, biting his lip as he closed his eyes "It's what I dealt with...since I 'died.'" he looked to Jeongin, who looked like he was about to have a breakdown. he walked over, passing the medication to him. "he needs this."

He nodded, moving closer to Chan. “How long... do you think they’ll need to stay with us?” He whispered while poking Chan’s shoulder.

Chan glanced up "Oh...I don't know, maybe I'll make them leave tomorrow..." he yawned, rubbing his eyes "Not sure where the kid will go."

“Alright...we should sleep don’t you think so... Channie~” he puffed his cheeks giggling. 

Seeing Minho glaring at him and Chan. 

Minho rolled his eyes "Yeah...go be with him" he crossed his arms "He literally...is he even safe?"

Chan scoffed, ignoring Minho, he made sure Jeongin was trying to sleep before walking back to his room.

“He is safe...” he mumbled irritated by Minho’s remark. “Why do you even care...” he rolled his eyes.

Chan bit his lip, pain traveling through his body. He hid all the pain, wanting to get to bed. He sat down, shutting his eyes and flinching slightly "goodnight." he spoke quickly.

“Goodnight guys.” He spoke to jeongin and Minho. 

Jisung followed Chan quickly to the room. Jisung looked perplexed, moving closer to Chan petting head. “Hey Channie~” he cooed. “Are you Alright...you left so fast?” Kissing his forehead.

Chan frowned, facing the wall as he sat on the bed. "I'm fine, there's no need to worry...I just felt the need to sleep in a hurry-" he muttered, looking down; he bit his lip, wondering about Minho and Jisung. Could they be better together? Maybe nothing would happen to them...

He moved closer to him wrapping his body around him clinging to his muscular back. “You’re so warm... I love having you around, what would I do without you..” He mumbled faintly.

Chan frowned as he heard what Jisung said, he gave a small nod and held Jisung's hand "I...don't know." he replied, his voice shaking

“You can always talk to me you know..” saying softly while shifting his body to face Chan’s face. He started running his free hand over Chan’s cheek.

Chan gave a small nod "I know, I just...I feel so sad, so broken right now." he looked down, clearly looking saddened "I feel like I'm failing."

Jisung moved his hands cupping Chan’s face. “You’re not failing, you’re doing so well...you saved us, from being hurt back there.” He looked into his brown eyes. “Without you, I wouldn’t have been able to be here with you know...”

"But without me, you wouldn't be in that situation, you'd be in college and working... I'd have my job, sure...maybe I'd be dead but-" he shook his head "you know what? nevermind."

“C-channie no, don’t tell me never mind...listen.” he frowned 

“Don’t say that..I’d be miserable without you... I finally started caring for someone again, and that happened to be you..”

Chan curled up, letting himself be held by Jisung; he didn't want to be weak. That wasn't who he was, he had to be strong for Jisung

“You can be vulnerable sometimes...it’s okay” he whispered to Chan. “I’ll protect you too...”

It was around 4 am and jisung still hadn’t slept yet.

Chan shook his head "I...i shouldn't be, I have to be the strong one. it's my job, it's...what I was made for."

Minho was awake, he walked upstairs and to the bedroom, he knocked on the door "I need to talk with you."

“You always protect me, I’ll have to protect sometime.” He smiled. Hearing a knock at the door, hearing Minho’s voice.

“Who do you need to talk to?” Jisung asked sitting up.

Minho sighed "both of you...referring to earlier and district nine" he frowned, walking in. 

“What do you...need to tell us..” Jisung spoke not moving from Chan’s side.

Minho hummed "...Chan's...weird thing, his change? It's because of district nine" he sat down, crossing his legs before he began to explain "I...remember I was checking the video files, chan was there..."

Jisung looks at Chan holding his hand tightly. “Oh?” He looked at Minho “what video files?”

"Well, from the cameras. Chan has been there...he was asleep, they injected him with something. I don't know what." Minho continued.

Chan's breathing began to increase, becoming heavy. He shook his head "You're lying-" he growled. 

“Hey...Hey Channie, calm down..” he massaged his thumb over Chan’s palm. 

“How do I know...you’re not lying Minho?” He said sternly.

Minho frowned "it's because let's be honest...they test chemicals...DNA, all that stuff. is it that hard to believe?"

Jisung gulped “I don’t know who to believe anymore...” he said looking at Chan’s Hand. 

//The atmosphere Changes to a cold feeling.//

Jisung could feel something was wrong.

Chan gritted his teeth, pushing himself up and grabbing Minho, pushing him against the wall as he began to choke the boy "keep your dead mouth shut, I don't want to hear any of this!" he yelled.

Jisung was frazzled by Chan’s yelling. He didn’t like yelling, he covered his ears with his hands. ”Take this outside, please...I don’t want to hear anymore..” he spoke quietly.

Chan wasn't even paying attention to Jisung; he was furious with Minho. "First, you fake death and then come back as nothing happened...then you spread lies, trying to get jisung to go with you!" he growled, kneeing Minho in the stomach.

“C-chan I’m going to go stay with jeongin for a while..” he walked out of the room with anxieties rushing through his body, his hands still on his ears. 

He was remembering the night with hyunjin. How he came to hurt them, maybe Minho was trying to do the same. He hid in the bathroom, he knew a panic attack was coming and he couldn’t stop it.

Chan continued to choke Minho before throwing him to the floor. "I'm sick of you...I want you out now." he demanded, "Or else."

Minho's eyes were wide with panic, he began to run out, only to have Chan after him "Jisung...Jisung stop him!" he yelled. 

Jisung kept hearing sounds coming from upstairs. He knew something was happening and he couldn’t move his body, he wanted Chan. Hearing Minho yell Jisung jumped into the shower hiding. “Chan” he yelled out with exhaustion. 

His body was trembling, it started to feel difficult for him to breathe. He was painfully gasping for air when he heard a noise-causing him to cry. “Is this how I’m going to die?”

Chan gritted his teeth, watching as Minho ran out the door. He let out a quiet growl, breathing heavily as he then turned to where jisung had called him. He raised an eyebrow, walking to the bathroom; his aura was dark, cold and unforgiving.

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut; sobbing, gasping and panting. His whole world felt like it was falling apart. He heard a knock at the door and a figure stumbled in. Not recognizing it was Chan behind all the tears.

Chan knelt down, taking Jisung's hands "...Listen to me." He said in a somewhat demanding tone, "Listen and look at me, stop crying."

He tried to catch his breath nodding at Chan; Holding his hands tightly. He was still sobbing, but looking up at Chan’s face.

Chan pulled Jisung up, taking him to the bedroom again; he wasn't himself. It was obviously this other...self he was talking about "Sit down, right now." he said, pointing to the bed.

He nodded. Jisung was terrified at the voice Chan gave him but obeyed him. He sat on the bed trembling in fear.

Chan cracked his neck, his nails became claws. "...Now that he's out of the way, I can deal with you next. Then that kid...perhaps changbin too." he grinned.

Jisung moved back as much as he could, hitting his back against the wall. “C-channie are you there..” he spoke. 

Jisung could tell it wasn’t Chan speaking.

Chan pouted sarcastically, his head tilted "Awh, you want me to be nice? Forget it, I'm sick of it." he put his finger under Jisung's chin "Now, what did I say? Stop crying."

Jisung he gulped nodded wiping away his tears, trying to hold them back. ‘Maybe he made a mistake with Chan.’ He thought.

Chan slowly dragged his nail across Jisung's chin, causing a light cut before he suddenly jolted away "No- shit, I'm sorry-" he held his head, letting out a cry "L-leave him alone!"

Jisung grabbed his Chin in pain; feeling the cut burning.

He jumped back at Chan’s response. “Channie..?” Letting the tears flow again.

Chan kept himself away, "Just...leave Jisung alone-!" he yelled, shaking his head "I'm sorry Jisung...I- I didn't mean to hurt you!"

This had happened before but not this severe. Jisung nodded looking at Chan; he was shaking his body in so much pain. 

He went to get up and go to another room but collapsed on the floor crying.

Chan pulled himself to Jisung, holding him close; he felt his body burning, constantly in pain. His body wanted to shift into a wolf, but he was refusing. "I'm sorry, it- it's okay."

On the floor in a curled position, he felt Chan close to him. His body still tense, but his breathing regulated. “If you need to leave for a while..you can..i think I’ll be okay..” he choked out shaking.

Chan shook his head "You're more important-" he kept Jisung close, biting down on his lip as he tried to keep himself calm "...I'm so sorry-"

Jisung tried to sit up, clinging into Chan. “It felt like the night when hyunjin attacked..” he breathed heavily again. Gripping onto Chan’s side. 

“I don’t want him back here, him or hyunjin...if he’s going to continue speaking lies; I don’t want to hear it.” He spoke, closing his eyes.

Chan's heart broke at Jisung's words, knowing how much Jisung had been through "I know...he's gone, he left...Now we just have to get rid of that strange kid..."

“I don’t know what to do with him either, I don’t want to leave him.” His breathing calmed down. He was becoming stable again. 

Jisung adjusted himself, placing his back against the bed.

Chan was finally able to relax with Jisung, he took a deep and shaky breath "I...I was scared to believe Minho, honestly-" he mumbled "I'm sorry, I broke..."

“It’s alright, don’t be sorry...” he played with his fingers. “I didn’t believe anything Minho said he broke my trust after he faked his death..” he rubbed his arm nervously.

Chan nodded, "it's okay-" he shuffled back slightly, his neck and spine hurting incredibly bad. "God...its just pain."

“Channie~” he grabbed the elder. “If you need to go, you can I’ll be here when you get back; it’s okay..” he smiled softly. Jisung moved over to grab a small plushie that was beside his bed.

Chan frowned, "okay...I'll be back in the morning, I promise-" he slowly stood up and began to walk out of the house, struggling to stay upright.

Jisung waved at Chan seeing his back turned away. “Goodnight” he spoke softly. 

He crawled into bed simply falling asleep from exhaustion. 

Morning came quick, and Jisung was awake making for jeongin who looked starved. “Jeongin you’re going to have to eat something.” He looked at him with concern. 

Jeongin hadn't slept that night, he looked exhausted, his eyes half-closed. He went to stand up, his legs shaking and giving way, causing him to sit back down. 

Chan was home, he had a few gashes across his face, but he didn't care. He opened the door "I'm back, Jisung-" he called out.

“Hi...Chan” he glanced at the door dropping the eggs cracking them. “What happened to your face.” He ran his hands across the gashes.

Chan frowned "I mean...i got in a fight-" he pointed to his extremely wrecked clothes "...Things happened, I'm okay though." he pulled off the rags of his shirt, sighing as he threw them aside

Jisung panicked looking down at Chan’s Chest. “W..why don’t I find you something comfortable to wear and clean you up.” He blushed looking away from Chan.

Chan nodded "alright..." he sat down "...The kid is still here? Seriously?" he groaned, leaning back to try and rest his body, "I thought we said to get rid of him."

“I don’t know what to do with him; maybe he can help us somehow.” He shrugged. He headed towards the room finding a soft cotton black t-shirt.“Here Channie~” jisung said with an obvious blush across his face.

Chan took the shirt, pulling it on "Thank you." he smiled, glancing to Jeongin "It's just...i'm not sure about him."

Jeongin looked up, half asleep as he finally spoke. "....I'm tired," he said quietly, his eyes shut slowly as he literally fell asleep sitting up.

Chan stared at Jeongin "Was his first words...literally 'i'm tired'?" he asked, "That's a fucking mood for first words, not gonna lie."

Jisung choked laughing at Chan’s response; trying not to be too loud.

Chan blinked a few times "...Is he gonna speak any more or...is that it? is that all we're gonna hear?" he sighed, shaking his head "God... I don't want to be a dad already."

“A dad?” He looked at Chan. “Maybe we can, let him stay with us till he speaks some more.” He glanced at the sleeping boy worrying.

"I'm not being a dad." Chan said sternly "he can find some other people to stay with, but I'm not being a dad."

“If you’re really sure about that..then maybe we should, but let's help him with it.” He mentioned.

"Sure, we can help him with it...but I just couldn't deal with someone else here." Chan shrugged, before looking to Jeongin, noticing how he seemed to move in his sleep. 

Jeongin kept moving his hand back slowly as if something was trying to hold onto it, he was shaking his head slightly as he frowned.

“Mhmm, let's do that.” Moved over to jeongin rubbing his shoulder softly. “Hey dude it’s okay, no one can hurt you here.” He whispered to the sleeping boy.

Jeongin seemed to be crying in his sleep, he was completely still as he felt Jisung's touch.

Chan raised an eyebrow, curiosity coming across him as he walked over "He's...having some sort of reaction to whatever happened to him in the past"

“Oh...what we do?” He spoke trying to calm to the sleeping boy.

Jeongin didn't wake up, in a complete state of sleep, he was quiet while tears went down his cheeks.

Chan sighed, watching him "Should I just...take him outside?"

Jisung shook his head at Chan “No, I don’t want him to get hurt out there.”

"We don't know him...does it matter?" Chan asked, having slight cold feelings towards Jeongin, unsure to trust him as he's from District nine

“I know, but he’s still a child,” Jisung spoke looking at Jeongin. “What if..they find him..and hurt him.” He frowned.

"Then he has to defend himself" Chan shrugged, walking over to Jeongin, beginning to shake him awake

“If you’re going to wake him up, do it gently.” Grabbing Chan’s Arm.

Chan sighed "alright...alright-" he woke up Jeongin, being a little more gentle.

Jeongin's eyes flickered open, a frown across his face as he looked to the others, a little worried on why he was woken up

"Hey, kid, I'm taking you out now...you gotta find somewhere else to stay" Chan explained, pulling the boy up and beginning to walk him out.

Jeongin glanced to Jisung, confusion across his face. He went to speak again but stayed silent instead. 

“Chan shouldn’t we help him find a place, or hear what he has to say...it’s the least we can do.” He frowned, grabbing hold of jeongin’s wrist.

“I’m sorry.” Jisung let go of jeongin’s hand. “Channie...I’m really not sure what to do..” he stepped away from jeongin. “Do you know anyone he could possibly stay with.”

Chan laughed quietly "back to district nine? I don't know anyone but you" he opened the door "Out you go, kiddo..."

Jeongin began to walk out, his head hanging down as his steps were slow "Sorry..."

“No, don’t let him leave...please Chan” Jisung whined. “He can stay here until we find a place for him.” 

“Jeongin come back!” Jisung yelled.

  


Jeongin stumbled over his own feet, glancing back to Jisung. He curled up, shaking his head as he tried to protect himself.

Jisung ran out the door, chasing after jeongin. “Hey jeongin calm down it's me Jisung.” Panting; out of breath.

“I’m sorry...I won’t ever hurt you like them. He helped him up, looking into his eyes reassuring him.

Jeongin looked down, frowning as he then slowly sat up, staying silent.

Chan watched Jisung with Jeongin, slightly surprised with how they were with each other. He was still defensive and stuck to his point

Jisung helped jeongin up, “Hey, come on let's go back home.” 

Jisung glanced around noticing someone familiar, but not able to make out the face.

Chan walked the two back, not noticing the figure. He kept his head down "So...how long will he stay?"

Jisung nodded agreeing with Chan. He moved closer to Chan, feeling like someone was following him.

Chan looked to Jisung "you okay?" He asked quietly "you look really concerned-"

“Channie, I think someone is following us..” he whispered looking up at Chan; while keeping a hold of jeongin.

Chan looked over his shoulder, seeing someone. He stopped in his tracks, making sure the others continued walking "Who are you?"

Jisung was so focused on jeongin safety he didn’t notice Chan had stopped. 

He opened the door to his place, motioning jeongin to go lie down on the couch. 

Jisung turned around “Channie?” He spoke noticing him gone. He looked outside his door, seeing Chan speaking with someone.

Jeongin sat down on the couch, keeping his head down as he then huddled to his legs.

Chan stared at the stranger "Talk, right now. I want you to tell me who you are." He demanded. 

“I’m Woojin, Jisung’s Friend.” He spoke. “Who are you?.” 

He looked at Chan with confusion in his eyes.

Chan narrowed his eyes "How do I know it's true?" He asked with a slight growl "I know a few people claiming to be his friend when they're lying"

“We’ve been friends since childhood.” He gave Chan a stern look. “Who are you to question our friendship?”

Chan gave a sarcastic smile as he walked up to Woojin, gripping his shirt "Someone who has every right to question, That's who" he growled

Jisung walked out, walking towards Chan. “Hey Chan what are yo- let go of him, Chan.” He yelled pulling at Chan’s hand.

Chan let go of Woojin, moving back. "Is he someone you know?" He asked, huffing "Didn't want to take risks."

“Yes, I know him; he’s my close friend, like a brother to me.” He said softly looking at Chan.

Chan glanced to Woojin, giving a small nod "Okay...that's good to know. Sorry for being aggressive" he muttered to the boy

“Why don’t we go back to my place, and talk..” jisung said trying not to make anything awkward. 

Woojin followed behind, keeping his distance from the aggressive boy.

Chan walked inside the house, "I'll go clean up Jeongin." He took Jeongin's hand, going to the bathroom to help wash his messy hair.

Jisung nodded. “Hey Woojin make yourself comfortable,” he smiled. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been out of the country; you’re parents have been worried about you, asking me to check on you since I’m back.” He spoke getting up to hug Jisung. 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “It’s not like they care, but anyway I’m glad to see you...” he smiled.

A few minutes later, Chan came back out with Jeongin, helping dry his hair "So...how did you two meet?" He asked awkwardly, unsure how to interact with Woojin after he overreacted. 

Woojin spoke, “Our parents were friends, so we’ve been friends since we were little.” Smiling at Jisung. 

“But Jisung who is he, he was about to attack me?” He spoke in a frustrated tone. 

“Oh, umm..that’s my...boyfriend..” he said nervously blushing while looking at Chan. “That’s why he’s so protective.”

Chan looked down "Its...natural that I'm protective" He hummed, his eyes fading to a quite obvious red. "I don't want him hurt."

“So, you have a boyfriend..” He questioned Jisung. “How did you guys meet then?” Looking at Chan.

"I worked in a cafe..." Chan shrugged "always made his coffee...every day, every morning." He hummed, leaning back and crossing his legs over "He let me stay with him after my boss, and roommate...attacked me"

Jisung nodded looking at Chan wanting to hug him. “Yeah he’s been with me for a while, his boss was...dangerous.” He said scratching his arm. 

Jisung could sense Woojin didn’t like Chan. 

Woojin pulled jisung towards him “Jisung be careful, he seems like he could hurt you.” 

“Stop acting like my parents...” he yanked himself away from Woojin rolling his eyes.

Chan hummed, glaring at Woojin "...You know, we could have a personal talk. Just me and you." He chuckled, grinning at the other boy

Woojin looked at Chan “well why don’t we?” He smirked. 

“Guys?!” Jisung spoke up. “Anyway,...What should we do since we have a guest over.” He stated looking at Chan.

Chan rolled his eyes "have a nice chat...that's what we should do." He snickered, biting the corner of his lips

“Jisung you know you’re parents wouldn’t like this, you are living with a man and him being your ‘boyfriend’. He said glaring at Chan. 

“Woojin, please don’t bring up my parents...this is why I left them..” he mumbled frustratedly. “You know I don’t like talking about them.” He gritted his teeth, moving towards Chan.

Chan hummed "What's the problem with living with a man, first of all?" He hissed out, standing up "Go on, tell me since you're so special"

“There’s nothing wrong, I mean I accept jisung but his parents wouldn’t approve of their son.” He stood up getting closer to Chan. 

Jisung pulled Chan back. “Woojin, I told you to stop bringing them up. I left because they didn’t accept me and you witnessed it.” He huffed furiously at Woojin.

Chan tilted his head "so fucking what if they don't accept? How about I don't accept them and would like to put them six foot underground?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Woojin. "I'll gladly do it again."

“Jisung; If you’re going to be with him, control him.” He glared at Jisung. 

“You know I care about you, and I need to know if you’re taking care of yourself.

“Woojin, if you’re going to act like my parents and judge my life.” He breathed heavily. “You can leave right now.” He pointed at the door.

Chan growled, ready to beat the living hell out of Woojin. He glanced to Jisung "Let me...let me deal with him, give me the chance-"

Jisung whispered to Chan. “Just leave him, he’s like this often but he’s like a brother.” He smiled at Chan trying not to show how annoyed he was. 

“Woojin Let’s talk later, I’ll call you..” he looked at his phone noticing how late it had gotten.

Chan gritted his teeth "If he's a brother, then he should be supportive" he grabbed Woojin and lifted him slightly off the ground "That's what a brother is. That is what family is"

“Chan let him go please...” he whined. “I’m not good with ‘family’...” 

Woojin panicked, wriggling like a worm. “Let go, you fool.” He got out of Chan’s grasp and fell back. 

“Jisung I’m going to go, deal with your boyfriend please.” He said walking out of the house. 

Jisung sat down, rubbing his temples. ”ugh..”

Chan rolled his eyes, walking to his room to cool down. He sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands; he felt himself becoming unstable, he felt awful for it.

Jisung walked behind Chan “Channie; I’m sorry about him...he’s always been my parents favorite even though he’s not my real brother.” He rambled nervously. 

“I care about him, but I was always the second priority.” He looked down at feet.

Chan gritted his teeth, "Jisung...I want to talk, it... it's important. And I don't think you'll like it." He muttered, looking down as he tried not to have a meltdown. 

“Yes, Chan..what is it?” He gulped nervously.

Chan looked up to Jisung "I...i think I have to leave" he sighed "I think...I have to go."

“Why do you...have to leave?” He jumped up grabbing Chan. 

“Please don’t leave me.” His eyes started to water.

"I...I feel so unstable, I'm sorry." Chan bit his lip "I'm getting furious...so easily, I can't even control my feelings." He brushed Jisung's light-colored hair back, a pained smile on his face as he tried not to cry "I love you, truly...but I'm scared of hurting you"

“If you, if you leave will you come back to me...” a tear rolled down his puffed cheeks. 

“I love you so much...” he sniffed.

"I...I will, I'm sure I will." Chan tried not to cry in front of Jisung, trying to show he was strong...just like he'd always lived. "I want to stay, but I'm so scared...what if I hurt you? what if I really hurt you bad...?"

Jisung could hear break-in Chan’s voice. “You won’t hurt me, I know you won’t ever hurt me...like that..” he tried to wipe away his tears. 

“If you ever feel like you will; you can go out for as long as you need, but please don’t leave me.” He held Chan’s hands in his pulling them to his heart.

Chan gave a small nod, closing his eyes "Jisung...Why do you have so much trust in me? You...barely know me to be honest, I- I'm just some guy from the café, not...someone you know." he hugged Jisung tight, holding him close

“You’re the only person who's ever really cared for me. He nuzzled his face in his neck. “I know as much as I need to know, I trust that you’ll tell me more when you’re ready.” He smiled softly.

Chan paused, confusion covering his saddened face as he felt Jisung's touch by his neck "What...? But- but it doesn't make sense, I'm not exactly someone to trust because of my past."

“It’s okay, people change... My past isn’t good either I mean I have blamed for my best friends death..” he wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck, feeling his warmth. “You’re a good person; I know you are.”

Chan smiled, pulling Jisung onto the bed "Thank you...so much for accepting me, I...to be fair, I thought you'd go after you found out what I was. But you don't care, that means a lot..." he chuckled as he then tilted his head "...Also helps that you give massages" he joked

“I’ll give you them anytime you need.” He winked at him giggling. 

“I wouldn’t ever leave you, you mean so much to me.” He leaned in closer to him.

Chan hummed, "how about one now?" he teased, hugging Jisung tightly, holding him close "What about that?"

Jisung nodded, “okay, turn around and I’ll massage your back.” He smiled trying to shift himself.

"Shirt or no shirt?" he laughed, turning around "My back always hurts, purely because of the stress it goes through...and how tense it gets."

“no shirt or shirt it’s your choice..” Jisung blushed, trying to hide his face. “Well, I’ll make that tension disappear.”

Chan kept the shirt on, deciding he would get too cold. "It's...nice, having a bed, warmth...HyunJin never actually let me sleep in our place, I'd sleep just outside." he explained, "I'd always wake up with a stone stuck in my arm."

“O-outside? S..stone?...what” he frowned. “I’ll freaking break his nose next time I see him” he mumbled. 

He started pushing his thumbs into Chan’s muscles circling them, feeling all the knots. “Wow... you really are tense.”

Chan chuckled "Yeah...I don't think there's ever been a time when I've not been tense." he pulled the back of his shirt up "See all the scars? all from stones." There were scars, and bruises on his back from when there had been sharp stones and pebbles "it's a pain."

He ran his fingers over his scars frowning.” Channie, I won’t let that happen again.” Moving his hands back to his shoulders.

Chan rolled his shoulders back "Yeah...I hope it doesn't happen again" he shrugged, "It would be nice if it didn't...maybe my back wouldn't hurt so much." Something was noticeable on his shoulder: a mark, just like Jeongin's own,

Jisung watched Chan’s eyes move to his shoulder. “Channie ~... what’s that?” He spoke glancing at him.”

Chan sat up instantly, seeing the mark "Shit...shit-!" his eyes widened, fear became his only expression. he pulled his shirt down, running downstairs to Jeongin, not even caring if the boy was asleep; he grabbed the young boy and picked him up "Tell me what the fuck this mark means, what is it?!"

Jeongin was startled, he began to push at Chan, clearly frightened as he was suddenly waking up.

Chan looked to Jisung "The mark, the same damn mark as for them, from district nine!" he pulled up Jeongin's sleeve, showing the mark "Look, right there...I have one on my shoulder-"

Jisung blinked a few times “Hey jeongin what’s going on? Why does he have the same mark?” He said trying to comfort the startled kid.

Jeongin whimpered, trying to get Chan away. He still didn't speak, just shakes his head. He frantically tried to get free, kicking at his attacker.

Chan gritted his teeth as he shoved Jeongin down, putting his foot on the boy's chest to stop him from moving "Tell. me. now."

Jisung tried moving Chan’s foot. “Chan let him calm down then he can tell us...” try to get the boy up.

Chan moved his foot back, scoffing "He's had enough time to calm down, I want answers."

Jeongin scrambled back, pushing himself to the corner of the room as he tried to hide, staring at the floor as he huddled to his legs; he was terrified, especially after reality had kicked in, and the medication he was constantly given was gone.

Jeongin hugged Jisung tight, sobbing into his shoulder "I...I miss my mom" he whimpered, finally managing a full sentence. He shook his head, refusing to let go of jisung

“Sweetie, It okay...I’ve got you, We'll find her.” he held the boy close to his body. Jisung ran his hands through his hair trying to make him relax.

Jeongin shook his head "She's gone..." he muttered, closing his eyes "I don't have her anymore..."

Chan was getting impatient "...Answers, I want them now." he growled, staring at Jeongin.

Jeongin looked up to Chan, then to Jisung "He...scares me." he whispered, his voice shaking "make him stop..."

“I’m so sorry baby, you have me now...it’s alright.” 

“Chan, if you don’t stop and cooperate than we won’t get any answers.” He stated aggressively irritated. 

“Jeongin baby; breathe he won’t hurt you, I won’t let him.”

Jeongin sniffled, wiping his eyes. He didn't want to directly answer what the mark was, or what it was for. He kept his head down, remembering all of what district nine was.

“Sweetie, we need to know what the mark is...can you please tell us.” He rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “Take your time okay...”

Jeongin grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing down instead of speaking "It's used to see if we're owned by them, whether we're part of their company...they can track us down, they give it on the day we get there."

Jisung took the paper and started reading it. “Oh my” he felt his hands start to shake. 

“Channie...” he tried; handing the paper to him accidentally dropping it.

Chan frowned, "what?" he picked up the paper, reading it; he felt his stomach drop "Owned..? wait, Minho- Minho was right."

“Minho was..” he gulped, “we shouldn’t have let him leave.”

"If...we have jeongin, that means they'd find us...what if Minho is going to tell them- oh god." Chan stared at Jeongin "we've got to get rid of him."

“If you think so, that’s probably what's best then...because it’s not safe.” He looked at Chan then glanced back at the boy.

“ I’m sorry” he whispered to jeongin.

Jeongin gave a small nod, his small body shaking as he then stood up, beginning to leave; he felt his whole body begins to shut down as he thought he was safe, but...wasn't.

“Jeongin, Jeongin you Alright?” He looked at Jeongin then glanced back at Chan nervously.

Chan shook his head "He's fine... I'm sure, we need to go to bed." he sighed, pulling Jisung up to his room.

Jeongin was slow in his steps, his vision becoming blurry, his stomach hurting badly. He was alone in the cold, not even knowing what it was like outside of district nine

“Channie...do you think he’ll be okay?” He pouted Hugging Chan. “I don’t want to go back there.” He said shaking his head “I don’t want you going back there either.”

Chan shrugged "Whether he's okay or not...isn't my business. You won't go back and neither will I." he hummed, sitting on the bed "We should rest, don't you think?"

Jisung nodded, cuddling up on Chan. “Please hold me tonight.” He pouted. “I need your warmth, I need security.”

Chan held Jisung close, his wolf ears forming on his head "...Do these make you smile too?" he asked quietly, smiling

Jisung giggled nodding; he brushed his hands over his soft ears. “They’re so cute..” he snuggled into him.

Chan's ears twitched as he felt jisung's soft touch "As are you..." he chuckled, closing his eyes to sleep "rest well..."

Jisung smiled, closing his eyes. “Night night my wolf baby.” He kissed his forehead, before falling asleep soundly in his boyfriend's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it so far, we've been working hard.
> 
> Triggers: violence, anxiety attacks

Chan was brewing his classic coffee for Jisung; he hadn't made a coffee for his partner in a long time since he lost his job. He knew that Jisung would be back from classes soon "Perhaps he'll have Felix with him." he thought, smiling as he imagined Jisung laughing with his friend. 

Jisung could smell the wonderful aroma of the coffee; reminding him of the times he used to go to the café. He giggled at the thought of Chan in his apron making coffee, “wow he’s so cute making coffee.” 

Chan hummed a song stuck in his head. "I'll write it down later..." he shrugged, glancing aside as he saw Jisung finally return home "Good afternoon, squirrel...how was class?" he asked, in quite a cheerful mood.

“Classes we’re alright, I saw Felix today.” He smiled tiredly. “I missed you a lot though, did you do anything today?”

"Not much, mostly sat and either...watched tv or sleep. The usual of me." Chan laughed, passing the warm coffee to Jisung. "I missed you too"

“Coffee, my favorite.” He spoke cheerfully slurping the coffee. “Today, I studied with Felix, and we have a project together.” Jisung was calm after all the mess of last week had settled down, getting back to their old lifestyle.

Chan nodded "Of course it's your favorite, it's your favorite brew." he smiled, sitting down on the couch "It's nice you have a project, what kind is it?"

Jisung turned around, “Well, we have to write lyrics and compose a short sample.” He shrugged. “I don’t think it’ll be hard... I have my journal with ideas.” He spoke proudly. 

He sat his coffee down and moved to sit beside Chan.

"Huh, what are the odds that I had a song stuck in my head that reminded me of you," Chan put an arm around Jisung, listening carefully as he loved hearing about the boy's classes. "Tell me more~"

Jisung blushed at Chan’s comment. “Well, I have seen a few people I recognized from high school, but I didn't talk to them. My professor told me my last assignment was one of the best in class, and I saw a stray cat today.” He said ranting about his day.

Chan smiled brightly, clearly proud of Jisung. He hugged the boy tight, chuckling "I'm proud that you're doing so well...You're making me so happy, you have done well." he said in a soft, giggly tone "Well done, Squirrel."

Jisung puffed his squirrel cheeks out of joy. He was glad he could make someone proud. “I’m glad you’re proud of me...” he giggled hugging Chan softly.

Chan smiled, nodding; his ears were perked up, which they always were if he was in a good mood, otherwise, they were flat back

“Your ears are so fluffy, I love them so much.” He stroked his ears. “I’ve said this multiple times, but you’re like a cute puppy.” He gently booped his nose.

Chan went slightly red, looking down "I know...what kind of puppy? Husky?" he chuckled, laying on the couch and staring up at jisung. 

Jisung nodding, “you’re very similar to a husky” he giggled. He ran his hands through Chan’s soft silver hair.

Chan closed his eyes, relaxing as he cuddled up to jisung "You're so sweet...It makes me happy." he hummed "Hey...we should watch tv-"

Jisung nodded, “We should~” he held Chan’s body close to him. “ I forgot to mention, my music history class is having a trip soon...I’m not sure if I’ll go...” he mumbled to chan.

Chan raised an eyebrow "You should! enjoy it...have fun~" he smiled "I'll sneak in your suitcase~" he teased, holding Jisung's hand as he rested his head on the boy's chest.

“B-but, I don’t want to leave you...” he frowned. “I mean Felix will be around, but what if something bad happens?..” Jisung said while he squeezed the other hand.

Chan smiled "nothing bad will happen, I'm sure." he sat up and turned on the television, forgetting he had the news on. Apparently, there was a fire a few streets away and multiple injured "Oh no..."

Jisung stared at the tv. “See bad Things happen, I can’t leave you.” Jisung shook his head.

Chan hummed "it's okay, I'd be fine." he chuckled, before pausing the tv, "Wait-" he looked to a figure in the background by the fire "Am I seeing things or is there someone in the fire-?"

Jisung nodded. “But you have to message me every day, and call me alright?” He spoke nervously, realizing he’s coming off too clingy. “Hmm? Is that a person, I can’t tell?” He squinted at the tv.

"of course I'll call you...send you a few videos if I can, because I might look for a job." Chan hummed "And yes, it is-" he tried to get a clearer picture, his eyebrows raising "Jeongin-"

“Alright..” he nodded. Jisung looks at Chan blinking a few times. “Jeongin, oh no..no” he stood up immediately. “We should go see what happened...” pulling Chan up from the couch.

Chan nodded "I guess so..." he followed Jisung out of the house, putting the news on his phone "Somethings odd about him...about him being there-"

“Why is he still here...how is he still here, we haven’t heard from them in a while..” he grumbled to himself. Jisung walked towards the scene frivolously looking around.

Chan shook his head, unsure how to answer Jisung "it's...odd, isn't it? he's just suddenly back, you'd think he'd...be dead." he paused, seeing Jeongin covered in ash, a black gas mask covering his face. Along with the ash was oil.

Jisung blinked in confusion. “Chan...” he moved hiding behind Him. “What’s going on?”

Chan looked to Jeongin "Hey...kid, what happened?" he asked in a soft tone, trying to be nicer than before.

Jeongin didn't reply, just motion to the burning building; a sign was seen through the smoke. This was HyunJin's old café, not just some regular place

“Is this...the café?” He gulped. Trying to understand what was happening. 

Chan gave a slight nod "seems so..." He sighed "wait if you work with HyunJin then why did you do this?"

Jeongin walked up to Chan, putting a finger to the boy's lips before pressing two fingers to his neck, pushing down, watching as Chan suddenly passed out

“Jeongin, what the fuck..” Jisung moved to Chan pushing jeongin away. “Why are you doing this?”

Jeongin shrugged, staring down at Chan. He moved the mask down, smiling at the boy. He then looked to Jisung, walking closer and hugging him

Chan was quiet, unconscious as he lay on the ground; his body stiff.

Jisung shook Chan trying to wake him up. Jisung was confused as to what has happened. “Jeongin please tell me what’s going on and why Chan is unconscious?” He said sternly.

Jeongin smiled, tilting his head "I pinched a nerve, sending him to sleep." he chuckled "Now it's us...together"

“Jeongin, you are crazy..” he pushed him off going back to shake Chan. “Hey Channie, come on wake up, please it’s me your squirrel.” Jisung frowned.

Jeongin blinked a few times, shaking his head "No...we're family. You're my family" he chuckled, taking Jisung's hand "you hugged me."

Jeongin nudged Chan with his foot, rolling his eyes as he then stepped back.

Chan was already waking up, everything blurry as he had hit his head "what...just happened-?"

“Jeongin, made you pass out...he’s claiming I’m his family because I hugged him.” He told Chan while lifting him slowly.

Jeongin shook his head "it's more than that! You said you'd help me...you said you'd look after me, then he threw me out!" He pointed to Chan "...And he is part of district nine."

“I care about you, but I care about Chan too.” Immediately Changing his tone. “You’re also apart of district nine...he threw you out because he was scared you’d hurt us.” He said raising his voice.

Jeongin's smile was wicked, his mind completely messed up by district nine "Then he goes too, he comes home... I missed my pet"

“Pet?...no no no..get away he’s not your pet.” Moving towards Chan pulling him up. “Channie, we have to leave now!” He whispered. 

Chan was still slightly dazed, he frowned, unable to decipher what they were talking about.

Jeongin nodded "He was my toy back at district nine as I grew up, he was fun..."

“Toy?..jeongin what are you talking about?” Jisung said in confusion. “Channie... come on...please.” He begged.

Jeongin hummed "He was our little test, then... I came along and he was mine," 

Chan slowly stood up, flinching as he felt tired "Sorry...I don't know what's wrong"

“Test? Did you test on him? He became yours?” He took a step back. 

“Channie, something’s wrong with jeongin..” he looked at him with a terrified expression.

"Yeah! We tested on him...giving him a bunch of injections!" He laughed "Like vaccines...but cooler!" Jeongin smiled, having clearly lost a lot of sanity.

Jisung gulped shaking his head. He grabbed Chan’s arm running in the opposite direction.

Chan stumbled after Jisung "I'm so confused-" he whined, "what the hell is going on-"

“Chan, jeongin has gone insane, we can’t be near him.” He pleaded. “He told me they gave you a bunch of injections and you were his toy..” he choked out trying to catch his breath. 

Chan frowned, slowly realizing what Jisung and Jeongin meant "They...made me what I am- this isn't a curse like I was told...this is some experiment"

Jisung nodded “I shouldn’t have been nice, I need to stop doing that..” he mumbled angrily to himself. 

“I’m always nice to people, and end up getting stabbed in the back...” he looked at Chan trying to hide how frustrated he was.

Chan shook his head "You didn't...know" he looked down, feeling defeated "Jisung, even...if I'm an experiment from district nine...you'll care for me, the same?"

“Of course I would, I love you.” He stopped moving and held Chan’s arms. “I would never leave you, no matter what you are.” He softly.

Chan smiled, nodding as he hugged Jisung "Thank you...it just-" he yelped, feeling an electric shock down his neck "Ow, ow!"

“Jeongin, what the hell?” He felt Chan’s grip loosens. 

He sat Chan down walking over to Jeongin’s face “ jeongin, fuck off!” He said punching him right in the nose, causing jeongin to lose his balance. 

He pulled Chan up again dragging him while running down the street.

Jeongin's eyebrows raised, he let out a cry as he held his broken nose. He slowly stood back up, running after the two

Chan was struggling to follow Jisung, constant electric shocks down his neck "God...what the hell-" he choked out a laugh

“Jisung took a quick turn down a small alleyway. Hiding behind a Trash Can. “Channie are you okay?” Looking at his neck.

Chan frowned "Y-yeah-" he stuttered, holding onto Jisung "it hurts so much..."

“Let me see..” he seen this weird metal/silver shard in his neck. Jisung pulled it out, throwing it away. Rubbing the back of his neck with his thumb.

Chan took a deep breath, "thank you..." He saw Jeongin go past, "he's gone..."

“Ugh, thank god....I’m so sorry for dragging you to see what was happening..” he frowned hugging Chan.

Chan hugged back "I pointed it out..." He chuckled quietly, shaking his head as he let it hang down. 

“Channie... let's find a place to stay...our house isn’t safe right now...He knows where we live..” he nuzzled into Chan’s neck.

Chan nodded "...Do you have a college friend we could stay with?" He asked quietly "Felix...?"

“Hmm, oh yeah...Felix.” He mumbled. 

Jisung messaged Felix asking if he could stay over for a while since they didn’t have a place to stay. Felix agreed instantly. 

“Channie~” jisung smiled. “He said we can stay with him.”

Chan smiled "That's nice-" he then frowned "Wait, doesn't Changbin live with him...? Would he let me stay?" he asked quietly, becoming a little insecure.

“Oh yeah...I forgot about that...” he said looking at Chan. “ if he doesn’t, I’ll break his nose..” he huffed. “If you can’t stay then I won’t. 

They headed towards Felix's place, it only took a couple of minutes from where they were. 

“Ahh..here it is, the yellow door.” He pointed at it showing Chan.

"You have a thing for breaking noses." he laughed "it's cute." Chan knocked on the door, waiting patiently as he held Jisung's hand.

“Heh.. yeah.” Jisung scratched the back of his head. 

Felix opened the door. “Hello mates, come on in, I was waiting for you guys to come.” He smiled excitedly. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Chan smiled as he walked through the door "This is nice..." he glanced around "I think-" he was cut off by Changbin

"Are. you. kidding?" Changbin groaned "No, just no. get out."

Jisung moved Chan behind him. “Changbin, I swear to god...we have no place to stay..were not going to leave.” He said furiously.

"Then you should have thought that through before you fucked a wolf boy." he grinned, snorting slightly "A murderer at that."

“I never fucked him and fuck you! You’re the one who basically killed your last boyfriend, not me.” He hissed. Grabbing Changbin’s shirt. 

Felix was so confused “wolf boy?” Killing What...What’s happening?... Changbin.”

Changbin glanced to Felix "that boy, chan- he's a fucking monster...a demon or something- he killed someone recently-"

“He’s not a demon” he yelled at Changbin. 

“Felix., no he didn’t kill him he’s not dead..he was defending himself, that guy tried to kill us.” He spoke frantically trying to explain everything. 

Felix took a step back. “ C-changbin, I don’t think jisung would be with a Murder.” He questioned.

Changbin shook his head "No, I saw he died. I saw what happened-" he grabbed his phone, showing a clip of what happened. It was dark, chan's figure barely visible. He showed Felix "look-!"

“No-no that doesn’t look like him?” Felix spoke. “But Changbin he needs, a place to stay...” 

“Changbin don’t you dare say anything, I have no place to go. If you’re going to act like an ass I’ll break your nose.” Jisung threatened Changbin.

Changbin shot a glare at Jisung, shaking his head "Didn't you see?" He played the video again, making sure it was from the start; when Chan began to change into the wolf

“It’s so blurry, and the quality is bad...I’m not sure Changbin, it’s not like jisung will let him hurt us... I trust him.” He leaned onto Changbin. 

Jisung rolled his eyes moving back towards Chan, he turned around. “I’m sorry about this...” he looked down angry at the situation.

Changbin shook his head "You'll see. You'll see what the fuck he is! He deserves to be on the street!" He hissed out "Whatever he is!"

“Changbin, calm down..” he frowned. “Sorry about this Jisung..” 

“It’s alright, we'll just stay in the living room tonight and leave tomorrow morning,” Jisung spoke. “Channie are you okay?” He rubbed his face with his thumb. 

Felix left following Changbin to Their room.

Chan was silent, looking down as he sat on the couch. His body exhausted yet still fighting itself. He finally spoke up "...I want to tear him apart."

“Puppy...no, please... I know he’s an asshole but this is just for now” he held him close. “maybe I can call Woojin tomorrow..” he looked in his eyes. 

Jisung hugged Chan trying to keep him calm, his head started pounding. “m-my head ugh”

Chan frowned "get rest...its okay-" he glanced down to his nails, which were practically claws. "I...i'll be okay"

Changbin grabbed Felix, pulling him to the door "Look-' he whispered, "See?!"

Felix blinked several times. “Umm jisung” he gulped I don’t want him in my house. I’m sorry but if he’s dangerous it could hurt us.”

Jisung felt hurt, the only friend he had left didn’t even want him there. “Channie, I’m sorry...” he looks at changbin. “I’m sorry for being a nuisance in your life... let's go, Chan.” His voice breaking while he spoke. “Bye Felix...see you in class.”

Chan shook his head "Jisung. I'll be out in a minute" he stood up, sick of the disrespect he was getting "How about you little shits listen" he growled,'' I've been through literal hell, had medical experiments done on me, I've had my roommate try to kill me. Maybe the only reason I'm dangerous is because I'm sick of being treated as an outcast" he walked up to Changbin, grabbing him and shoving him against the wall "And if you ever disrespect Jisung, I'll make sure you'll never have to worry about me while you're in hell"

Jisung stood still by the door witnessing everything. “Channie lets just go.,” he said quietly. “Please...” 

He sent Felix a message explaining everything and apologizing.

Chan shook his head, clearly close to an extreme breakdown. "No." He said simply "I'm fucking tired of this, of being the one who steps aside for everyone!" He yelled,

Jisung ran towards him, “Hey baby, it’s okay...calm down” he gave Chan a reassuring smile. “I mean That’s how life is..what can we do..anyway..” he spoke stroking the side of his face.

Chan grabbed Jisung's wrist "What can we do? Fight back, we can fight back and fucking win this battle that we call life. I won't sit around anymore, I'm tired of it"

“Ow...Chan..that kind of hurts...” he whined, pulling his arm. “We could try...to fight back..”

"Then don't tell me that we can't do anything" Chan turned back to Changbin "I'll start-" he grabbed Changbin's throat, digging his nails in before shoving him to the ground, letting him bleed.

“No no not like this Chan..” jisung started freaking out looking at Felix is pure shock. 

“What the fuck, jisung” he grabbed him applying pressure to his throat trying to stop the bleeding. “I’m calling an ambulance, get the hell out..now.” He yelled 

Jisung started shaking.

Changbin's eyes were wide, his body going into a state of shock as he choked on the blood "you monster-"

Chan was breathing heavily, letting out a growl "You visualized the monster, so I became it" he pulled Felix back "Let him bleed."

“Let go of me you animal..you hurt my boyfriend, and probably jisung too..” he yanked his body away from him. 

“I’m going..” Jisung walked out of Felix place, he couldn’t take what was happening. It was all too much. He ran down the street heading towards the empty park; where Jisung and Chan were before.

Chan paused, a grin spreading across his face "Animal?" He whispered, "You want an animal?" He began to shift forms, growling as he stared down at Felix.

Felix gulped “Changbin was right, you are a monster...” he held onto Changbin’s blood-covered body.

Chan leaned down to Felix, his face extremely close to the young boy's. He lets out a growl before he began to leave. 

Jisung sat in the park on a bridge near a small pond. He was shaken by everything but he couldn’t lose what he loved the most. The only person he had left was Woojin. “Ugh” he looked at the glistening pond.

Chan prowled the streets, staying in the shadows. He saw Jisung, watching him in silence; he didn't want to feel guilty, as that's all he usually felt. He was tired of it, this was his time to show who he was.

Jisung missed Chan, he knew everything was so much but he needed him. He needed someone. He was too clingy. “I love you channie...I’m sorry for all this..” he mumbled.

Chan took a step closer, frowning as he went to sit by the other, but was hesitant. He looked down, shaking his head and turning around. 

Jisung stood up, turning around to see Chan. “Channie..?don’t go..”

Chan looked down, closing his eyes. He stood there, not moving as he waited for the other to approach; his mind was collapsing, he couldn't think about anything but hurting people.

Jisung walked to Chan giving him a back hug. “Hey, puppy it’s alright..”

Chan flinched, glancing down to see Jisung. He huffed quietly, then let out a warning growl to the other as he wanted space

Jisung released hug, Looking down. “I’m sorry..” he turned around walking the other direction. 

Jisung thought to himself ‘wow I messed everything up, I caused chan so much pain. Everyone hates me.’ Tears started streaming down his face.

Chan began to walk off; a howl of pain heard after a loud shot was heard. Felix must have called the police and animal control to deal with Chan. 

Jisung heard a loud sound coming from Chan’s direction. He saw Chan on the ground being carried away by people. He ran as fast as he could. “Please, don’t hurt him.” he cried.

Chan was already tied up, his head hanging down as he was losing consciousness. He had a wound in his neck, a gaping hole in it.

The officers glanced to Jisung, shaking their heads as they began to put him away

“He’s not an animal, he’s a human!” Trying to get to chan. Pulling at the officers. “Let me go with him...”

The officers stared at Jisung "Kid...this isn't human-" one explained, sighing "It's a threat, we've already had one in hospital"

“No, he’s not a threat.” He cried out. “Please let me come with you.”

"...explain you're-" The officer would glance to Chan, seeing him slowly become human again "my god-" they put him down, stepping away and pulling out their guns.

Chan was slightly awake, shivering in the cold street floor; most of his clothes were now shreds, as usual. He was barely able to see what was going on, the voices around him were muffled and distorted. 

Jisung, grabbed Chan in his arms, “Help me take him to the hospital or something he’s going to die!” He yelled. 

He was holding his neck trying to stop the bleeding.

The officers got out their aid kits, beginning to carefully stitch the wound "Luckily he won't feel this..." One sighed, beginning to bandage the wound temporarily. He moved Chan into the back of the car.

Chan continued to shake, feeling pain in his neck and nothing more, everything still messy. 

Chan didn't reply, his body extremely cold and bruised from being on the ground.

They soon arrived at the hospital, nurses and doctors hurrying over to help. Many of them were confused over how he looked so hurt when he didn't have too many injuries. One of them asked, "Why does he have an animal dart in his neck?"

Jisung was trying to stay as close to Chan as he could. Doctors and nurses everywhere. “Umm, they thought he was an animal....it was late at night??” He spoke awkwardly.

The officers stayed with Chan and Jisung "He was one, he was an animal!" one of them ranted, clearly stressed, "He was an animal but...became human!"

The nurse shook her head, taking Chan to the medical bay. "Either way... it's bad."

Chan could barely make out who was who, he tried to take Jisung's hand, his body shaking slightly.

Jisung seen Chan trying to go for his hand, he held it for a little before the doctors told him to move. 

“Channie...it will be okay I promise..” he spoke softly.

Chan gave a small nod, not wanting Jisung to move away. He closed his eyes, slowly giving in to the anesthetic that was in the needle. 

Seungmin walked in, seeing Jisung and Chan "Back in a few months...What have you two been up to?" he huffed.

He scratched his head...yeah back again. “Stuff has happened and he got hurt again.” Jisung trailed off, ignoring eye contact with doctor Seungmin.

Seungmin nodded "Must have been bad, hmm? Oh well, it's okay." he began to inspect the bruising, also checking for muscle tears and tension "Oh my...It seems there's a lot of muscle tearing in his back, along with his arms." he explained, "He's going to be in a lot of pain once the anesthetics wear off."

Jisung nodded, “Is there any way I can help with after all this?” Jisung asked. 

Jisung was hurt, he didn’t want to see Chan in pain again.

Seungmin hummed "Well, the best way is to make sure he rests, if he does decide to move then he'll need help. Muscle tearing is very painful, especially in the upper back." he explained.

“I’ll try my best!” He said to seungmin. “Thank you for helping...”

Jisung watched as they helped Chan waiting to be able to hug him again.

The officer walked to jisung, "I'd like to speak with you, down the road from where we found him...there was an attack. Do you know why and what happened?"

Jisung nodded, following the officer. “We got into a quarrel with a friend, but I’m not really sure what had happened after; all I had seen was he had gotten hurt in the park.”

"What was this quarrel about? I had reports from another officer that a boy's neck was torn open." he continued "And not with any weapon, seemed like animal claws."

“Ohh” jisung gulped. “Umm it was about staying at a friends place...” he took a step back from the officer.

"Continue? I need more information on this, we have to do an investigation." The officer crossed his arms "Why was one of them extremely hurt?"

Jisung felt intimidated “He might have hurt them...I’m not sure though.” He took more steps back. “Can I go back to him now?” He asked.

"You can, but we'll find out whether the victim would like to press charges." The officer smiled "Thank you for chatting with me..."

Chan was still asleep, his body twitching slightly as he was in so much pain. He couldn't just lay there, he wanted the pain gone.

Jisung moved towards Chan, rubbing his thumb on his cheek. “It’ll be Alright...Channie...” he said softly.

Chan woke up at the touch, he glanced to Jisung; tears were in his eyes, the pain was so bad for him, he could barely deal with it.

“Hey baby...I’m here..” jisung puffed his cheeks. “Maybe my squirrel cheeks will make you smile a little..”

Chan blinked a few times as he had a small smile on his face, he put his hand on Jisung's cheek. "My little squirrel..."

He giggled; “hopefully, the pain will go away soon...” he smiled caressing his cheek again.

Chan choked out a laugh, "What...even happened?" He asked quietly, "I don't remember..."

"You, you got hurt..." he said. "someone sent animal control on you. Now I have to see if they want to press charges."

"Oh...okay" Chan gave a small nod, frowning as he tried to sit up "Ah...that hurts-" he whined.

"Baby, no don't do that...Please rest.." he helped Chan lie back down. Jisung Moved over kissing Chan forehead. 'I love you... I thought maybe I wouldn't be able to tell you that again.." he frowned.

Chan sighed "Sorry...I really need to sort myself out, don't I? My attitude is awful, I promise to fix myself..."

Jisung nodded “its okay...I’ll help you..” 

“I just wanna cuddle you Chan but you’re in pain.” Jisung frowned.

Chan sighed. "It's okay...give me a hug anyway, I'd rather have that..." He mumbled

Jisung nodded, moving closer to Chan giving him a light hug. “When I get home I’ll make sure you eat and rest.” He smiled poking his cheek.

Chan smiled, hugging back; he let out a yelp but continued to hug Jisung. After all, the pain was worth it. 

“I’m sorry sorry, baby..” he gave him a small peck. Jisung waited for when he can leave with Chan. “Channie..well might have to move.”

Chan nodded "I know...its okay, where should we move?" He smiled, leaning back "somewhere relaxing?"

“Somewhere out..away from here..” he gave Chan a soft smile, seeing seungmin come back into the room.

Seungmin hummed "Well, it seems like...he should be okay. He just needs a lot of help" he smiled

Jisung nodded, “do you know when I’ll be able to leave?” He said.

Seungmin shrugged "Well, give him a few hours to rest here, so we know he's stable...then you can probably leave; muscle tearing isn't an extreme injury, so it's okay"

“Okay, thank you.” He said. 

“I’ll be right back Channie..” Jisung went to call the owner of his apartment telling him he has to move out. 

“So Channie we can stay at a hotel or something till I can find a place for us if that’s fine with you.”

Chan nodded "Yeah, that works..." He smiled, closing his eyes. His breathing relaxing, becoming slow "Sorry..."

Several hours had passed, they were getting ready to leave. “I found us a room and I negotiated with them; we can stay for cheap for a week.” He smiled looking at Chan.

Chan smiled "that's wonderful..." He slowly stood up, struggling to stand up straight, so he was slightly slouched

Jisung carried chan by his arm and helped him to the cab. He told the driver the address to the hotel, taking half an hour to get there. 

“Here it is I know it’s not beautiful but it will do for now..” he smiled.

Chan shrugged "it's...good enough." He looked to Jisung "Hey...sungie, I love you"

Jisung smiled looking Chan in his chocolate brown eyes. “I love you too...and I always will..now let's find our room.”

Chan followed Jisung to their room, his steps were slow. He felt scared, unsure whether he was safe in the hotel, especially after what he just did.

“This room is small but it’s comfy.” Jisung moved Chan to the bed lying him down. “Hmm..i think we’ll be safe here it’s pretty far from our last place.”

“It’s alright, I mean if they’re not going to accept me or you then, they didn’t deserve to be my friends.” He let a sad smile plaster across his face.

Chan looked down "You've known them longer than me, you should have abandoned me." he shook his head, clearly feeling like he betrayed Jisung "I'm sorry."

“Don’t be so sorry, Channie most of them I didn’t get along with anyway...” he cupped his face gently with his trembling hands. “I’d never leave someone I love...”

Chan raised his eyebrows, he pulled Jisung close and kissed him, hugging him tight "thank you...so much-"

“You’re welcome, my Channie~” he moved over to the other side of the bed; getting closer and letting chan hug him more comfortably. 

“You’re the cutest wolf boy I’ve ever met, well only wolf boy...”

Chan smiled "I guess I'm the only one, y'know? They say being different is special...but only certain types of different." he sighed, putting his arms around Jisung, letting them rest there.

“I like different, it’s nice...You’re one of a kind.” He smiled. “There could be more out there...we don’t know much..”

"In some respect...I hope I am one of a kind because then...no one else gets hurt." Chan nodded, "Makes me...unique, completely..."

  
  


“Let’s..hope then..” playing with Chan’s silver hair. 

Jisung received a message from Woojin. 

He looked at his phone replying to the message. 

_ W: ‘I went to your place and they said you left and they gave me your stuff. Are you okay??’ _

_ J: yeah, I’m fine stuff happened and I’m at a hotel for now till I find a place.’  _

_ W: if you need me I’m here Ji.  _

_ J: thanks wooj. _

Chan saw the messages, frowning "Hey...do you mind if I talk to him?" he asked quietly, "I want to apologize."

Jisung nodded. “Go ahead...but only if you want to...” handing him his phone.

Chan began to text Woojin

"Hey, it's chan here. I wanted to apologize for what I did, and how I acted towards you. I'm...a very defensive person because of my past, I'm hoping we can move forward on the same path."

Woojin raised an eyebrow. “Ah, this boy..jisung boyfriend..” 

Woojin replied; “Hey, I accept your apology, and I realized I acted like an ass that day. I understand Jisung loves you and I should respect him and his decisions. Please Take good care of Ji he’s small, needs protection and he’s very clingy, anyway Thank you for contacting me, you’re a good kid.”

Chan smiled at the response, continuing the conversation "I will take care of him, you have my word. I mean, you saw me with how you were...So I guess you have proof too. You're a nice kid too, I wish you luck in life."

Woojin replied “Thank you, stay well and make sure you take care of yourself too. I’m a call away if you’re ever in need.” 

Jisung looked at Chan smiling. “What is it?” He smiled.

Chan looked to Jisung "We're on good terms...He said we can call him if we ever need help." he chuckled "That's nice, isn't it?"

Jisung smiled, “He’s a good brother, he can be a pain but he’s good.” He relaxed into Chan’s embrace again.

"Yeah, I bet..." he nodded "I don't...think I had siblings, I can't remember." he chuckled "No...not sure." Chan stared at Jisung "Do you prefer red...or brown eyes?"

“Aww, well you have me..I’m your family now.” He smiled. “Eyes? Ummm both are good I don’t mind any of them.”

Chan's eye color faded to a relaxed red color "Is this nice? I want to please you." he joked.

Jisung nodded, lightly blushing. “It’s very pretty..” he smiled.

Chan chuckled, rolling his shoulders back; he winced slightly "Ah...don't...do that-" he reminded himself

“Channie...” he frowned. “It’s okay be careful...” he adjusts Chan to make him comfortable.

"...I guess I'm not some tough wolf boy anymore" he laughed, feeling a slight bit of guilt "...Imagine if we adopted...the stories we'd tell"

“We could...that would be nice.” He giggled. “You’ll always be my tough wolfie..”

Chan nodded "yeah... I know" he smiled, playing around with a ball he found by the bed "That dart really hurt."

“That really terrified me, there was so much blood...” he gulped Looking at Chan playing with the ball. “I was scared because they almost didn’t let me go to you...” he looked down playing with his fingers.

Chan nodded, throwing the ball up and down. He went to catch it but missed, getting smacked in the face by the ball "Ow fuck-"

“Oh my baby...” he giggled Jisubg patted his head “ my sweet wolfie..you’re too good to me, I really don’t deserve you..” he went to get the ball for Chan.

Chan smiled, rolling his eyes "That hurt..." He joked, taking the ball from Jisung "You know...sometimes I've thought of isolating myself from society"

“Oh, why...is it because of the people?” He sat beside Chan crossing his legs. “I mean I’ve felt like hiding from the world and disappearing too...” his smile faded looking at Chan.

"Because I'm afraid of being used for what I am...being ripped apart as a person...to be used as a hunting sport" he sighed

“I won’t let that happen, you don’t deserve that...you’re so much more.” he breathed heavily lying his head beside Chan.

"Hey...what if I taught you how to fight? So you can protect yourself?" He smiled

“I’d like that, a lot... I want to be able to protect you too.” He pouted puffing his cheeks out.

Chan hummed, throwing the ball across the room. He froze instantly as the ball got stuck in the wall "oh fuck-" he snorted quietly

Jisung laughed falling out of the bed. “Chann- you really...”

"... I need to control this strength" he laughed, slowly trying to sit up, getting the ball "that's...gonna leave a mark."

“We’ve got to be careful...” getting up to go to Chan. 

Jisung’s mood instantly changed. 

“Channie, I am...I good enough?” He questioned.

Chan glanced to Jisung "Yes, you always will be." He responded instantly "Always and forever, you'll be my only choice"

“You’re always there, helping me out and protecting me...I’m not doing anything for you. I’m basically worthless, causing more annoyance...” he mumbled looking away. 

His head filled with too many thoughts. ‘This is the second time you’ve hurt him..you keep hurting your loved ones.’ Jisung shook his head trying to ignore them.

Chan tilted his head, his expression becoming stern as he walked to Jisung, hugging him from behind, resting his head on the boy's shoulder "And you know what? It's worth it..."

“I’m sorry for causing, trouble and making you so mad with all the people around you.” A tear escaped his eyes. “You know I have...these thoughts sometimes and they won’t go away..” he choked out, trying to catch his breath. “You don’t need someone who's weak dragging you around...”

Chan nodded "We all have those thoughts, but do not listen to them" he chuckled quietly, putting a hand under Jisung's chin, "You know...I enjoy having you around so I can play with you."

“Play with me, like that game we played?” He sniffled in confusion.

Chan let out a hum "Perhaps that way...maybe I mean different ways, like a hunt" he shrugged, "You never know~"

Chan smiled, feeling Jisung's body become tense "You act like a deer in the headlights, it's entertaining..." He whispered, "That's how they're hit so easily, they don't run."

Jisung moved back a little startled by Chan’s comment. “Heh yeah... I guess so.”

Chan smiled, nodding. "So maybe you have to run, but not away...you run to them. You run and show your aggression."

“Alright..I’ll try..I guess but how?” He questioned him.

"...easy" he chuckled "don't just stand there, come at me... I know you're already frightened"

  
  


Jisung nodded “I’ll try...” 

he took a few steps back..breathing in. He ran at Chan with all the force he had in his body.

Chan rolled his eyes, stepping to the side and grabbing the back of Jisung's shirt, yanking him back and into the bed "...Not enough"

“Ahh...Chan.” He grumbled falling onto the bed. “Should I try again?” He suggested??

"Yes, do it." He chuckled, "You make it so obvious." He shrugged "Surprise me."

Chan chuckled, grinning as stared up at Jisung "Exactly, you have power against me...how does it feel?" He asked, "You just need to keep that power."

“It’s weird but fun...i guess..it’s fun playing with you.” He removed his hands wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck. “I’m too weak for you.” He smiled.

Chan raised an eyebrow "...You really are a deer in headlights" he groaned, "...gosh, you need to fight better"

Jisung nuzzled his face into Chan’s neck yawning. “It’s pretty late...” he breathed out slowly closing his eyes.

Chan paused, sighing "alright..." He held Jisung close, staring at the ceiling "You're...all I need" he mumbled. 

“Mhm..” he agreed, falling asleep on Chan.

Chan frowned, deciding not to sleep. He bit his lip, beginning to cry silently as he held onto Jisung.

Several minutes passed. Jisung moved a bit opening his eyes, “Channie...?” He saw tears but heard nothing. He’s never seen Chan cry before, this shattered his heart. “Hey, baby it’s okay,” he said in a sleepy voice, stroking his hair again.

Chan's eyes were dripping with tears, constant sniffles heard as he wiped the tears away. His lower lip trembled, complete sadness covering his face

“Channie, you’ll be okay, just look at me.” He pulled him closer to his chest. “My wolfie, what’s wrong?” He spoke softly comforting his wolf boy.

Chan took quick breaths, frowning. He couldn't speak, guilt covering him. He felt awful for what he had done to Changbin and Felix. 

“Chan look at me, listen to me...take a deep breath in then out slowly..okay.” He rubbed Chan’s arms holding him up so he could breathe properly.

Chan glanced to Jisung "...I- I hurt innocent people, I'm a failure..." He choked out. 

“Wolfie, it’s okay...it wasn’t you..we’ll work on it together. “ he rubbed his back. “I’m here to help you.

Chan hugged Jisung tight "i... I want to tell them I'm sorry, I want to fix things..." He mumbled, tears still going down his face "I should have been there, but I wasn't. I'm so sorry-"

“It’s okay...we’ll try to mend what we caused.” Kissing his head. “You’ll be okay...” he whispered. “Remember that bracelet, you’re apart of me and I’m always here to help you.”

Chan looked to the bracelet, beginning to sob again. "Thank you so much...thank you-" he cried out, "You're everything to me!"

“It was with you when I wasn't, we’re never apart. Wolfie...you’re my everything too.” He hummed calmly. “You know, you should always tell me how you feel. It relieves stress...”

Chan gulped, nodding. He closed his eyes and began to relax "I just...wish we could go back to the old days"

Jisung rubbed Chan’s shoulders slowly. “Sometimes I wish too..but our bond grew a lot..”

Chan nodded, pain in his back and shoulders but it began to fade for a little as he felt Jisung "I guess so..."

Chan felt his body completely relaxed, his shoulders sagging slightly as he stayed by Jisung; it was odd, how was such a boy like Jisung, a squirrel, be the perfect partner for Chan? He didn't care, he felt happy with Jisung.

Jisung loved being in Chan’s embrace, he felt safe. He never had someone protect him like Chan it was a new experience he wanted to continue. “I’ll always be your squirrel...” he whispered.

Chan nodded, "I'll...always protect you" he replied; his hug was tight, refusing to let go of Jisung. "You give me purpose..."

Chan's eyes began to slowly close "i...feel sick-" he mumbled, his grip loosening on Jisung suddenly. 

Jisung held him tightly “Come one let's go to the bathroom.” He lifted Chan up helping him to the bathroom.

Chan shook his head, suddenly even weaker "there's...silver, somewhere-" he mumbled, stumbling a little.

“Okay, wait let me see...” he sat Chan down looking around their room for anything silver. He searched for a good twenty minutes, then he found a baseball-sized silver ball in the closet. “What the hell...” he walked out of the room disposing the object and returning to the room. “It’s gone now...”

Chan took a deep breath, letting out a groan "You know how like...lead poisoning is a thing? Yeah silver is like that for me, makes me sick-" he huffed

“Oh, I didn’t know that” he frowned. “You have to tell me more stuff, so I can keep you safe...” he rubbed his back.

"Yeah, I probably should. I'm not used to telling people, you know how I seemed to always be off work? That's why...the place was filled with the shit" Chan chuckled, leaning his head back as he sat down

“I’m so sorry, that place was horrible...” he stroked his hair. “I’m so glad I got you out...”

Chan nodded "Yeah... I'm glad you did too." He glanced to the window "Hey...do you- uh, think we should visit changbin soon...?"

“Yeah...” he looked down. “Maybe in a few days when things settle down.” He tried to change the subject. 

“You know when you used to wear your little barista outfit, I thought you were so cute...i mean you still are..”

"My barista- that old thing? God, that used to be the itchiest thing" he laughed "constantly bothered me"

“Oh, haha Ummm yeah...” he looks away awkwardly giggling. “I loved coming in to see you...you were such an adorable person, even though you only made me coffee at the time..”

"Same for you...we only exchanged a few words then but...Y'know, they made my day" Chan's fluffy ears were perked up as he smiled "it was nice"

“Your ears!” He pointed cheerfully. “I just love them so much. “Those few words meant the world to me...” Jisung caressed Chan’s ears. “I’d even try to write poems or sentences about you~ “ he mumbled to himself.

Chan laughed, shuffling a little; he seemed uncomfortable for a minute but the reason revealed itself; a tail, too. "Bloody thing...sitting on it-"

“Oh, you have a Tail?” He looked confused, “how cute...but are you uncomfortable?” He spoke asking Chan.

"Nah, just...sitting on it bothers me like I just did" he chuckled, making himself comfortable again "No worries."

Jisung nodded; “ I find your wolfie self so adorable, I just want to hug you forever..” he moved to hug him tightly.

Chan smiled, hugging Jisung "Thank you...it feels nice to be able to...well, be me" he hummed, "And...if you ever- well, want to ask questions about it, go ahead."

“I do have a few..so when you realized you were a wolf.. were you scared? Does your scent change? Does your tail ever get in the way? Do you have a really good vision?” Jisung kept asking several questions; since he was so curious.

"When I realized I was a wolf? Yeah, it scared me. I thought... I was gonna die, the first-ever change...it was slow like I was slowly being crushed by a rock. It hurt a lot. Scents...it depends, lavender is disgusting...cinnamon is...okay? Freshly baked bread...whew, the best" He laughed, clearly interested by the questions "My vision gets better, far better...and my tail, I mean...you saw just then, it does. It really does, I'll sit on it or it gets caught on a door-" he shrugged, holding Jisung's hand, smiling at the boy

“You know you’re very interesting person Channie~” he smiled, holding his hand tighter.

"I think...when it comes to finding out, it was a hard time because of course... I never felt the pain. Now I'm used to it, it's just...normal" he hummed

He nodded; “okay...we’ll I’m glad to know so much about you; same goes to you, you can always ask me anything.”

"Hmm...why are you always so shy...and how come you don't defend yourself?' Chan asked curiously

“Oh..i just umm” he moved back a little. “I uhh have always been shy and like people always to advantage of it I guess and I’m just too scared to defend myself.”

Chan chuckled "That's reasonable, I understand" he hummed "What does coffee taste like?" He asked, laying down and looking up to Jisung.

“Umm just like a crisp flavor, it can be sweet and the aroma is so nice it feels like an autumn breeze.” He said trying to explain it.

Chan hummed "Odd... I can't drink it so I'll never know" he shrugged, chuckling "but if you like it...it must be good"

“It gives me energy, and taste good so yes.” He smiled. “Anything else wolfie...?”

Chan shook his head "Nope, I don't have any questions~" he smiled, "Hey... I wanna mess around"

“Sure why not.” He grinned happily.

Chan took Jisung's hands, pulling him down and hugging him tight "cute..."

The unexpected hug caused jisung to giggle and mildly blush. “no, you..”

Chan shook his head, his ears going flat on his head as he pouted "But...You are!"

“I don’t think... I am but if you say so then..” he smiled. 

"You are...you're a very pretty boy." Chan shrugged "I think you're the prettiest"

Jisung blinked a couple of times.” Oh, I’ve never been told that thank you...” he got a little uncomfortable by the complement.

Chan saw Jisung's expression change suddenly "I...sorry-" he sighed "was I too open about it?"

“No, no...don’t it’s just I don't like myself...” he spoke quietly.

Chan raised an eyebrow "well... I like you, I think you're perfect" He hugged Jisung "I love you..."

Chan smiled, suddenly wincing. He moved back 'Ah...agh, shit-" he whined "Sorry, its- it's hurting me again, it's trying to be free"

“Baby calm down it's okay” he grabbed onto him holding him close.

Chan held onto Jisung, flinching as he tried to stay calm "What if it does make me change? What about the people here-?"

“I’m not sure...is there any way we can calm you..” Jisung held him as hard as he could.

"Just...distract me, make me smile-" he mumbled, keeping his head down "Why does it hurt so bad...?"

“It’s okay...here’s a cute joke..” he said smiling at Chan. “Why did the bee get married?”

Chan looked up to Jisung "I-i don't know, why did the bee get married?" He asked

“Because he found his honey..” he giggled at Chan, kissing his nose.

Chan groaned, laughing quietly at the joke "I bet he did..."

“Sorry...if it wasn’t that funny..” he mumbled. “Hey, Channie..what about this?” Jisung pounced on top of Chan peppering kisses all across his face.

Chan raised his eyebrows, choking out a laugh as he was kissed "That's...nice" he smiled "thank you"

Jisung winked. “ You deserve it” he giggled.

Chan played with Jisung's hair, "hey...Jisung, what's your favorite game?"

“Umm...I don’t think I have one but anything with you I’ll do...” he hummed enjoying his hair being played with.

Chan nodded "I guess so...I- well, I like lots of games but... I stopped a while ago" he shrugged "couldn't do it"

“Why..did you stop? Games are fun..” he pouted.

“Oh..yeah..” he said looking around the room. “Maybe we can play..something..” he said Still on top of Chan. Jisung started tickling Chan’s sides.

Chan yelped, laughing before he accidentally kicked Jisung back "Sorry-" he instantly sat up "are...you okay?"

“Ow...I didn’t expect that. I’m okay...my tummy hurts a little.” he pouted; rubbing his Stomach.

"I...its a natural reflex, I can't help it" he sighed "sorry, sungie. I hope it didn't hurt too much"

Jisung smiled. “It’s okay...it’s only natural.” He climbed back onto the bed to cuddle Chan. “It’s late... I guess insomnia is kicking in tonight.,” he mumbled.

"I've always had insomnia, I'm used to not sleeping" he shrugged "But... I deal with it" he looked to Jisung, smiling, "it's worth it, with you"

“Anything is worth is with you...” he smiled. Jisung adjusts himself, giving Chan some space. “Do you think...Minho hates me?” He mentioned, closing his eyes.

"No, I don't think he hates you. I think...he's been made to hate you, like- like it isn't him who hates you?" Chan tried to explain quite poorly.

“Channie... I don’t get what you mean?” He spoke up. “Like, I know he was my best friend at one point; all of that stuff happened, but I feel like I really messed up.” He uttered tensely, fidgeting his legs.

"I think district nine made him hate you, so his actual self cares for you...but he was brainwashed to hate you" Chan sighed, holding Jisung close.

“I don’t think...I’ll ever been good enough for people...I wasn’t for my parents or my friends and even you-“ he pulled away from Chan, turning his body away.

Chan raised his eyebrows "you're...all I need, what do you mean?" He frowned "Jisung... I love you"

“I know...i love you too. It just feels like anything I do just will never be good enough for anyone.” He muttered softly.

"You'll always be good enough for me." Chan hugged Jisung from behind "You're my squirrel..."

Jisung thoughts filled his mind “Squirrel...”

Jisung removed Chan’s arms from his body. He walked quietly to the bathroom locking the door. His body felt weak from all the stress again. He didn’t want to worry Chan but his anxiety was getting the best of him.

Chan watched Jisung walk to the bathroom, he sat up "Jisung...what's wrong? Why are you hiding?" He asked, walking to the door "...Squirrel-?"

Jisung slowly sat his body against the door breathing heavily. “I’m...ok” he choked out. 

‘Having anxiety attacks; were troublesome to people, dealing with it alone was better.’ He thought.

Chan sat by the door, making sure he could hear Jisung; he began to tap on the door, creating a gentle tune to cheer Jisung up

Jisung heard the tapping sounds from the door, he knew it was chan trying to help. The bathroom became hotter; Jisung felt frightened and suffocated. While gasping for air he pulled himself up just enough to unlock the door, before sliding back down in a panicked state.

Chan heard the door unlock, he opened it carefully "Hey...sweetie-" he hugged Jisung "it's okay, look at me-" his ears perked up and he smiled, holding the boy's hand

Jisung felt the soft embrace. He cried into Chan’s Chest Holding him like he was going to die. “Channie...I’m going to die.” He breathed out, choking on his tears.

Chan shook his head "you won't, you won't." He said softly, holding Jisung close "Do you need something soft to hold?"

Jisung nodded, agreeing to Chan’s question. “D-don’t leave me...”

"I won't, I won't" Chan picked up Jisung, carrying him back to the bed. "You're safe, okay? Nothing will hurt you"

Jisung continued crying. “What-what if you get hurt again...and you die..” he looked up at Chan shaking in his arms. “I won’t have you anymore.”

Chan tilted his head "I've survived for my whole life, you think I'd give up like that?" He chuckled "Not at all"

Jisung let a small smile crept across his face. Jisung jolted back his body going back into panic again. “I..just want to stop this..”

Chan hummed "give me a minute, you'll have a big bear to cuddle soon" he walked into the bathroom, returning to the main bedroom after a few minutes in his large wolf form; the pain he was in was worth it if it helped Jisung

He nodded waiting for Chan. “Wolfie...” he breathed out. Lifting his arms out for a hug.

Chan nodded, walking over to Jisung and hugging him. He held the boy close, reassuring him that he was safe and that nothing would hurt him.

Jisung’s breathing had regulated, his tears were drying up. The only thing was his puffy eyes and cheeks were red. “Wolfie... I love you..”

Chan looked down to the other, giving a small nod. He helped Jisung lay down on the bed, before he sat down on the floor, watching the other boy

Jisung rolled to his side, petting Chan’s ears. “Will you always be my wolfie..”

Chan smiled, nodding as he held Jisung's hands. He stared at Jisung; even though he was in so much pain, he wanted to help the other boy.

“Does..it hurt...I wasn’t supposed to let you to that...seungmin said, not to let you move so much...” he pulled Chan a little closer trying to rub his shoulder with his hand.

Chan shrugged, shaking his head; he was making sure not to stress jisung out. He smiled to the other, his head tilted

He lightly smiled, looking at Chan. “Channie...come and lie down here...it’s more comfortable..”

Chan let out a groan, relaxed by the bed; he couldn't be bothered to move and so he laid down by the bed. He gave a smug look to Jisung

Jisung nodded; accepting what Chan wanted. He felt his body relax while watching Chan. “I’m sorry for worrying you Channie..” he yawned.

Chan smiled, giving a nod; he stood up, deciding to go and shift back to his regular self. He walked to the bathroom, shutting the door

Jisung watched Chan walk away; he hoped he’d come back to cuddle. He needed comfort.

Chan curled over, extreme pain filling his body; he held in a scream, shutting his eyes tight "Oh god..."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything we can improve on let us know. please leave a comment. thank youuuu


	6. Chapter 6

Jisung moved to oversee Chan in pain. He sprinted to Chan. “Baby..” he held him close.” what's wrong..did you move too much.”

Chan nodded, glancing to Jisung. He didn't speak, feeling like he was about to be sick. It felt as if his back was completely torn open and his arms were broken, although they weren't

Jisung wrapped his arms around Chan. He hummed a song trying to comfort his wolf boy.

Tears went down Chan's face, unable to move "I-i made you happy, right? Was...it worth it?"

Jisung nodded, holding him close. “I’m sorry..”

Chan sighed "it was worth it then..." He muttered, finally standing up and walking to bed. He saw Jisung's phone constantly buzzing

jisung followed behind, realizing his phone was buzzing. “Let me check that..” grabbing his phone seeing multiple messages from Woojin. 

W: Hey Ji. Do you want to meet up tomorrow? I have a day off and your stuff from your apartment you still need to get. 

J: oh, sure I’ll come by around 1. If that’s okay.

W: sure that will great see ya then Ji.

  


Chan sat down, his body shaking, his face slightly red as his jaw was clenched. "God...I need to be careful-"

“I have to meet up with Woojin tomorrow...is that okay?” He spoke setting his phone down, as walked back to Chan. “When I’m gone please rest.”

Chan gave a small nod "you can, I trust you. Stay safe when you meet him, i...still get worried" he hummed

Jisung cuddled Chan until he had to go, only realizing they had been up for so long that it was already noon.

Chan closed his eyes "enjoy your time with Woojin, stay safe...text me so I know you're okay-" he smiled slightly

Jisung nodded “I’ll message you” he smiled. Jisung went on his way to Woojin’s place.

Chan turned on his side, letting out a squeak in pain as he went to try and sleep. He struggled, but at least he was resting

Minho glanced up, his hands resting on his lap "good morning, jisung. How are you?" He asked softly, his eyes had a warm look to them.

Jisung gulped, “Technically it’s afternoon but hello...” he said sitting down across from him. “Why are you here?”

"I just...thought to come by, see some old friends" Minho smiled, his head tilted "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

“No, nothing wrong with that.” He gritted his teeth. “Hey Woojin, you’re place looks different, it’s been a while since I’ve been here you’ve changed it up.” He spoke. 

“Here are some drinks, there’s juice, water, soda take what you like.” He smiled; sitting beside Minho. “Yeah, Ji, I had some renovations done, and yeah it’s been like a year or so.”

Minho nodded "It's wonderful....so much better than before" he joked; it seemed there was a second mark on his arm, almost like another number.

Jisung picked up a glass of water took a sip, “so Woojin you said you have my things can I get them.” He said confidently. 

“Yeah Ji, it’s in my room go ahead and get them.” He pointed at the room down the hall.

Jisung stood up, found his way to the room.

Minho looked to Woojin "It's very nice to be here, I enjoy such company." He chuckled; his voice sounded dead, broken. His laugh had a sad tone to it

Woojin looked, at Minho with a confused look. “I’m glad you’re doing well...how’s everything between you and jisung you guys seem off.?”

"Well, being as...i was dead for three years- yes, things are off. But I believe sooner or later he'll come to understand, they all do, don't they?" Minho hummed

“Yeah, I guess so...” he said awkwardly. “Where’s jisung? Minho why don’t you go help him he has quite a few things he needs to get..”

Minho stood up, walking to go find Jisung; he found the boy and smiled "So...do you need help?" He asked, leaning closer and taking Jisung's hand "I missed you..."

Jisung pulled his hand back. “Umm, I’m good I got my stuff...” he moved backward, feeling his back hit the wall.

Minho tilted his head "Oh, you can't carry all that by yourself. Don't be silly" he grinned, "Be nice~"

“I have everything under control..” he gulped. “Minho, you’re making me uncomfortable please..” lifting his stuff to cover his face.

Minho stepped back "Why? Why must you always be like this? I am sweet, caring...yet you blame me for my problems." He huffed "You don't have everything under control, after all...what could Chan be doing right now?"

He dropped his belongings. “Don’t you dare, bring up Chan..” he moved closer to him grabbing his wrist. 

“Distract nine messed you up...and I’m scared you’ll do the same again..you’ll disappear...so just leave me alone...”

  


"You're afraid to face the truth, Jisung. Chan will slowly break, his mind will become ruined." Minho hummed "We all disappear in life, why should I leave you alone when I'm back?"

Jisung shook his head “No he won’t he loves me and he won’t leave me...but you have to earn your right to be close to me again.” He spoke sternly.

"Is that so? He is going to snap, and when he does- when /they/ decide, you won't get out." Minho smiled "And I don't earn my rights... I own them"

“You don’t own anything, Minho...” he said getting slightly nervous. “I won’t get out?” He said tilting his head.

"That's right, there won't be...that boy you care for." Minho whispered "he'll be gone soon, and you won't be able to hide from it"

“M-Minho, stop talking...” just tried moving passed Minho but he wouldn’t let him.

Minho shook his head "Listen. You need to run from him, you have to stay away from what a...monster he is. You've already seen what he can do, what says that he isn't waiting for you?"

“I know, he won't hurt me like that. I know him Minho.” He pulled out his phone getting ready to call Chan.

“Minho, let go of me...” he tried getting out of Minho’s grip. “I might know the barista him but I’ve gotten to know more about him beyond that. He muttered.

"You haven't...you won't" Minho sighed, his expression slowly changes to a stern one "You'll never understand us, any of us"

“So..I understand enough, I’m trying minho..” he pulled his arm trying to move away from him.

Minho stepped aside "Soon...he'll go, he'll collapse and you won't be able to escape it." He shook his head, glancing to the two marks on his arms "No one can"

“What are those marks?” He questioned. 

Jisung glanced back to his phone noticing Chan had called him twice.

"...They're what remind us of who we are- of what we are and where we belong-" He pointed to one mark, like a barcode tattoo on his arm which followed with the number nine. "We all have one."

Jisung gulped looking at his wrist, “you mean this, he showed his wrist?”

"Yes, exactly. Chan has one...I have two, HyunJin- well..." He shook his head, not finishing about HyunJin. "Jeongin has three."

  


“They own us?” He questioned. 

“I’ve got to go back to Chan...” he said.

Minho nodded 'They do...if you want to put it that way. But they want Chan back, they need him back; Jeongin needs him."

“Jeongin can fuck off...that child...he’s crazy.” He said. “No one is going to take Chan away from me and that’s it.”

"No, he isn't crazy. You don't understand, do you? He's been conditioned to think that way, his mind...hurt to make him feel desperate. I sit in my room, hearing the cries every night" Minho explained

Jisung felt uncomfortable, feeling bad about what he had said. “I’m going to go now..” he said, looking down getting ready to walk out with his things

Minho walked out to Woojin, his expression still stern "I believe that Jisung will be leaving soon...to be with Chan" he hummed "...Such a shame he doesn't realize what he's getting into"

“A shame..why would it be a shame, he’s a good kid.,” Woojin questioned. 

Jisung headed towards the door, “Woojin I have to go, bye.” He said opening the door.

Minho sat beside Woojin "He's an animal, he isn't...what you believe him to be." He explained. "He's insane..."

Chan had still been trying to call Jisung as he had no text from the boy "pick up...oh god-"

“Insane? He didn’t seem insane, maybe just protective. Jisung! Come here. What is Minho talking about?” He yelled tilting his head. 

“It’s nothing really, just ignore him..” he said hesitantly glaring at Minho.

Minho hummed "Perhaps you might remember the wolf attacks from a few years ago, hmm? We saw them on the news.." He chuckled, looking down "That was him."

“I remember those..that was him? If those were him..then jisung you stay away..” his voice filled with concern. 

“Minho...just stop please..” his body trembling at the situation. “Woojin its none of your business...” he rolled his eyes. Jisung thought ‘I need to get back to Him it’s been too long.’

Minho hummed "just wait, you'll see. I can always...get my friend who is a victim." He shrugged "But alright..."

Jisung walked out of his house. Walking down the street as fast as he could to get back to the hotel. “Chan’s gonna be mad..he mumbled.“

Chan was staring at the floor, covered in his blood; he was panicked, angry at himself. The 'other one' was angry, and so they argued...ending up with Chan losing.

Jisung stumbled back to their hotel room holding his things. “I’m back...” he breathed trying to catch his breath. “C-channie?”

Jisung dropped everything. “Wolfie? Are you okay?” He moved overseeing blood on Chan. He came close to his face, “Channie, look at me.”

Chan glanced up to Jisung, his eye had a large cut down it. "...We argued" he said quietly, his voice shaking "...He hurt me"

Jisung frowned, hugging chan. “I’m sorry for leaving...you alone with him.” He cupped his face with his shaken hands. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Chan nodded, holding onto Jisung "...you didn't answer my calls, I got worried..." He muttered, slowly standing up to go to the bathroom

He looked at chan nervously. He found the ointment and the bandages. “I’m sorry...uh Minho was there..he-“

Chan glanced to Jisung "Why was he there and why didn't you call me immediately because of it? He's a problem"

“I didn’t want to worry you, then he kept making me uncomfortable and wouldn’t let me call you because he gripped my hand with my phone in it.” He spoke quickly. “He kept telling me things..”

Chan nodded "Okay...I'll deal with him, I can go do it. I don't care about the pain, I'm sick of him- just like changbin!"

“Wolfie, Channie...please no..you said, you need to control yourself please do it for now.” He whined Holding onto Chan.

Chan looked down "I...I don't want you hurt, what if he takes you from me? what if he takes everything from me?" he asked quietly, clearly stressed

“He told me I don’t know you... I only know the barista you.” He looked down at the mark on his wrist. “He told me you’ll collapse and I won’t escape...it.” He stuttered.

Chan paused, "shit...he knows-" he mumbled, looking to Jisung "Look, it- it's hard to explain, I need to deal with Minho fast-"

“Please tell me, Channie what’s happening..” he looked up at Chan not letting go of him. 

Jisung pulled Chan towards the bed “I have to understand what’s happening...no one is telling me anything I feel so left out.” He said annoyed.

Chan growled quietly "I'm an experiment, I know I get controlled by this...district nine... place. Sooner or later...They're gonna control me and I don't know what will happen, they're gonna use me-"

Jisung was frustrated. “W-why, didn’t you tell me this sooner? Channie, we could find a way to stop this...” he spoke quietly.

"Because! because it's a dumb thing to know, sooner or later i- I won't be me anymore. That's why I never really spoke to you..." he muttered, "I didn't want to hurt you."

“Maybe, I shouldn’t have gotten myself into this...” Jisung walked away from the bed, instantly regretting what he just said. “I love you...” he whispered to himself.

Chan stood up, letting out a hiss in pain before he ran out, needing time alone so he doesn't hurt anyone.

Jisung watched Chan leave in pain. ‘maybe I’ll go to a library and distract myself’ he thought heading out shortly after Chan left.

Chan headed down the road, barely caring that he was still hurt and cut up. He went to find Woojin's house, able to recognize Jisung's steps through scent. He found the house, knocking on the door harshly

Jisung headed to the nearest library he could find. He went to the quietest spot and rested his head on a table. “What’s even happening anymore...” mumbled to himself, closing his eyes.

Chan knocked on the door again, before he kicked it open "Minho!" he yelled, "Where are you?!"

Minho glanced up. "Oh no..." he muttered quietly, standing up "Chan...it's- it's lovely to see you, how are you-?" he asked in a panicked tone, looking to Woojin for help

Woojin was making fried chicken when he heard the door burst open. “Minho!” He yelled.

Minho was grabbed by Chan, letting out a cry as he was hit harshly "Get away from me, leave me alone!"

Chan ignored Woojin, his sharp claws were visible as they dug into Minho's neck "You...you lied to him-"

Woojin turned off the stove and headed towards Minho. “Minho...omg What’s happening. Chan what are you doing..stop” he yelled.

Chan glanced to Woojin, shaking his head before he shoved Minho down. "You better not speak to Jisung again, you bastard...You're some lunatic" he growled, kicking the other.

“Chan gets the hell out...if you’re going to cause trouble then I might have to take jisung away from you.” He said sternly getting close to Chan’s face. “I know you love him, so be careful...”

  


Chan stared at Woojin, his head tilted as he put a claw to the boy's face "What if I took away that pretty, clear skin of yours away? perhaps a nice rug is needed at home." he teased

Woojin rolled his eyes moving his face.”Chan, just be careful...I won’t take him away, but be careful he’s fragile and you know it.” He spoke casually.

Chan gritted his teeth "Fragile? I know he is. Why do you think I look after him, while all you do is spout shit about him and remind him of his pain? What sort of brother does that? You make me sick."

“He needs to understand the real world, Chan. He thinks everything revolves around him.” He started to turn away from Chan leaning down to Minho. “Please leave...” he asked politely yet frustrated.

"Obviously you don't understand the shit that Minho does. He will get us all killed-!" He hissed out, showing the matching marks "He is not himself"

“What do you mean?” He moved away from Minho, Looking confused. “Minho! Chan! Just get out! I have things I need to do..” not wanting to deal with any of the boys.

Chan grabbed Minho, dragging him out "I'll enjoy this...I'll make you wish you were dead."

Woojin rolled his eyes. ‘I might need to get Jisung’s parents involved if anything gets too serious’ he thought to watch, the boys leave.

Chan shoved Minho by a bin, dragging his claw across the boy's face "You're a little shit, you're disgusting...you deserve nothing"

jisung woke up groggily, “Chan?” He whispered realizing he was still in the library. 

He pulled out his phone to message Chan. 

“Hey! Chan, I know you’re irritated with me and Minho, but I hope you’re okay...”

Chan felt his phone buzz, he glanced down to it and read the text. '...District nine will come for me, I have to stay away' he replied.

  


Jisung nodded, at his phone seeing the message. He shoved his phone into his pocket and headed back to the hotel.

Chan glanced to the side, his eyes widening. He saw multiple workers from District nine; they had tracked Minho and found chan too. He began to run as quick as he could, glancing back constantly

Jisung was back at his place lying down on the bed. He was hungry, but he didn’t have much money left. “Chan I hope you come back soon...” he mumbled quietly.

Chan ran back to the hotel, running to his room and slamming through the door before locking it behind him, keeping his back to it "Hide. Now!" he hissed out

Jisung jumped off the bed, he hid under the bed covering the side with the blanket. “What Channie...What’s happening?” He whispered.

  


Chan heard the workers stand outside the door, he fell forwards as the door was kicked down. He glanced up to them, letting out a growl as he began to try and get them away; "I'm. not. yours!" he yelled, before crying out in pain as his arm was badly cut by one of the men.

Jisung was shaking under the bed, he heard Chan crying. “Channie, please...” he moved from up under; his head peeking out from the bed seeing Chan and the multiple workers. “Don’t hurt him...”

Chan made sure the workers didn't see Jisung, he curled up, panicked as he was being hurt; they began to drag him out after he gave up fighting.

“Minho was right they were coming to get him...” he spoke to himself. Jisung hid trying to watch where they would take him; maybe he could follow behind.

Chan was weak, he was hurt by silver, and they kept silver chains on him so he couldn't fight back, they began to take him to district nine for...further testing.

“I have to fight back...” he thought. Jisung followed them back to the van. Trying to get in without them noticing: he was hiding behind a seat covered by a jacket.

Shortly after, they arrived at district nine, walking through and shoving Chan onto one of the chairs, tying him down

Jisung ran out, following them quietly. He hid in the nearest room to Chan. “Fuck..” he mumbled tripping himself.

The worker glanced up, hearing a sound. He shook his head, beginning to prepare what the tests would be. He made sure Chan was quiet, humming before shocking him slightly to wake him up.

Jisung found random tools in the room grabbing a pair of scissors. “I guess I’ll use this...” he headed out of the room moving quickly.

Jisung opened the door only seeing only one worker with Chan. He heard a small yelp come from His ‘Wolfie’.

Chan's breathing was fast as he panicked. He kept being shocked and he hated it; he then had some sort of injection after a mark was put on his wrist.

jisung moved closer to the worker, leaping on top of him stabbing his neck with the scissors pulling them back out. 

He ran back to Chan. “Hey Channie it’s me, your squirrel..” he untied Chan dragging him to an empty room and locked.

Chan blinked a few times, his head hanging down as he was dragged out by Jisung; he couldn't speak, feeling very drowsy suddenly

“Channie...channie are you okay?” Jisung shook Chan a few times trying to get his attention.

Chan's eyes were bloodshot, he glanced up to Jisung and held out a hand; his body was extremely loose, unable to keep his arm up for long

Jisung grabbed Chan’s Hand pulling him up. Engulfing him into a hug. “Channie...” he hummed. “We’re away from them, for now, it’s okay...”

Chan stared down, his body barely able to move as he tried to hug back. He let out a whimper, unable to speak to Jisung.

“It’s okay...just listen to my voice..” he spoke softly. Jisung held Chan close making sure the boy didn’t fall from his grip.

Chan was beginning to fall unconscious; he was trying to warn Jisung, but couldn't: Jeongin was behind him

He held Chan trying to maneuver his body. Jisung felt a tap on his shoulder.” fuck..” he looked up seeing jeongin in.

Jeongin gave an excited smile to Jisung "How are you, friend? I missed you!" He laughed, hugging the other and pushing Chan away, letting him collapse

Jisung pushed Jeongin off, pulling chan onto his lap. “Jeongin...i miss you too.,” he grumbled uncomfortably.

Jeongin sat in front of Jisung "Can we play today? My family is here too! They'd find you great"

“If we help Chan, maybe I can play...but who’s your family?” He questioned jeongin.

Jeongin stood up, going to the door and opening it "Guys! Come meet my friends, I made friends!" He called down the hall. Multiple of the district workers hurrying down to see

“Oh fuck...” he grabbed Jeongin. “You said you, my friend, right..then help me.” He grabbed Chan, slightly shaking him.

Chan still wasn't awake, his body was heavy as he was held by Jisung.

The workers walked through; "You...we need him, hand him over and this will end nicely" one spoke up.

Jeongin was giggling, still excited "See, this is my family!" He squealed

“No...don't come near me..don’t touch him..” he yelled moving further back, trying to hold Chan.

Jeongin pouted, glancing to the worker "Hey... I'm hungry..." He huffed

The worker almost froze at Jeongin's words, he glanced to Jeongin "No...go- go eat elsewhere, not here." He mumbled, slight fear coming across his face.

Jeongin looked to Jisung "Can I have something? C'mon~ he obviously won't let me!"

“What..what do you need..” he gulped asking jeongin.

Jeongin smiled brightly "something to eat-!" He laughed "...he looks best though, don't you think?"

The worker shook his head, pulling out a taser and shocking Jeongin "No way, no way in hell-"

Jisung was shocked by the scene, he looked at the worker. “What was he trying to eat?” He asked hesitantly.

The worker frowned "Us- he...he was a failed test, he- he lost appetite for animal meat and- and one time he went for us" he stuttered, clearly panicked; he didn't seem like the rest of the workers.

“Can you help me, please I need to get out and take Chan with me.” He begged.

The worker nodded, slowly pulling down his mask; it was seungmin, he worked at district nine. "I...I can't, I'm sorry." He mumbled.

“Seungmin, what...you work here?” He questioned. 

Several minutes had passed and he tried waking up Chan again. “Channie please wake up...” he whispered.

Chan's eyes flickered open, he looked to Jisung "Squirrel...Jisung- I- god I feel so sick" he muttered, holding onto the boy.

Seungmin nodded, clearly nervous "I..yes, I work here. I have been for a long time, i- I'm the longest worker here-"

Jisung rubbed Chan’s back.” Hey Channie, it’s okay breathe a little.” 

He looked back at seungmin. “You knew a Chan was out there with me and didn’t try taking him?” He spoke.

Seungmin nodded, "i...didn't try to take him while at the hospital because- well, cameras...but I was trying to avoid it. " he mumbled "...Now I have you...if I don't continue then it'll be my head on a stick-"

“Seungmin...no...” he said quietly. “Channie, please come help me.” He said his voice broke a little.

Chan slowly tried to stand up, still a little shaky. He held onto Jisung, beginning to walk out.

Seungmin shook his head "i- I can't let you leave, I'm sorry. I have to do it, okay?"

“Have to do what?” He tried walking away with Chan.

Seungmin shook his head "the tests... I need to do them" he mumbled "please-"

“No, no tests enough...” he yelled. “Chan Let's get out of here.” Gripping onto his hand.

Seungmin stepped back "they'll kill me, they'll have Jeongin after me!" He whined "please!"

“I’m sorry seungmin but I really can’t..” he grabbed Chan, pushing seungmin to the floor. Running down the halls of district nine.

Seungmin's eyes widened with fear, he saw Jeongin wake up. He scrambled back, crying for help; he knew it was over, finally...he lost against district nine.

Chan followed Jisung, glancing back as he heard the cries "Oh god-" he then held his head, letting out a yell- Something was wrong, something was holding him back

Jisung kept trying to pull Chan but he wouldn’t budge. “Channie they’re going to hurt you...” he said.

Chan gave a small nod, trying to push himself forward "I-I know-" he saw blood down the hall, "Oh god...did he really- seungmin is dead-?"

Jisung shook his head trying to avoid the scene. “Channie, please...He’s going to come..” he cried out. “Seungmin’s dead... I killed him he mumbled.

Chan followed Jisung, seeing the entrance of District nine- he felt a surge of pain go through his body.

"You thought you'd get out so easily?" HyunJin called over, "you might not want to move, as soon as you step out...its game over for you, that injection? It'll seep into your brain, ruin it...all that will be left is that animal that you are"

  


“No..no...” jisung hugged Chan. “I’m sorry...” he said looking away.

HyunJin smiled "You're ours. Make your choice: leave with him, and rip him apart...or have him leave and be alone forever here."

Jisung’s body was shaken by Hyunjin’s response. He looked back at Chan. “What should I do I don’t want to leave you..”

Chan glanced up at Jisung "You- you should go. You'll find someone else, someone who is better-" he mumbled, taking Jisung's hands "I love you... I wish you the best-"

He leaned in giving chan possibly his last kiss. “I love you too...but will I ever see you again...” he asked Chan while trying not to cry.”

Chan gave a small kiss back "...I don't know, Squirrel...I'll never know-" his fluffy ears went back flat on his head "...See you for the next coffee, Jisung-"

jisung nodded; “see you...” he looked at chan one last time mouthing ``I love you.’ 

“I’ll leave him..” he choked out

HyunJin smiled "Smart choice, thank you." He walked over to Chan, grabbing him and taking him away.

Chan stared at Jisung, tears going down his face "Jisung...I'm so sorry-!"

“Chan I love you...remember that.” He yelled choking back his tears. Jisung lost the only person who mattered. He looked at Chan for the final time before walking out of district nine.

Chan watched as Jisung left, the metal doors shutting behind him. "I...don't want to go," he said quietly as he was pushed into the chair by HyunJin, strapped down and then shocked before the tests began

Jisung finally made it back to his hotel room. It was quiet and lonely. He only had a few more days before he had to leave. “Maybe I’ll stay with Woojin...” he thought.

Chan felt broken, hours went by and all he felt was a pain; he was on the brink of a complete collapse, which was exactly what HyunJin wanted. His body was tense, pain coursing through his body as these...injections, supposedly like enhancers, were working through 

HyunJin smiled "Go, now. I want you to be free, break whatever you want and ruin it all. I'd find it entertaining."

Chan gave a small nod, shifting into his wolf self and running out; as soon as he left, he snapped completely. He ran down the road then headed up one of the paths to a parkland forest.

Jisung couldn’t stay at the hotel anymore, he decided to possibly go back to the park, where Chan and Jisung played together. 

He took a few buses leading back to the park.

Chan had already found a lot of prey, multiple animals ripped apart across the park. Their blood-soaked his silver fur, he didn't care...all he was told is for more of them to be torn apart...along with humans.

Jisung walked along the trails in the park trying to remember Chan. He heard growls coming from a distance, and wasn’t sure what it was. Jisung saw a few animals lying across the park; their blood soaking the grass. “What the hell is going on,” he thought.

Chan tore another deer apart, letting his claws drag through its skin, peeling it away to show the ruined insides. He stared at it for a few minutes before glancing away, hearing steps near him

Jisung shook his head trying to ignore what had seen. He kept walking along the path humming a song he always hummed to chan. “I miss him..” he hummed to the tune of the song

Chan heard the tune, he began to stalk through the forest, trying to see where it was coming from; was it something for him to kill? Something to torment as he hoped? perhaps so.

Jisung looked at the forest, hearing the sounds of tree branches moving and leaves crunching. He raised an eyebrow looking seeing a pair of familiar eyes. “Channie...”

Chan narrowed his eyes, growling as he then began to sprint towards Jisung; the blood on his fur dripping off, leaving a trail.

He had a feeling it was ‘Chan’. “Oh, shit...” Jisung ran the other direction trying to get away from him as fast as possible. He found a small abandoned playground for children and decided to hide inside the tube of the slide.

Chan continued to run, he glanced to the slide, growling as he could sense Jisung inside it. He hit the side harshly before jamming his claws through it, narrowly missing Jisung's head

“Fuck...ah..channie...” he yelled, getting out if the slide. Jisung ran back into the forest trying to find a place to hide. He ran for another ten minutes-till, he stumbled upon the small abandoned building; he found before while trying to find chan. “I’ll hide here he cannot find me.” Jisung pulled the metal door open and closed it so Chan couldn’t hurt him, he waited in silence.

Chan was following Jisung's trail, glancing around. He saw the building but thought nothing of it and began to pass it.

As soon as Jisung heard Chan pass he decided to leave as quietly as he could be heading back to his place. He opened the metal doors; causing it to make a loud screeching sound.

Chan froze, glancing back and seeing Jisung. He pounced at the boy, growling at the other, a claw near his face

“Cha-Channie...don’t hurt me..” he choked out a small squeak. He puffed his squirrel cheeks, “It's me remember...”

Chan growled, his face near Jisung's. He dragged a claw down Jisung's cheek, a slight grin on his face; his sharp teeth visible.

Jisung gulped knowing there’s no way, he could get away from Chan now. “Do you remember when I told you I love...you..” he looked chan in the eyes.

Chan froze, his ears beginning to twitch. He growled, trying to fight off whatever was making him so aggressive.

Jisung tilted his head “Wolfie it’s me, you’re squirrel...” he gave Chan a soft smile.

Chan was ready to bite down on Jisung's neck but paused; he whimpered and scrambled back

Jisung looked confused, he put his hand out leaning forward to pet his fluffy ears. "It's okay..."

Chan pushed Jisung back, moving away. He let out a cry-like howl, holding his head as he struggled to deal with his pain

“He doesn’t understand...” jisung sat up moving himself to Chan. “Come here...I won’t hurt you, I promise..” he said gently while moving his hands.

Jisung ran over to Chan hugging him tightly. “Hey, Channie it’s me, look at me..” he smiled softly kissing the boys cheek.

Chan shook his head, "Don't...don't come near me -" he yelped, beginning to cry from the agony; he then paused, hearing on the radio from HyunJin that he should come home.

Jisung pulled away nodding; seeing Chan make jisung happy but he knew he was hurting. He stood up look at Chan sitting on the grass. “I’ll go now...” he spoke up beginning to walk away.

Chan threw the radio aside "I'm sorry Jisung...please- Help me...stop this pain-" he begged

He turned around looking back at Chan he looked at the radio. “ I’ll help..what should I do...

Chan glanced to Jisung "I...i need to get HyunJin to stop, its all him-"

Jisung nodded, “how should I get him to stop...” he question Chan.

"Just...i don't know, I just need to get away from him...please, I have to hide." He mumbled

Jisung pulled Chan into the abandoned building, took the radio and smashed it to pieces. “He won’t find you here...well I don’t think so..” he searched looking for stuff to sleep, he found some blankets and an old mattress. “Use these for now,” he told Chan.

Chan nodded "You...should go stay with Woojin, I'll...try to visit often-" he frowned, hugging Jisung. He still felt this...' thing' inside him, wanting to shred Jisung to pieces

Jisung nodded, “I’ll come back...I promise” he hugged Chan before leaving. “I love you...” he said softly. 

Jisung had messaged Woojin if he could stay with him; since he couldn’t afford to stay anywhere anymore. 

Woojin agreed but was questioning his intentions since the Chan incident.

Chan huddled to the blanket, praying that HyunJin wouldn't come for him. He felt it was probably over for him and Jisung, it was too complicated

Jisung grabbed his things and left the hotel, he returned the key and went straight too Woojin. He went inside and found Woojin cleaning. “Wooj, I’m here...”

“Hey Ji, oh you didn’t bring ‘him’ along..” Woojin said in an irritated tone. 

“Oh Channie is busy, so no I didn’t...” he smiled. Jisung settled on Woojin’s couch, falling asleep instantly since he was exhausted from running.

Chan tried to sleep, haunted by nightmares and horrible hallucinations. He could still hear HyunJin in his head, he hated it

Several days have passed since Jisung last checked on Chan. Woojin was suspicious of Jisung since Chan wasn’t around. 

“Hey wooj, I might go out today I have class later.,” he said, to Woojin. 

“Ji, are you sure you’re going to class? Last time you said that you were on campus.” He spoke up trying to get jisung to listen. 

“Can’t you mind your business, I’m an adult I can do stuff without you knowing.” Jisung rose his voice. He was about to stay something, then he heard a knock.

HyunJin opened the door, humming quietly 'Hello~" he called through "Anybody home? I brought gifts." He whistled, walking in and seeing Jisung with Woojin

“Oh, no,” jisung said. He stopped speaking and turning around to the family voice. “Hyunjin, how did you get in and why are you here?” 

“Ji, is this a Friend of yours? Woojin asked.

"Door was unlocked, first of all..second of all, I brought gifts." He shrugged, walking over and setting a box down "It's very nice"

Jisung ignored Woojin’s comment. “Hyunjin we don’t want your gifts...I don’t care if it’s nice” he gritted his teeth, trying not to move closer.

"Oh, but you do." He opened the box, three claws in them, still sharp and yet clean "I made your...friend safer"

“Hyunjin, What the fuck did you do to Chan?” He walked up to him grabbing his shirt.

HyunJin smiled "Just...made him safer, a bit of declawing doesn't harm him~" he chuckled "He'll be fine."

“Where is he?” He gripped him even tighter. 

Woojin looked confused, “those are Chan’s claws? He asked hyunjin.

  


HyunJin looked to Woojin, ignoring Jisung's question "They are! Aren't they pretty? They're smooth...almost silky yet strong. Go touch them, they're worth a lot~"

  
  


“Hyunjin, you asshole, where is he?” He yelled even louder. “Woojin I swear don’t go near them..”

HyunJin shrugged "Ran off somewhere...who am I to know?" He passed over Chan's phone "Try calling him- oh wait..."

Get the hell out hyunjin..” Jisung grabbed Chan’s phone from his hand pushing him to the floor.

HyunJin fell "Fine...I'll take the gifts back" he picked up the box "Not my fault you're ungrateful"

“Where is Chan? why aren’t you telling me where he is?” He asked again. “Also I’m not ungrateful, I don’t want to see the claws of my boyfriend,” Jisung yelled.

HyunJin shrugged "he ran off, I think...not my problem" he grinned "anyway...have a nice day~" he pushed Jisung back before leaving "Toodles~"

Jisung glared at hyunjin before he left. He grabbed his black hoodie and looked towards his marked wrist that was covered by the bracelet. “Channie...I’m sorry...” 

Jisung looked over to Woojin. “I’m going to find my boyfriend.” He ran out and headed towards the park to see if Chan was still there.

HyunJin saw Jisung leave, smiling "Have fun." He muttered under his breath, walking away

Jisung ran to the building chan stayed in. He pulled open the door. “Channie are you here? Channie...” he yelled, only hearing an echo.

Chan wasn't there, but there was blood beside where he slept, small shards of his claws around it. He was nowhere to be seen

“What...what are these?” Jisung picked up the claws, shrieking at the sight. “Oh no, no channie, I shouldn't have left you..” he wept, hearing the door creak open.

Chan had heard the shriek; he was hiding, not realizing it was Jisung at first. He had cuts all over him, his face badly bruised, red and purple as his lip was slightly swollen "...S-squirrel?" He had a piece of pipe stuck in his side

“Wolfie,...Channie...please come out..are you okay?” He said softly, trying not to make it obvious that he wasn’t holding back his tears.

Chan opened the door fully, his body shaking "...i-i'm fine." He looked down, whimpering "...I'm okay"

Jisung ran over to Chan, holding him close. “I’m so sorry I left, I shouldn’t have done that...I couldn’t come sooner Woojin was being suspicious of me.” He tried comforting Chan; after noticing all the cuts and bruises.

Chan yelped, the pipe shards digging into his side "Its..okay, you were safe..." He mumbled, "That's better..."

“No...no hyunjin came and showed me your claws...he said he had a gift..” he held him closer hearing his heartbeat. “Should we move you somewhere else?” He asked.

Chan shook his head, he looked down at his hands, a few of his fingers were cut up, three missing. '...H-he did..."

Jisung nodded “ he did, and he wouldn’t tell me where you were..” grabbing Chan’s hand holding it. “I’m sorry...”

Chan bit his lip "...It's okay, you- you weren't hurt" he glanced up to the other, "Please...i-i could hurt you all again"

“Channie... I care about you..” he whined. “When you get hurt, it hurts me...” his voice broke.

"Then...then you should find someone else to love. Because I'm... I'm too broken for this, for love" he choked out

  


“Too...broken?” Jisung choked back his tears. “I can’t find someone else’s when I only love you..”

"Look at me, I-I..." Chan's voice trailed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward, silent and unconscious

“C-chan...” he shook chan trying to wake him up. “Hey wolfie, wake up-“ Jisung pulls chan onto his lap trying to feel his pulse, he glanced towards the door seeing hyunjin.

Chan's pulse was slow, barely managing to keep at a stable pace.

HyunJin smiled "Awh, are you losing your wolfie? Too bad"

“Please..chan...” He said softly. “Hyunjin...i can’t lose him” Jisung pulled, Chan trying to make sure he kept breathing.

HyunJin shrugged "But I can. So he can go." He smiled, "now put him down and go home .."

“No, I’m tired of leaving him...and I’m tired of you.” he hissed at hyunjin.

HyunJin walked over, grabbing Jisung's shirt and pulling him close "Listen here, you little rat...I want you to know that I don't care about anything you say. So go home" he growled

  


“You’re a disgusting person, you know that..” he pushed hyunjin off, rolling his eyes

HyunJin scoffed, seeing chan's breathing slows down. "...Say goodbye."

“What...no” he ran back to chan pulling him. Jisung tried pulling him out of the building.

HyunJin walked back to District Nine, humming as he carried the box of 'gifts' back.

Chan's breathing was slowing down, even more, bleeding out from what HyunJin had done to him

Jisung dragged Chan across the park since he was a lot heavier. He stumbled to a crowded area, seeing Woojin running his direction. 

“Woojin...woojin please help, chan is dying..” he cried out. 

Woojin nodded, calling the ambulance knowing jisung cared for him he had to do it. 

“I swear the hospital probably knows us by know.,” jisung mumbled to himself.

Chan was going in and out of consciousness, he tried to stay awake but was so weak that it just hurt too much. "Sungie..." He spoke quietly "... I love you"

The ambulance finally arrived; seeing the weak boy in his arms they took him, letting Jisung come along. “I love you too...Channie...try to stay awake okay..” he rubbed his hands.

Chan gave a weak nod "...I-i don't know" he closed his eyes "I...can't-" his head fell to the side, staring blankly ahead; his heart rate becoming a dangerous low

Jisung, Started freaking out. The ambulance made it to the hospital as quickly as they could, taking chan in hooking him up to a breathing machine.

Chan flatlined, the doctors beginning to try and perform CPR to bring him back

“Channie...please don’t die on me, please... I can’t lose you please.” He yelled with tears running down his face. “He watched the doctor tried to bring him back and also cleaning the wounds.

Small and weak beats showed on the monitor, struggling to be stable. After around thirty minutes...he was stable again

The doctors finished cleaning up chan, taking him to his room. Chan was sleeping, jisung sat beside him holding his hands. He was relieved but terrified, this was the third time he’d been here with chan.

Chan seemed peaceful, even though he was still in such a bad condition. He was sleeping for a while and it was unsure when he would wake up

Jisung hummed, holding Chan’s hands to His heart. “I’m here...I always will be.” He said getting up to peck his forehead.

Chan whimpered, twitching at the kiss. He woke up in a sudden panic, letting out a scream in fear.

“Channie...it’s me, it's okay.” He pulled him into a hug. “It’s me your squirrel..”

Chan sobbed, completely shattered from what happened. He began to cry into Jisung's shoulder, holding the other tight

Jisung rubbed the back of Chan’s shoulders “Remember, we're okay now..we're safe..” he said whispering.

Chan kept on crying, shaking his head. "I...I'm sorry." He glanced to his hands, seeing how ruined they were "Jisung...i- I messed up"

Jisung put his chin on Chan’s head pulling him into his chest. “No, you didn’t...I shouldn’t have left you to suffer alone.”

Chan whimpered "How...how did you get me here? What even happened-?"

“After hyunjin left,... I dragged you to the busiest place and Woojin happened to be there...helped me out.” He stated.

Chan raised an eyebrow "Woojin...? Is he...here?" He asked quietly "Can I see him?"

“Woojin followed behind in his car..he’s outside..I’ll get him.” He moved chan a little trying to not hurt him while getting up. “I’ll go get him for you.” He spoke, letting out a soft smile. 

Several minutes later, woojin walked in. 

“Yes? jisung said you needed me.”

Chan glanced to Woojin "Thank you...for helping Jisung" he went to shake Woojin's hand but paused, remembering he couldn't "i...owe you a lot"

  


Woojin nodded, “He cares for you a lot...and I should respect that..” he said, scratching his neck. “I shouldn’t have been so aggressive with you..”

"I shouldn't...either" Chan nodded, "Now look at me, an animal...a monster" he mumbled. "Ruined..."

You aren’t a monster, Chan you’ll heal and get better. Jisung will be there to help you.” He smiled reassuring the boy. Jisung walked back into the room, bringing some snacks.

Chan shook his head "You...you don't understand, I am a monster. You- you should know that" he mumbled "Isn't it proof? Three claws and three fingers missing"

“I saw the claws..and jisung was devastated. If someone is willing to hurt you like that then they’re more of a monster.” He said. 

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Jisung spoke with a happier tone, getting ready to eat.

Chan looked to Jisung "Nothing...nothing, i-its okay." He looked to the food "you should...eat"

Woojin looked to jisung smiling,” well I have to go..so take care..please call me if you ever need anything..” he waved before leaving. 

Jisung nodded, he walked Woojin out and came back to talk to Chan. Jisung stuffed his face full of sweet bread and biscuits. “But channie you haven’t eaten in a whole.” He said with his mouth full, Looking like a squirrel.

Chan nodded "it's okay...I'll manage-" he looked down, closing his eyes and just sat there in silence

Jisung set the food down and looked at Chan. “You know, I’ll always love you...no matter what we go through..” he spoke softly.

Chan shook his head "You shouldn't...you should be with someone better, happier..." He then glanced to the door, hearing a doctor say they had a visitor. "Oh..."

Jeongin walked in, an innocent smile on his face "Hey..." He said softly, "I missed you..."

Jisung frowned,” But I do...” he heard the door open seeing Jeongin. “Oh shit..” he moved to the side of Chan’s bed clicking the emergency nurse button. “Jeongin, why are you here?” He gulped.

Jeongin frowned "I...i wanted to say sorry." He mumbled "...I wasn't on my medication, I shouldn't have been so rude." He held his arm "But... I got told off for it, and so I came to apologize."

Jisung nodded,” Okay thank you,” he said uncomfortably. Seeing the nurses run in.

Jeongin nodded "So...yeah, I'm sorry. Can i- I hug you?" He asked; Jeongin tended to talk more depending on how long he was off his medicine, so it seemed like it had been two hours since.

Jisung, lightly hugged jeongin than pulled away, motioning the nurses to come. 

“Can you please not allow him next time, no visitors please..” he told the nurses.

Jeongin glanced to the nurses "wait...what-?" He moved back "Why- why are these people here? Jisung... I thought we were talking-"

“Jeongin, please go for now..I’ll talk to you another time...sorry,” he said sternly. “He needs rest.

Jeongin looked down "Well, I found this anyway-" he pulled out a bracelet, it was broken, like someone had stepped on it repeatedly "HyunJin hurt it..." He said 'hurt' like it was an actual being when it's obvious it wasn't.

Jisung looked devastated. “Thank you...really” he took the bracelet. “I’ll keep in contact with you okay..” seeing jeongin leave quietly. 

He held the broken bracelet in his palms.

Chan glanced to the bracelet "oh...i- I was wondering where it went." He mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Jisung looked hurt as if his heart was ripped out. “It’s okay... I can fix it..” he said quietly, trying to fit the pieces together.

  


Chan pulled himself closer to Jisung, slipping slightly as he went to hug the other "its okay...leave it for now"

Jisung nodded, setting the pieces down. Feeling the warmth of Chan. He hasn’t felt it in a while. “Hmm..i miss this...” he mumbled.

Although chan's body was cold, it felt warm to Jisung; Chan's 'sickness' made his body believe he was still dead, and so it didn't create body heat, but it could survive without it. "I...i know you did."

“I don’t know where we'll go after this...but I need to stay with you...I won’t ever leave you again.” He mumbled.

Chan sighed "I want you to stay with Woojin...or Felix and changbin, at least stay with someone. I'm...not going to."

“What? Why no..you have to stay with me, Chan.” He said tightening his grip. “I can’t have you hurt..”

Chan shrugged "look at me, I'm hurt already...it doesn't matter. You need to stay safe, okay? Its...best"

“It does, matter...to me.” He frowned. “ I don’t care if I die... I need you with me..” he said mumbled to himself.

Chan looked down "...What if- what if you did find someone better? Maybe if...Minho was realistic, maybe if he wasn't so fucked up." he mumbled.

Jisung shook his head “ I don't care for Minho anymore..maybe as a friend but nothing more.. he lied to me for years..” he pouted covering his face with Chan’s shirt.

Chan nodded "I know...maybe you'd be happier away though, I am just some...stupid underpaid barista- I mean, I was..." he sighed

“You were a good barista, Channie..” he said fumbling with Chan’s shirt. “I don’t think... I can be happy without you...”

Chan shrugged "I....i don't think so-" he paused, glancing outside "Shut the window, close the curtains!" he hissed out instantly, moving Jisung back and pulling the sheets over himself.

“Okay, I will wait.” Jisung ran towards the windows, he locked and closed everything. “Channie, I closed evening it’s okay..” he said reassuring him.

Chan stayed under the blanket, too afraid to pull it down "...It's a full moon-" he mumbled, "I don't wanna move."

“Okay, okay..just breathe I won’t let it show,” Jisung said rubbing his back.

Chan sighed "...You know, i- I've always been easily scared...But I always hide it. I used to get made fun of because I used to panic."

“Aww, wolfie....it’s okay to be scared..” he pulled him into a hug. “Were all scared sometimes...I’m always scared,” he mumbled

Chan nodded, hugging Jisung "I guess...we do, it hurts though. If you're strong then you can't be afraid if you're...fearful then it's okay-"

“We all can’t be strong all the time..it’s not healthy..” he spoke up, smiling at chan. 

“I don’t ever want to let go of you~” he cooed.

Chan shrugged "I guess so..." he felt his phone go off in his pocket, he pulled the phone out and was receiving a video call from HyunJin "oh no..."

“Channie?...who is it?” He questioned trying to look at his phone.

Chan bit his lip, answering the video call; he kept his camera off, shivering at HyunJin's voice.

"good day...it seems you lived, again." HyunJin smiled "You're quite good at running from death, but it's okay. I wanted to show you something" he walked down the hall of district nine, showing what looked like...testing chambers full of liquid; a body seemed to float in one, tubes connected through its tight restrictive jacket: It was Jeongin.

Jisung held onto Chan’s other hand. Trying to reassure him that’s he’d be okay. “What is it?” He whispered.

"...HyunJin- he's...doing more to Jeongin-" he frowned, watching closely.

HyunJin chuckled, "You see, the average mind...They have control, awareness...skills. But they have limits to it, like Jisung for example. He lacks control...he is fearful and cannot hold awareness. What if we removed that part of the mind? Give them more control, awareness...then we ramp up the skill." He walked to the chamber, showing Jeongin in the water "We'd get a flawless...innocent killer"

Jisung could hear everything that was being said. He moved away from Chan’s grip, giving him space. ‘Maybe I am all those things..but jeongin.’ he thought.

  


HyunJin chuckled "Sound is the key, it..perfectly matches" he slammed his hand on the glass, getting an almost instant reaction from Jeongin who began to try and get from the chamber

Jisung could feel himself get nervous again his anxiety was acting up but he was trying to avoid it for Chan. ‘More control’ he thought.

Chan watched in confusion "...that's awful-" he mumbled

HyunJin waited for Jeongin to go into a passive state again, smiling. "It's wonderful, he has control of when to stop..." He then walked to his computer, typing in some sort of password before showing some sort of...liquid, like a virus, go through the tubes into Jeongin's system.

Jisung sat at the end of the bed, waiting for Chan to be done with the call. He rested his head on the side of Chan’s legs.

  


Chan bit his lip, ending the call. He didn't want to see what would happen next, especially with these 'tests'. He looked to Jisung "You okay, Jisung...?"

Jisung nodded his head, that was still on the bed. “I’m okay...” he felt his voice become unstable.

Chan pulled Jisung up, he put the other's head on his chest, an arm around the boy's side; he was almost holding him like a baby. "it's okay, I'm here."

Jisung hid his face “Am I really what hyunjin said...” he spoke quietly, feeling his body trembling from Chan’s touch.

"...in some ways, yes. But...you can learn to control your emotions, I can teach you. It is not a flaw, but a personality aspect. While it has...disadvantages, you can get advantages back" Chan smiled, '' I can show you."

Jisung nodded his head, without responding; he felt embarrassed. After a few minutes he spoke up “please show...me” he looked at Chan, his cheeks were crimson.

Jisung nodded his head, without responding; he felt embarrassed. After a few minutes he spoke up “please show...me” he looked at Chan, his cheeks were crimson.

Jisung flinched back closing his eyes in panic. “sorry” he squeaked out.

Chan shook his head "No, come on. I need you to react strongly, like me" he chuckled, still gentle with Jisung "Fight back~"

“I’ll try...Let’s do this.” He said shyly giggling.

Chan nodded, growling again, this time holding Jisung's arm to show a little more; hoping for a good response

Jisung breathed in flinching a little less, trying to push Chan away.

Chan was being gentle and so he let go "that's good!" He smiled. "Now, I want you to hold your ground, don't push...just make your aura strong"

“I’ll try and do that...but how?” He gave Chan a confused look.

"Stare me in the eyes, don't flinch...not even at my movement or sounds. Keep your body tense and tough" Chan hummed "Try to grab me, I'll show you"

Jisung nodded, looking into Chan’s deep brown eyes. He moved his hands slowly grabbing at Chan’s side.

  


Chan instantly tensed his body; almost like he was stiff. He refused to move, slightly snarling and growling at Jisung, showing that he was the strong one; he was only demonstrating and so he stopped after a minute. "See?"

Jisung nodded, at Chan’s response. “So we'll try it with me?” He suggested.

"Yep. That's what we're gonna do" he waited a few seconds before grabbing Jisung's arms, keeping his aura tough

Jisung held his body still as much as he could. He was still uncomfortable at the thought but he wanted this for Chan. “So like this,” he asked letting out a deep breath.

Chan nodded "exactly, that's what you have to do. Next time, try to grab me...push me down, show you're a rank higher." He hummed

Jisung nodded “higher rank?” He tilted his head. “Let's do this, it’s kind of fun.” He giggled.

Chan pushed Jisung down, holding his arms down; he waited for the other to fight back, to prove himself

  
  


Jisung struggled to try to push Chan off of him. He couldn’t get out of his grip. Jisung body went into a panic. “Channie..please let go..” his body slightly trembling.

Chan became gentle "its okay, I was a bit too tight" he chuckled, "You can do it. Remember: control and focus"

Jisung nodded calming down. “I can do it... I can...for channie,” he thought.

Chan smiled, beginning to be pushed away by Jisung; although he did try to fight back, he let jisung win

Jisung smiled “see Channie I could do it.” He wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I can protect you...”

Chan smiled "Now...you have to do that against hyunjin if I'm not there, okay? If he hurts me...then you have to protect yourself"

“Ok..” he squeaked out thinking about it. 

“I hope he just leaves... I hate it when he hurts you.” He mumbled into Chan’s shoulder.

"Yeah, I know" chan kissed the top of Jisung's head "Hey...it'll be okay, wanna know why?"

“Why?” Jisung tilted his head in response.

Chan smiled softly "Because you're my little wolf now." He chuckled, hugging Jisung

Jisung gigged. “Wolf...wolfie” he smiled. Jisung curled up wrapping his small squirrel like body around Chan. “I know you’re supposed to be resting, but I can’t resist not cuddling you~” he cooed.

  
  


Chan smiled, nodding as he kept Jisung close "I know...i don't mind it."

“You know...I won’t leave you right.,” he said pick up his head. “I won’t, I don’t care what hyunjin tells you I won’t...” he said.

Chan nodded "I know...i'm glad you would stay..." He smiled, relaxing "...I wonder what happens to Jeongin-?"

“I hope...he’s okay...” jisung frowned thinking about it

"Dyou think...he will survive? With all, he's been through?" He asked quietly

“I hope...so..” jisung held Chan even closer.

Chan hummed, playing with Jisung's hair "I love you."

“I love you too...Channie..” he mumbled. “Chan...” he glanced up.

Chan tilted his head "yes, jisung?" He asked, smiling

“Aren’t you...a little hungry?” He asked; inching closer to Chan’s face.

Chan paused at the question, "I mean...-" he glanced away "I...i guess"

Jisung pulled Chan’s face towards him. “If you really need it..” He pointed at his neck. “You can.,” he smirked, trying not to giggle.

Chan's face went red, but his body relaxed. He grinned, tilting his head "sounds like you're asking for it.."

“Maybe I am..” jisung said with confidence.

Chan glanced around, making sure no one was around before he bit down on Jisung's neck, smiling slightly as he had the slight taste "Wonderful..." He said quietly

  


Jisung smiled. “Glad I could help.,” he said, quietly feeling a little pain.

Chan felt quite hungry, a little more than usual; mostly because of his injuries. He pushed Jisung down, letting out a quiet growl

  


“Oh..” jisung felt Chan not top of him. He blinked a couple of times since Chan hasn’t ever been this hungry before. “Are you really this hungry...” he breathed out, feeling a little tense.

Chan kept Jisung down, taking a little more blood before he moved back; his eyes were deep red. "God...you really did tempt me"

Jisung winked, playfully. “Your eyes are so red and pretty...” he said smiling. He rubbed his neck since it ached a little.

Chan stared at Jisung, his head tilted "...Well, I try my best" he joked, a slight smirk on his face "Anyway..." He sat back, humming

“..Channie...where do we go from here?” He asked. Jisung laid his head on Chan’s lap, trying to relax.

Chan glanced around "... I can smell a lot of blood, injuries- wasted..." He mumbled, clearly focused on blood "I...I want it"

  


“No..no..Channie if you need more you have mine..” he cupped Chan’s face getting his attention.

Chan shook his head, going to stand up "No...it- it's all around...it'd make me happy-" a slight growl escaped his lips, following his words as he looked to the door

Jisung yanked Chan back onto the bed. “No, you’re not safe like this..they’ll take you away..” he said sternly.

Chan frowned, biting his lip "god damn it-" he held his head "fuck...sorry-"

  


“I’m..sorry about that...uhh..its good Channie, just be careful.” He said quietly. Jisung laid him down fixing the blankets “you need to rest, remember he hurt you..”

Chan nodded "Yeah...I just- my senses get stronger sometimes and...its a pain to live with"

“It’s okay...I know.” Jisung spoke rubbing Chan’s cheek. “We just have to be careful..”

Chan laid his head down to rest, nodding "okay...okay- thank you..."

“When we leave..will you come with me too woojin?” He asked, cuddling onto Chan. “His house is pretty big...he has an extra room too..”

"Maybe... I might do, it depends on what happens. I might go see if jeongin is okay" he shrugged

Jisung nodded, he knew Chan had to go see jeongin. He moved as close as he could get to chan, pulling the blanket over Chan and his face. “If I didn’t let him leave..he’d be okay away from hyunjin...i forced him out,” he mumbled.

"I think either way...he would have been caught" Chan sighed, "it's okay, it couldn't be stopped"

“But...I keep messing up and I just...” he didn’t want to look at Chan’s face and how embarrassed he was.

Chan shook his head "you were okay before I came along... it's my fault" he said softly

“I wasn’t really...I probably would have never gotten over Minho...” he said. “You helped me...” jisung uncovered his face.

Chan gave a small nod "Well... I guess so." He sighed "either way... I don't know"

“You’re..the first person to...care. He said softly, going to poke his cheek.

Chan chuckled "you're the first person I ever cared about..." He mumbled

“I’m glad..it was me..” he smiled softly. “We should sleep don’t you think.” He questioned chan.

Chan nodded "we...should, yes. That's a good idea" he smiled, holding jisung close.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment & share, hope your enjoying, please leave ideas or ways of improvement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly later on...you'll see.
> 
> ~ Triggers: violence, slight anxiety, light gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the newest chapter I hope you enjoy. If there are any questions please comment, let me know.  
> probably one of my favorite chapters so far. thank you for the people who are reading it. I deeply appreciate it.

Chan was resting on the couch; while he was a lot better and finally out of the hospital and staying at Woojin's place, he was still unsteady. He leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"...So, uh- what are you guys doing today?"

Jisung laid on his stomach. “Woojin had a business meeting, so he left early." He replied, groaning. "But I have to get some work finished for class tomorrow.”

"Makes sense...I was wondering where he had gone-" Chan nodded, brushing his hand through his hair. "You go do your work... I might try to find Jeongin."

He nodded. “Just… don’t get hurt again.” 

Jisung had to get started before it got too late. “I’ll go ahead and do my work.” He said walking to their room avoiding Chan. 

“Keep myself busy, so I won’t worry,” he told himself.

Chan stood up. "I'll call you if I've found him, talk to you later." He began to walk out, putting his hood up and constantly looking around to see if he could find Jeongin.

Jisung sat at his small wooden desk filled with pens, notebooks, and music sheets. 

“This is going to be stressful..” Jisung set his phone to silent and went to study for the next couple of hours.

Chan kept searching until he eventually found Jeongin-- but was horrified at the sight. 

"Jesus...christ-" he stepped back, staring at the young boy who had been extremely hurt. He had burns all over his face, his eyes no longer the soft brown but an emerald green. Some veins in his arms and neck were darker and visible through the skin. "Kiddo...what happened?"

Jeongin didn't reply, staring at Chan blankly as he sat there. He looked exhausted and in pain. 

Meanwhile, three hours had passed and Jisung couldn’t stop counting the time, he finished most of his work. He was lonely and bored and wanted to play with Chan. 

“I’m so bored!” he exclaimed, tapping his pencil against the desk. “Chan...I wonder if he found Jeongin yet?”

Chan took a hesitant step forward, picking Jeongin up. He texted Jisung with one hand. "Found him... it's awful, genuinely-" he hurried back to the house, sprinting as fast as he could.

Ding. Jisung’s phone message notification went off. “Oh, Chan’s coming with Jeongin- oh?” He said heading towards the door waiting for a knock.

Chan kicked the door lightly with his foot, unable to knock. "Jisung! Open up quick!"  
He called out. "It's bad!"

Jisung opened the door immediately. “What happened?” He questioned him, trying not to overwhelm himself.

"I think its to do with...whatever Hyunjin did. Get some blankets, quick-" Chan put Jeongin on the couch, laying him down. "He's freezing..."

Jisung nodded, running to the closet grabbing the extra blankets. “I got them Channie!” He yelled. “I found the really thick ones.” 

He pulled the blankets over Jeongin. “You’ll be okay soon,” he said lightly ruffling his hair.

Chan watched Jeongin closely, "He's so sick-" he sighed, sitting near the boy. "Can you get him some drinks?"

“I’ll be right back then…” Jisung walked over to the kitchen, grabbing multiple water bottles. 

“Here you go.” He gave Chan a water bottle setting the rest down. “Will he live?” He asked Chan, hesitating.

Chan nodded "He should..." He grabbed a cloth, carefully putting it to Jeongin's burns. "I bet it hurts a lot, kiddo." 

Jeongin shifted himself, feeling uncomfortable. He tried to push Chan away, frowning. 

Jisung comforted Jeongin. “Hey Jeongin, sweetie it’s okay..” he said softly trying to make him comfortable.

Jeongin was more relaxed with Jisung, he shuffled closer to Jisung and closed his eyes "...He burned me-" he mumbled

“Buddy, it’s okay.” He said rubbing his head lightly. “If you need to cry, let it out.”

Jeongin shook his head "it's… bad." He whined, keeping his head down.

Jisung nodded. “Okay then...”

Jisung glanced at Chan trying to help Jeongin.

Chan had begun to try and clear up some of the scratches that Jeongin had. "No one's gonna hurt you here-" he glanced to the door and saw Woojin. "Hey, buddy..."

Woojin entered the house. “Hey-...What happened… to the kid?” He questioned while dropping all of his belongings.

"He was hurt, found him in a back alley... the poor kid was really hurt by Hyunjin " Chan explained. "He's sick."

Woojin nodded. “Well he can stay here, it’s always nice to have company.” He spoke. “I see you guys got everything for him… so I’ll go ahead and make some food.” He smiled, wandering off to the kitchen.

"Yeah, make some food for Jisung... it's alright-" Chan smiled. "Thanks, bud, helps a lot."

Jeongin pulled out a bunch of crumpled paper "I… got this-" they seemed to be noted. 

Jisung raised an eyebrow. “What’s… that?” He asked Jeongin. He looked up at Chan.

Chan took the notes, reading them. "Holy shit- Jeongin..." He frowned. "These are… doctors notes? From Hyunjin's dad-"

“His father?” Jisung frowned. “What does it say?” He asked, running his hands through his hair.

Chan read through the notes, some were ruined and stained by coffee but still readable.

'Well, finally after three years it's finally doing what I wanted. Not only is it eating but it seems to react towards his brother better, of course… Chan is a little jealous of the attention Jeongin gets.

I've noticed Chan is getting better with his temper, not exactly what I had planned if they wanted something stronger.

Hyunjin tried to leave again...that's the fourteenth time, how many times do I have to mark him? He'll be covered by the end of his life, perhaps I need another method… Maybe Chan could teach him not to leave.'

“Brother?” He looked at Chan. “Multiple markings...” Jisung tilted his head in confusion.

Chan paused, looking to Jeongin "...No way-" he stood up. "No way are you, my brother… No-" he mumbled before reading through the last note.

'Well, I certainly woke up to Hyunjin learning his lesson...the boy was crying with blood on his face, quite bad scratches covering him. At least someone listens to his father, isn't that right?

Jeongin has shown...much more hyperactivity, constantly crying for food. When will he learn that it's not simple for him to get? Complete tasks and you get it. At least I'm getting paid for these...mistakes of 'humans'

Jisung gulped. “Well that’s a lot to take in...” he spoke, reaching for Chan’s hand.

Chan stared at the note, feeling like his world collapsed around him; he didn't hurt Hyunjin...he was made to. His whole life was a lie, he was something… to test on. "I- I...was taken there-"

“Hey. Channie… look at me you’ll be fine.” he set the note down, holding his hands close. 

He felt Jeongin relax and slowly fall asleep on his lap.

Chan looked to Jisung "...I got blamed for all this when it wasn't my fault… when I was just a kid being made to do things- it's all a lie."

Jisung was frustrated, so he engulfed Chan into a hug. “Wolfie… I’m sorry you had to deal with that…" he said, whispering.

Chan hugged back, trying not to wake Jeongin. "I- I can't believe it. What if Hyunjin knows but… he's angry at me?" He then looked to Jeongin "...and if he's my brother- I have to look after him."

“I’m sorry… for calling him crazy…” he mumbled. He pulled Chan closer. “ We’ll take care of him...”

Chan nodded "...I promise, I will protect him and you-" he sighed. "I have to." He stood up and went to talk with Woojin.

Jeongin wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist as he slept, whimpering occasionally. 

Jisung nodded slightly smiling. He pulled Jeongin in, holding him like a baby. “Little baby… you’ll be fine~” He whispered.

Jeongin stayed asleep; he had never actually been hugged like how Jisung did. It was unusual, but it kept him calm; usually, he slept in one of the test chambers, a mask over his mouth as he was put underwater.

Meanwhile, Chan walked to Woojin "Hey...so, you- you might want to make some more food for Jisung, he's a bit frustrated… as am I."

Woojin nodded. “I’ll make some more then… but what are you frustrated about?” He questioned, trying to focus on not burning the food.

"...that kid is my brother… I just found out, and- I'm an experiment from district nine and… Jeongin was made there-" Chan mumbled. 

“Oh… well… wow. ” Woojin muttered. “Is there anything I can help you with?” He asked politely.

"Not sure… just- keep Jisung safe… I don't want him hurt. I'll keep Jeongin safe." He gritted his teeth, feeling his emotions constantly switch. "Damn it..."

“I’ll keep him safe, but he doesn’t listen when it comes to you…” He glanced at Chan. “It might be hard… he’s very persistent.”

"Okay...okay-" Chan took a deep breath. "I need to calm down..." He walked upstairs to his bedroom, shutting the door. "God… why-"

Woojin went back to finish the food. 

Jisung finally moved Jeongin off of him, who was in deep sleep. He laid him down and covered him with thick blankets to keep him warm. 

Channie… Wooj? Where is Chan?” Han asked worryingly. 

“He went to your shared room, he seemed uncomfortable…?” Woojin told him. 

Jisung nodded, running up the stairs to find Chan. “Channie… you here…” he called out.

Chan kept his back against the door, staring forwards; he dragged his last remaining claws across the floor, beginning to snap them slowly. He didn't care, he felt awful for what he did… even leaving his brother

Jisung heard a snapping sound coming from the room. He knocked on the door, trying to open it. “Hey Channie...come on...” he said softly. “It’s only me...your squirrel…”

Chan glanced back, frowning; he shuffled forwards, letting the claws bleed. "I'm… sorry." He looked down, "I'm not even a person, am I?"

“You are… a person, Channie…” he said trying to calm the boy from the other side of the door. “You’ll always be my person…”

Chan opened the door "...It's bad, i...used to be a normal kid but now... I'm not. I'm some monster-" he jammed what was left of his claws into the wall, denting it. "It's awful-!"

“Chan, no!” Han said grabbing his arm, yanking the boy into a hug. “You’re not a monster...they’re the monster for hurting you… and Jeongin.” He mumbled, rubbing his back.

Chan froze, he looked down. "...Jisung, it isn't natural. This- this thing that I am, I hate it."

“I know...” he frowned. He held Chan close. “You don’t deserve to be unhappy…" He muttered.

Chan began to dig his claws into his palms "...It's the worst, I want my own thoughts..."

Jisung pulled Chan’s hands into his own. “Don’t do that… you’ll hurt yourself,” he said moving Chan’s hands around him.

Chan nodded, "Sorry... I'm sorry-" he sighed. "I'm trying to stay calm…"

Jisung nodded, rubbing Chan’s back. “Just breathe...you have me, remember...” He gave Chan a small peck on the cheek.

Chan sat back on the bed. "Yeah...yeah, I do." He gave a small smile.

“Wolfie~ wolfie~” Jisung giggled. “You know I miss your ears.” He pouted.

Chan tilted his head, his ears perking up "Is… this okay?" He asked, lowering his head. 

Jisung nodded. “They’re so cute, they just make you so much cuter.” He cooed over the wolf boy.

Chan nodded. "I… guess, I don't think so- I think they make me look… bad."

“What… no… they make you look soft, like a puppy.” Han mumbled pinching Chan’s cheek.

Chan raised an eyebrow. "They do? But... I thought- I thought I was scary..."

“You aren’t, I mean you don’t look scary to me.” He smiled. “You’re sweet, and caring and sure you might become a wolf, but I don’t care… I love you.”

Chan nodded. "oh… okay-" he mumbled, "I don't deserve the love. "

“No… don’t say that… you do. ” he frowned. “You deserve every right to be loved.”

Chan shook his head "no… I'm gross, I'm a monster, you can't change my mind-"

Jisung nodded, hugging Chan closer. “Just know...I don’t think that…” he said softly, kissing the boy’s head.

Chan began to fall asleep in Jisung's arms, "I… need to rest-" He said quietly. 

Jisung looked at Chan falling asleep, it was a beautiful sight to see. He mumbled a soft tune to Chan. “You’re the one I’ll always love~”

Chan's ears twitched, almost swaying to the tune of the song. They fell back as he fully drifted asleep

Jisung was safely secure in his boyfriend's arms. It felt like nothing could hurt them. 

Suddenly Woojin knocked on the bedroom door, not hearing a response. “Guys, food is ready…”

Jeongin was behind Woojin, having woken up due to a bad dream; he was almost… stalking Woojin, even though it was obvious he was there. 

Woojin turned around. "Oh, Jeongin, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He moved over to the kid.

Jeongin blinked a few times "Sorry... I got curious." he mumbled. "I wanted to see what you were doing..."

“Oh, it’s okay...” Woojin pulled him close. “Why don’t we go watch something together, since they're probably sleeping.” He smiled at him. 

Jeongin glanced up to Woojin; his dark eyes were soft and sweet, rather than manic and crazed "...I'd like that..."

“Come on, let's go~,” he said playfully. Woojin loved to have someone to look after. 

Jeongin smiled, although confused as to why Woojin was being playful and nice "...What's it like...being home?" He asked quietly

“I mean it’s alright, but without you guys it’s lonely…” he smiled, petting the boys head.

Jeongin chuckled, enjoying the pats. He hadn't felt cared for before and enjoyed it a lot. 

Woojin pulled Jeongin closer to him on the couch. “Are you not hungry, little one?” He wrapped his arms around Jeongin.

Jeongin shook his head. "I'm not allowed to eat...i haven't done my tasks"

“Tasks? What tasks? You look hungry… I don’t want you getting sicker.” He said, hugging the boy.

Jeongin shook his head "I never finished my tasks… one task is one bite." He shrugged. "It's the rule."

“But, what if I said you finished the tasks.” He said. “You’ve been through a lot just a few, for me please.” He smiled at Jeongin.

Jeongin tilted his head "...okay, so where do I eat?" He took Woojin's arm, inspecting it. "Above? Below? Maybe the hand-?"

“Not my arm... I made some rice and chicken.” He pointed at the food at the table. “Try it…”

Jeongin stared at the rice and chicken, leaning close to it. "...why is it…red?" He asked, "and- uh… white?"

“Just try it... it will be good..” he pulled a chair for him. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

Jeongin sat down, frowning as he poked the food; he had never tried actual foods before as he was born through a testing lab, forcing him to eat human meat until he couldn't handle anything else. "Okay..."

“You’ll be okay… I promise.” Woojin said, happily sitting beside him. He filled his mouth with food, eating happily.

Jeongin went to eat, gagging at the smell before biting on the chicken and instantly letting it drop from his mouth; he began to cough, frowning

“Oh, sweetie… I’m sorry…” Woojin frowned. “Why don’t you go lie down for a while.” He spoke, finishing his food.

Jeongin shook his head "I'm not sleepy, it's okay-" he looked down "I feel… safe with you, can I tell you a story?"

“Of course, you can tell me anything.” He sat happily looking at Jeongin. “Let’s sit on the couches, it's more comfortable.”

Jeongin jumped to the couch, "I'm… not able to eat, I wasn't made to eat." He looked down. "My life is… all tasks, that's what I was told to do."

“Tasks? May I ask what kind of tasks?” Woojin asked.

Jeongin shrugged. "I'd… fetch things for everyone, or I'd test the new… electric machines- those always tickled." he hummed. "It always felt odd… but if I didn't, I'd be put away."

“Oh,” he frowned. Woojin pulled the boy into his lap. “I won’t put you away..” 

Jeongin sighed "...I was put in a water tank, given a mask...then put to sleep, I just...floated there." he mumbled. "It hurt."

Chan was still asleep, curled up; his tail over his side as he snored softly. 

Woojin felt his chest hurting, he felt bad Jeongin had to endure all that pain. “You can stay with me, I like you here… but I’m not sure how to get you food…” he said awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Jisung had finished his tasks. But he let Chan sleep a little longer and decided to head downstairs.

"I don't...have to eat if I have my medication-" he shrugged, reaching for his pocket "Oh..." he looked down "I don't have any left"

“Oh...no...how do we get some?” He asked softly. 

Jisung saw Woojin and jeongin basically cuddling on the couch. “Well, that’s odd but cute.” He thought.

Jeongin shook his head "We'd have to ask Seungmin...But he can't help us right now." he frowned "Not...for a while."

Woojin nodded, “well, hopefully, you’ll be okay..” he said ruffling Jeongin’s hair. 

Jisung looks at the food and took a few bites then headed back to his room. He wasn’t as hungry he’s been busy with school work. All the problems happening made him have less of an appetite. “I’ll eat another time." He told himself.

Jisung went to go sleep with Chan. “He’s the cutest boy I’ve ever met.” He said, gushing over his boyfriend.

Jeongin looked down "Not… really, I'm in a lot of pain without it- I get really sick."

Chan felt Jisung near him and grabbed the boy, pulling him close; he was still asleep, but just wanted hugs. 

Jisung falls into Chan’s grasp. “Well, I needed this." He mumbled. He felt warm but he was too stressed out to sleep. 

“Jeonginnie, hopefully, we’ll figure something out for you okay, when Chan wakes up well ask him…” Woojin said, basically cradling the boy.

Chan kept Jisung close, mumbling in his sleep about Jeongin and Hyunjin; as if he was remembering his past.

Jeongin was silent for a few seconds, his hand slowly reaching for Woojin's arm, gripping it tight as he growled quietly. 

“Hey sweetie, you okay?” Woojin asked, feeling Jeongin’s grip tighten. 

Jisung calmed his breathing, he couldn’t make out what Chan was saying, but wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting. “It’s okay, Channie~,” he said, rubbing circles into his arm with his thumb.

Jeongin's head twitched, he went to bite Woojin's arm; sudden starvation taking over- it had been over 24 hours since he had his medication, which was bad.

Chan flinched, "D-dad told me to-" he mumbled, "It wasn't my fault, he made me do it-"

“Chan! Come down here now!” He yelled trying to pull off Jeongin. 

“Hey, wolfie it’s alright...he can’t hurt you now..you’ll be with me.” He said. 

He heard Woojin yelling for Chan. 

“Channie, Wooj needs you, I think something’s wrong." He shook Chan enough to wake him up.

Chan woke up, startled "What? wait- what's going on-" he sat up, rubbing his eyes before beginning to walk downstairs.

Jeongin pinned Woojin down, staring at him; he looked at the boy like it was a perfect meal, made by the finest chefs. "...no hunger-" he grinned. 

“Chan… he’s going to eat me!” Woojin yelled in fear. Woojin pushed Jeongin away just enough to slip under and run from him. He ran towards Chan. 

Jisung followed behind Chan, in case he needs back up.

Chan paused, quickly going over to Jeongin and swinging his leg under Jeongin's legs, knocking him over before pinning him down "Son of a bitch- I need restraints, now...like rope- anything."

Jeongin let out a hiss, trying to get free of Chan's grip. "I-i need it!" he yelled, "I need something!"

Jisung nodded. “Wooj come with me…” 

Jisung and Woojin searched the house for a rope; finally finding some and ran as quick as they could. “Here’s some..” Woojin gave Chan.  
Jisung and Woojin kept a distance from jeongin and Chan.

Chan began to tie Jeongin up "Don't look...please guys-" he frowned, before putting his arm by Jeongin and letting him bite on it- he let out a loud cry in pain as he felt his skin be ripped away

Jeongin kept a tight grip before he began to relax; after he had finished eating, he yawned and leaned his head back.

“Why don’t you go Jisung, I’ll help Chan.” He said sternly. 

Jisung gulped. Trying not to notice the puddle of blood on the floor. It reminded him of when Minho got hurt. Jisung shook his head trying to ignore it by covering his eyes and rushing to hide in the kitchen. 

“Nope, this is too much.” He mumbled.

Chan held his arm, quickly moving back "Shit… I need to replace this- god... I can't heal-" he mumbled, trying to stop the bleeding.

Jeongin watched them, he was in a state of relaxation, not realizing what was happening and what he did.

Woojin went to grab the bandages to try to stop the bleeding. “Chan come over here let me wrap that up.” He said. 

Jisung was still hiding in the kitchen, he couldn’t stand all the blood everywhere

Chan moved over to Woojin "Yeah… yeah-" he stumbled, trying to stay awake "Sorry… sorry about him-"

Woojin nodded. “I should have expected this..” he said, trying to wrap Chan’s arm.  
“Jisung got scared again..” he sighed. “He doesn’t like seeing you get hurt...”

"I'm okay-" Chan called Jisung. "don't… don't be afraid." He glanced back to Jeongin. "He should be okay for now."

Jisung got stood up from the kitchen floor stumbling into the main room. 

“...Hi...Channie” He mumbled. “Sorry about that… but the blood...”

Chan shook his head "Hey...babe- I mean- nevermind… but it's okay. It's over."

Jisung head tilted. “Babe...” He blushed. 

“What’s going to happen to him?” He kept a distance between him and the rest of the boys.

"Not sure... I mean- ... I might move him away. " Chan sighed. "Poor kid..."

Jisung nodded, moving closer to Chan. “Well, I hope we can help him..” he said. He looked at Chan’s wrapped arm frowning.

"In all honesty... I don't think we can." He mumbled, "He's too far gone, I think."

“What do we do then?” He questioned him. 

“Do we take him back?” Jisung latched onto Chan’s side hearing a small grumble from Jeongin.

"...maybe, maybe we do." Chan glanced back. "Could be our only choice."

Jeongin began to sit up "I'm not going back… no way. "

“But… But if you hurt people it’s not good.” He said with a concerned tone. “I don’t want him to hurt us…"

Chan sighed. "I'll take him back...maybe he can spy for us?" He suggested.

Jeongin groaned "No, no… I'm not-" he shook his head, trying not to panic.

Jisung blinked a few times. “He could... but... I’m not sure..” he said looking at the boy.

Jeongin gritted his teeth, he went to pounce at Jisung but was pushed down by Chan "I'm not going back-!"

Chan kept Jeongin down, growling. "Too late...it's decided."

Jisung squeaked, running behind Woojin. “I wish we could let him stay but he’s getting out of hand...” he said quietly.

Chan nodded, beginning to drag Jeongin out "You're… not really my brother-"

Jeongin began to push at Chan "get away...No- no leave me alone!" He cried out, panicking as if he were a child being taken away; in some cases he was. "Leave me alone!"

“Chan… be careful… he’s still a kid,” Jisung said worried about both of them. 

“He’s scared, I mean I’d be too,” he spoke up stopping Chan.

"He...isn't a kid, he's not exactly...normal either, like...he was made." Chan shook his head "He needs to go."

“But, Chan...He’s your brother..” he tried pulling him back but he felt himself being pushed away by Chan.

"No...nothing is my brother, I have no parents, he was not born...he was made." He groaned. "He isn't my brother."

“But… the notes…" Jisung lunged forward trying to pull back Chan.

Chan's eyebrows raised "Jisung- get off me!" He sneered, glaring at the boy "Now!"

Jisung instantly released his hands, startled by Chan’s reaction. He took a few steps back “I’m..sorry..” he said looking down at his hands.

Chan growled, his eyes becoming a deep red "Never touch me like that." He hissed out, shoving Jeongin away before walking to Jisung. "Ever."

Jisung trembling, holding back his tears. He pushed Chan away from him, running to their shared room. 

“Chan, you really...need to be careful with Jisung,” Woojin stated.

Chan glanced to Woojin. "Be quiet, I make the decisions...not you." he hissed; his mind had snapped, it obviously wasn't him. 

The stress had gotten to him and he couldn't handle it. "You sound like you want trouble."

“I don’t… just be careful… I’ll go check on him,” Woojin said. 

He walked upstairs and knocked on the door. “Ji, are you okay?” 

“Go away!” He said sniffing while locking the door and hiding under the blankets. He was disappointed in himself but also terrified of Chan. 

“Really messed up.” He thought.

Chan ran after Woojin. "Don't even bother" he gripped the boy's shirt, growling at him before throwing him down the stairs. "You have no right to."

“Ahh, what the hell Chan.” He said landing on his arm, he couldn’t move. 

Jisung heard growling. “Oh… no no no, Chan. ” He said just loud enough for Chan to hear.

Chan began to walk down the stairs "Consider yourself his family, I don't care… but you know what? You're still a weak, old toy to me." 

He grinned, "So how about… you don't speak with him?"

Woojin called for Jisung, trying to drag his body away from Chan. 

“Channie… no… ” Jisung yelled, running down the stairs lunging at Chan.

Chan glanced back, letting out a yell; he stared up at Jisung "Get off me-" he gripped the arms of the other tight, trying to push him away.

“No Chan...I won’t..” he grabbed onto his side. “I won’t get off..”

Woojin got away since Chan was distracted. He ended up in his room.

Chan stared at Jisung. "Get off of me!" He yelled, shaking his head. "God damn it...if you don't let go...you won't see tomorrow-"

“But Chan...this is dangerous...stop… I know you won’t hurt me.” At this point, he was latched onto Chan.

Chan's breathing was heavy; he was confused as to why Jisung was actually defending himself. He shook his head and went to claw at Jisung's face, "I… don't care-"

“Channie...stop..” he yelled grabbing his face, feeling a small cut.”You… you hurt me.” He said breathing heavily.

Chan's anger turned to a frown, he went to cup Jisung's face in his hands "Ji- I'm so sorry-" he mumbled, shaking his head. "I didn't- he won't stop..."

Jisung, nodded, letting out tears. “But, but…” he closed his eyes. “He’ll hurt me again.”

Chan closed his eyes, trying to actually gain control of his body again over this… the thing in his head. He twitched occasionally, struggling to control it. "Jisung-"

“C-Chan...” he pulled him closer. Jisung moved to pat Chan’s ears. “Hey, wolfie~,” he said, wiping his tears.

Chan moved away "shit- shit...no-" he scrambled back, holding his head. 

"I- I won't let you, you'll hurt him more!" He cried out, talking to himself- he cried out in pain as he tried to reject his body's Change. 

Jisung moved closer. “Should I help calm you…” he said quietly. “He tried humming a soft song. 

Chan shook his head. "No- please, get Woojin and Jeongin out...you have to go-!" 

He held his head, unable to stop the beginning of his shift into a wolf. 

Jisung nodded, running to find Woojin in his room. 

“Woojin we have to go now.” He yelled pulling him out of the house. “Where’s Jeongin?? Oh my, where did he go?” He asked Woojin, freaking out.

Jeongin was hiding under the table, watching the horrible Change that Chan went through. He crawled back, his leg hitting a chair and knocking it over. He froze, shaking his head.

Chan let out a growl, grabbing Jeongin from under the table and pulling him over; he dug his claws into the boy's arms, wounding them badly. 

Jisung heard loud yelling and chairs moving. He told Woojin to go to the hospital. He then darted to go see what was happening. 

“Chan, Jeongin… what… stop! He’s bleeding!” He yelled.

Chan kept his grip on Jeongin, beginning to move one hand to the boy's neck, choking him; he lets out a growl, his sharp fangs showing. 

Chan glared at Jisung, taking heavy steps towards him; he put his face close to the young boy's own face, growling before he went to bite him

Jisung was in more pain than usual. “Chan...it hurts.” He said letting out a cry. “Please...Chan.,” he said, feeling extremely weak.

Chan kept his jaw around Jisung's neck, refusing to let go; he had no idea what he was doing, where he was and who any of them were.

Jisung could barely see what was happening, black and white spots in his vision. “Wolfie..” He said quietly before losing consciousness.

Chan dropped Jisung and went to try and find Woojin, beginning to walk out and follow the trail left behind.

Woojin ran to the nearest hospital since he had broken his arm from the fall. The doctors gave him some X-rays and proceeded to put a cast on his arm. Woojin heard growls coming from outside of the hospital. “Oh… Where's Jisung…?”

Chan waited outside, hiding so that the doctors wouldn't find him; he blended in with the shadows, his dark fur letting him hide perfectly. 

Woojin called Jisung "No answer." He huffed. After he finished getting his cast he waited by the door, knowing Chan was possibly around.

“Where is he?” he mumbled.

Chan stared at Woojin, taking a step closer but staying in the shadows; he was almost right behind Woojin and was excited about this hunt.

Woojin took a step outside. Noticing there wasn’t anyone around, he headed straight for the nearest bus stop. 

Jisung was falling in and out of consciousness. Trying to contact Chan, since Woojin didn’t answer.

Chan prowled behind Woojin; he spoke for the first time in this wolf form. His voice slightly coarse and deep "Not so fast, little lamb." he growled, grabbing the boy. 

Woojin paused hearing the ominous voice. “Fuck…” he said under breath. “Don’t come near me, I got a voicemail from… Jisung… he’s losing too much blood." He said, stepping backward. “We have to get to him.”

Chan tilted his head "Why would we? They taste… better when they are dried. Haven't you tried it?" he grinned. "You should..."

“Chan..he loves you so much..you’re the first person to love him back!” He yelled holding up his arms. 

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt him, but you did," Woojin said in a disappointed tone.

Chan tilted his head. "Who said that I loved him? I never consented, did I? it was him...and Jisung-" he smiled. 

“Oh really...him, are you kidding me.” Woojin groaned obviously frustrated. “He’s done so much for you; helping you get away from Hyunjin and this is what you do...” he rolled his eyes.

“I'm ashamed of you and him...I should have taken him away when I had a Chance.” He scoffed.

"...and what Chance was that?" He asked, smiling "Go on...tell me~" Chan stayed close to Woojin. "I like to learn. "

“When you left him multiple times, he was scared you’d die and wouldn’t leave because he would wait for you.” He said angrily.

"A shame...such a- well, what's a polite way to put the nickname that Chan has for him? Rodent? Yes...that works." He shrugged. 

“It's a Squirrel!” He yelled, pushing Chan back. “You should realize, how much pain you caused him… he finally trusted someone after Minho.” He looked Chan in the eyes seeing him twitch.

Chan growled, he went to claw at Woojin but stopped mid-way. He glanced up and down at the boy, frowning before he moved back, whimpering. 

Woojin tilted his head in confusion. “I’m leaving with Jisung if you don’t pull your act together Chan." He said, walking away with no sympathy. “I gotta get to him quick..” he mumbled.

Chan quickly ran at Woojin, picking him up and moving him onto his back, letting the other hold on as he bolted back towards the house to get Jisung. 

Jisung laid on the floor bleeding out from his neck. “Who knew I’d die like this…” he muttered. “I guess it’s what I deserve for caring for people.” He heard some sounds before he blacked out again.

Chan ran through the door, seeing Jisung. He picked the boy up, panicking; he glanced to Woojin, unsure of what to do.

“Let’s try the hospital, it’s our only choice he might die from blood loss.” He said to Chan. Showing him the way back.

Chan nodded, picking Woojin up too before running back to the hospital. He put Woojin down, passing Jisung to him before he waited outside.

Woojin took Jisung in trying to hold him with one arm. Since the other was injured. 

“Help, please help.” He said, trying to get the nurses and doctors attention.

The nurses ran over, instantly getting Jisung onto a bed. Many of them began to sterilize the wound and clean it, before beginning to seal it. "What happened?"

“I think a wild animal attacked him, I found him like this…” he said trying to explain. Woojin waited to see Jisung.

The nurses nodded. "Seems like so...we'll get him to surgery for a full stitch." They began to take Jisung to the surgery room.

Woojin nodded. “I’ll be back.” He spoke, leaving the hospital to get Chan. Woojin saw Chan sitting on the bench. 

“Chan...he’ll be okay..he’s going into surgery to stitch up everything..” he said, looking at Chan.

Chan was back to his normal self. He stared at the floor. "I… I fucked up. I hurt him, I put him in hospital-"

“Chan...this is the last time...I don’t care what you do now, I will take him away...I promise you that.” Woojin said sternly, trying not to punch him.

Chan looked up "No...no, don't-" he frowned "please...don't take him away" he stood up, unintentionally being intimidating. 

Woojin, walked up to Chan grabbing his shirt. “You better be careful then.” He let go of Chan and walked back into the hospital.

Chan frowned. "...I won't have to." He began to walk away to the forest; perhaps he'd be at peace there...no people, nothing to hurt him.

The surgery was quickly over, they sent Woojin and Jisung to a room. Jisung had been sleeping all day, 9 pm rolled around and Jisung started to feel groggy. 

“Channie..” he said trying to speak.  
“Hey buddy, Chan’s not here and the doctor told me not to let you talk a lot since you’re injured around that area.” He said smiling in relief.

Chan was in the forest, shivering in the cold; he kept his head down, his tail on his lap as he tried to stay warm "I'm...sorry" he mumbled. 

Jisung rolled over, grabbing his phone trying to message Chan since he couldn’t talk. “Hey Channie~ it’s Jisung..are you okay? I’m okay but I can’t really speak… will you come to see me?” He sent the message.

Chan looked to his phone "I can't...sorry, its- Woojin won't let me. It's too late, I fucked up." he replied,'' I'm sorry."

Jisung was excited to see the message but frowned that the response. “Woojin what did you do, what did you say to him?” He said, whispering. 

“I told him this was the last time he could do anything to you.” He said in an irritated manner. 

“Just let me see him Woojin please just for a little..” he begged. 

Woojin was irritated but if it made Jisung get rest and to stop then he let him. “Sure but I’ll call him.” He said pulling out his phone to Chan.

Chan glanced to the call, shaking his head and rejecting it "I can't..." He mumbled, putting the phone away. "Not anymore."

Woojin huffed, he sent a message telling Chan he had a few minutes to talk with Jisung. 

Jisung frowned, pulling the blanket over him he was upset. He didn’t want to talk to anyone but Chan.

Chan glanced to the phone, hesitant to pick it up. "...Jisung?" He said quietly "are...you okay?"

Jisung, took the phone answering it. “Channie...I’m okay..please come see me Woojin said you could for a little..” he spoke quietly since he was injured.

"...but- No, it's...awful. I don't deserve to see you." He looked down "I can't."

“...but you’re my boyfriend...I need to see you just once..” he said, trying to breathe. Jisung throat was starting to hurt and all he wanted to be comforted by his boyfriend.

Chan took a deep breath, beginning to run back "okay...okay-" he frowned "I love you...I'll come to see you." He said as he hung up. 

Jisung nodded, handing his phone to Woojin. He laid his head back waiting for Chan to arrive. Jisung was obviously uncomfortable, Woojin had fallen asleep and Jisung was getting lonely waiting for Chan. “Channie...wolfie..” He said, letting out a whimper.

After an hour, Chan got to the hospital. He walked through, staring at Jisung in absolute silence; horror and guilt covering his face. 

Jisung saw a familiar figure. “Channie..” he lifted his head smiling. “Come here...” he whispered, trying to not let his weak body fall back.

Chan took a step closer, lightly pushing Jisung down "...rest, please this is my fault..."

Jisung slightly flinching at Chan’s touch. “But Channie can you hug me?” Feeling his body being pushed down.

Chan looked down "it would hurt, so no...i can't" he sighed "I'm sorry, I broke down."

Jisung nodded, mumbling “My Wolfie...are you going to leave..me?” He said, worryingly.

Chan paused at the question "well...No- I...I felt I needed time alone, I almost lost myself completely-"

Jisung drowsily replied. “If you really need to, take a break from me...maybe it’s best,” he said, feeling hot tears roll down his face and reaching for Chan’s hand.

Chan took Jisung's hand, his grip tightening "I love you...I'll always keep you... safe" he stuttered slightly.

“I love you...too.” He choked out grabbing his neck. Jisung’s stitches were irritating him. He wanted to itch the area but couldn’t since it hurt so bad. He lightly whimpered in pain.

Chan took Jisung's hands 'no no...we don't do that." he mumbled 'it's okay'

Jisung nodded, frowning. He pulled Chan lightly guiding him to the side of his bed. “Shh~ Woojin is sleeping..” he pointed towards Woojin.

Chan looked to Woojin "hey...he's cute when he's not an asshole." He laughed quietly. "Yeah..."

“But, Channie...” he pouted. “I’m cuter..” he patted the side of the bed.

Chan sat down, resting a leg on the bed and having the other hang down "You are, that's true. " He chuckled. "And I love you for it."

Jisung’s cheeks were dusted light pink. “I love you~” he set his head on Chan’s shoulder. “I’m still scared of him...” he looked down poking at Chan’s thigh.

Chan tilted his head "Oh...yeah- I know..." He looked down. "I'm sorry..."

“I don’t want to lose you, ever...” he whispered. Jisung pulled Chan’s arm clinging onto him. “I don’t care what Woojin says you can’t leave...”

"...okay, i...yeah, I won't leave. " Chan nodded, leaning back. "I hope...it goes well."

Jisung nodded; hearing the door open before falling asleep, still clinging to Chan.

Chan glanced up, his body stiffening as he heard the door, he narrowed his eyes "...who's there?"

Minho walked in, "hey...buddy," he said nervously, "Woojin...texted me?"

Chan glanced to Woojin "did he? Why? I’d like to know."

Minho shrugged "he just did, said Jisung got hurt..."

Woojin opened his eyes, he was groggy from sleeping too long. 

“Oh hey, Minho you came.” He smiled. “I wanted Minho to watch over Jisung.” He walked over to Minho pulling him towards Jisung.

Minho nodded "yeah, I did." He smiled, "so...how is Jisung?"

Chan raised an eyebrow "wait wait...why is he watching Jisung? I'm right here."

“Jisung is still in pain and the doctors said he shouldn’t talk too much.” He said looking at Chan. “Chan, you hurt him..” he sternly spoke.

"Yeah? I know I hurt him but… it wasn't really me." Chan gritted his teeth. "You don't understand...at all. "

“Chan, I know there’s supposedly someone else in there, but you can really hurt him..” he frowned looking at Jisung still clinging onto Chan. 

“Minho please, I brought you here to help you get closer to Jisung again. He always trusted you.” He whispered.

Minho nodded "I will, if...Chan will agree to leave." He hummed, sitting down "So...will you?"

Chan was hesitant, glancing to Jisung "Okay...I will."

Jisung felt Chan move away, he woke up grumbling. “No..no no” he pulled onto him. “You can’t...”

Chan sighed "I...Jisung, if that's what they'd like...I'll only be gone for a day"

Jisung shook his head “no..you won’t come back..you won’t..” he felt his body stiffened. He tried not to cry, knowing he should be strong.

Chan tilted his head "I would...I always would" he frowned "Jisung...please, its

Jisung nodded “promise me~,” he said putting out his pinky.

Chan glanced to Jisung's pinky finger, a little confused- he hadn't actually seen or knew what a pinky promise was "...what?"

Jisung pulled Chan’s pinky “like this, ..” he said interlocking their pinky’s. It’s called “pinky promise~” he smiled.

"Oh...that's unusual" he smiled, nodding "well...I promise?" He shrugged, "I guess so."

Before Chan could leave, he pulled on him one more time giving him a small peck. “I just needed to do that..” he said softly.

Chan smiled lightly before he began to leave, he walked out of the hospital: he knew he should finish this...mess, and so he walked to district nine

Minho sat by Jisung "hey buddy...how are you doing?"

Woojin sat back down to rest again. 

Jisung looked at Minho, “I’m okay..” he said, frowning.

Minho nodded "That's better than nothing" he pulled out some pills from his pocket, "the doctor asked me to bring these"

Jisung looked at the pills “ I don’t want them..” he turned his body away trying to ignore Minho.

"...You have to, the doctors said you have to" Minho sighed "come on..."

“No, I don’t want anything from you.” He mumbled trying to sleep.

"Why not? These are from the doctors!" Minho whined "Woojin, help me!"

“Jisung just take them..” Woojin said half asleep.  
Jisung whined. “But I don’t want too...how do I know it’s from the doctors?” He said.

Minho pulled out two pills "Just take them-!" He groaned "seriously!"

Jisung yelled “No.” in an angry tone. Jisung covered His face. “ Go away “

Minho sighed, pressing the button for the nurse "alright." He crossed his arms "They'll help"

Jisung seen, some nurses come on. He tried to go to sleep.

Minho hummed "He's awake, he just won't take the medication that the doctor told him to take" 

One of the nurses walked over to Jisung "Sweetie...you've got to take it."

Jisung nodded obviously irritated, taking the pill.

The nurse smiled "you'll feel better after" she began to leave, letting Minho take care of Jisung again

“Why do you care so much about me?”He asked Minho. “Why do you insist on coming back after all this?” Jisung frowned, thinking about Chan.

Minho sighed "I still love you, even after...i vanished. I didn't stop thinking about you, even if I was hurt for it."

“Love-love me?” Jisung stuttered. Jisung was confused about what Minho meant by that.

Minho nodded "I always loved you...I really did but- Changbin...he was awful with me so I couldn't leave. ``I'm sorry"

Jisung felt his head get clouded with too many thoughts. ‘He moved me? He always did’ he thought, shaking his head. “What did he do to you? Jisung asked, not even sure what had happened between them.

"...He always got angry, harassed me-" Minho frowned "when...we were together, he was always in charge-"

“Oh..I’m sorry..” he mumbled pulling into a hug. “You really hurt me by disappearing for so long, I thought I really lost my best friend..” he choked out. “He said, it was my fault...”

"...no, he always blamed someone else-" Minho looked down "I was trying to get away... I had enough-"

“I’m sorry...” Jisung looked around the room; unfamiliar with this situation. “You know you’re still my friend right...I was just hurt..”

"I know...thank you for letting me stay" Minho kissed the top of Jisung's head "You should sleep..."

He nodded, closing his eyes trying to sleep. “I miss Chan...” he mumbled.

"He...will be back soon" Minho smiled, making sure Jisung slept.

A week had passed since Jisung was in the hospital and he was still sore. He laid on Woojin’s couch staring at the ceiling. After coming back, Jisung felt a nauseous feeling. He wasn’t so used to have Minho over so often.

Chan wasn't home often, in fact, he was rarely there. And when he was, he would only ever be in the bathroom; this time he was home, he looked sad and lost like he couldn't understand what was going on.

“Channie...” Jisung said looking around the house. He looked into the bathroom seeing Him, but he didn’t seem himself. “Channie..you okay?”

Chan stared at himself through the mirror, his hands on the sides of the sink as he frowned; he didn't reply. He gulped, fear slowly showing in his expression.

Jisung moved closer, “Channie...he touched his shoulder. “Wolfie...look at me please..”

Chan glanced to Jisung, still looking at the mirror "...Why are we all built the same if we look different?" He asked quietly, frowning.

“What, do you mean look different.” He said. Jisung looked at Chan, pulling him close.

"...look at me, then yourself...we look different but we are all built for one goal." He then paused, shaking his head and stepping back. He was hallucinating, seeing his wolf self behind him in the mirror, along with the eight other boys.

“Channie...what goal.” Jisung ran his hands through Chan’s Hair.

"...survival-" he watched as the hallucinations of each boy were ripped apart, then slowly...the wolf walked behind him and put his claws through Chan's stomach; Chan whimpered, sliding down the wall "oh god.."  
“Wolfie...hey hey” Jisung pulled Chan into his arms. Jisung nuzzled his head into Chan’s neck, “Wolfie..it’s okay..I’m here.” he spoke softly.

Chan shut his eyes, holding onto Jisung "I need...I need to go out again-" he mumbled, "i...gotta go-"

Jisung nodded, “go ahead...I’ll be waiting...” he said Kissing Chan’s head.

Chan stood up, making his way out again; he made his way through to district nine, just as he was 'told' to.

Jisung was tired if Chan always leaving he missed him so much. He was lonely Chan was always out and Woojin has been out of the country for work. Minho has been over all the time is suffocating. Jisung went to the kitchen to get some water and seen Minho.

Minho smiled "Hey...hope you don't mind but- I made...some cookies?" He chuckled, "I know you like them..."

Jisung nodded, “I do like them...” he said smiling. Jisung stuffed his face full of cookies. “Hmm, these are so yummy..”

"They're chocolate vanilla...is that nice?" He chuckled, leaning back "you're cute when you're eating cookies"

“Oh, yes very nice.” He smiled, feeling uncomfortable by the comment. Jisung wasn’t used to these feelings from Minho.

Minho hugged Jisung "I got you a gift too." He opened the box and showed a necklace with a small half-moon "it's pretty, right?"

“Yes, it’s pretty but what for?” He asked him. “You know I’m in a relationship...Minho..”  
"Hey...friendships are okay" Minho hugged Jisung, just like how he did before he vanished. He gave a small kiss to Jisung's cheek "You're my best friend"

Jisung nodded. “Thank you..I’m just not used to this...that’s all.” He smiled. Taking the necklace “it’s very pretty..” he said putting it on.

Minho smiled "I know...you will soon" he chuckled, leaning back "cutie."

“Do you...hate Chan?” He asked trying to avoid eye contact. Jisung kept eating the cookies.

"Hate Chan? No, I don't. I'm suspicious of him, sure...but I don't hate him" Minho shrugged, stealing a cookie "You know, like...he's unusual"

Jisung looked at Minho, his aura was so different from when he was with Chan. Jisung moved over to the couch. “My neck hurts..”

"...I bet, want some painkillers?" Minho tilted his head, "I have some in my bag if you do."

Jisung nodded, “I don’t need any.” Jisung just wanted to be cuddled. “I’m sleepy..” he said.

Minho nodded, sitting by Jisung and cuddling him "here...I know you'd like it.."

Jisung liked being cuddled he felt safe. He heard Chan’s voice coming from the door. “Channie...” he mumbled.

Minho tilted his head "...Chan isn't back, you just need to sleep." He whispered.

“Minho...” he yawned. Jisung Fell asleep in his arms. “Mumbling Chan’s name.

Chan was at district nine, he was walking through silently; his expressions blank. He saw the other experiments in the silver gardens, all they saw were silver flowers but he saw yellow, orange and gold

Jisung, kept moving in his sleep, he was having nightmares of the night Chan hurt him. “No, ahh...Chan.,” he said with tears streaming down his face.

Minho watched Jisung, slightly shaking him "hey, hey ..sweetie-" he said softly "wake up... it's okay, the monster isn't here"

Jisung opened his eyes. Face red and puffy “M-Minho...” he grabbed onto Minho. Jisung kept crying “I was going to die.”

While in District nine, Chan's appearance seemed normal, his hair was black instead of its silver. He looked younger, like when he was first there

"Not while I'm here" he smiled, "not at all..."

Jisung was shaking in Minho’s arms. “I want Chan but I’m scared...” he told Minho. He tried getting up but lost his balance landing on his back.

Chan looked at the flowers, being the only one to see such colors. He kept glancing back, confused at what he was seeing

Minho caught Jisung, frowning "Hey...it's okay." He shook his head "relax, he's fine"

“Where is he?” He yelled. “Minho...” he cried out. Jisung pulled his knees to his chest. “Where is he...”

Minho flinched "I don't know...he must be okay-" he sighed.

Chan's finger was cut by one of the petals, a liquid seeping into the cut. He paused; all the color around him began to drain, his confusion becoming blank as he then began to pick at the flowers like the others in the gardens

Jisung pulled out his phone messaging Chan. Then he looked at Minho “Minho...take me to bed please..” he begged. “I want to sleep there..”

Minho picked up Jisung and carried him to the bedroom. "Alright..."

Chan looked to his phone, "who is this...?" He texted before he made his way to the training rooms of district nine.

Jisung looked at his phone sending another message. “Chan, are you Come home soon? I love you~”  
Jisung’s neck hurt so much, he kept having jolts of pain shoots through his neck.

Chan frowned "I'm sorry...who are you?" He replied, "I don't know you..."

Jisung shook his head, “No no, please Chan you know me; it’s Jisung, you’re boyfriend..” he sent. “Minho!” He cried out. “Look at the phone!”

Minho frowned, looking to the phone "Fuck sake...Chan-" he mumbled "track his phone, his location should be on"

Jisung’s hands were shaking trying to tack Chan. “Minho...i think we know where he is...” he showed his phone.

"District nine, okay- I know Hyunjins number and can switch it on this one-" he began to play with the sim card and settings before texting Chan "come meet us."

Chan stared at the message and began to go find where it was sent from, going to see 'Hyunjin'

Jisung nodded, “thank you...” he had a broken smile plastered on his face. “Will he come here”

"Yes, he should do-" Minho heard a knock on the door "there he is.."

Jisung jumped up squeaking in pain. “Let's go to him...” Jisung walked as fast as he could. He opened the door seeing Chan. “Channie you came.” He smiled hugging him.

Chan blinked a few times "...I was texted by Hyunjin...he is here?" He looked to Jisung, his head tilted; he had stern eyes, his now black hair slightly covering them

“Your hair Changed? Channie... I missed you..” he said softly. Jisung still clung onto Chan when he stepped inside the house.

Chan raised an eyebrow, "that is not important...where is Hyunjin?"

“Minho...explain..” Jisung looked towards Minho. “I need help.”

Minho nodded, examining Chan. He saw a cut "Ah...okay- he's got a poison used by district nine, he's being used..."

“Used? how? Can we stop it?... I want him back.” He spoke nervously. 

“Channie, look at me....it’s Jisung” he pouted, trying to get his attention.

Chan seemed to instantly look to Jisung, his body relaxed. He was waiting on Jisung to say more "What...would you like me to do?"

Jisung pulled Chan to the couch. He sat next to him cuddling him like a cat. “I want you to hold me.” He smiled. “I miss you all the time...”

Chan hugged Jisung, he felt lifeless. His eyes were just saddened, lost yet they pleaded for help.

“Channie..” he said humming the song he always hums. Jisung ran his hands through Chan’s hair, petting where his ears would be.

Chan's head twitched lightly, almost tilting it so he could feel Jisung's touch better. He frowned, closing his eyes

Jisung kissed Chan lightly. “Do you remember me?” He asked softly. “I’m your boyfriend...you said, you’d always protect me.”

Chan opened his eyes again "if that...is what you want, then I shall be..."

Jisung nodded saddened by his response. “Do you remember anything about me wolfie?” He pouted. “I’m your squirrel?”

Chan looked to Jisung "...Wolfie? I'm sorry but...no, I don't."

“I’m sorry...” Jisung looked Chan starting to cry. “You, know...i love you...” He went to move away from Chan but felt a hand grab his wrist.

Chan took Jisung's hand, shaking his head "...What do you mean?" He asked quietly

“We’ve been together for a while. You were a wolf; you said you loved me and you were a barista. I even kissed you..” he choked out feeling his lip quiver.

Chan smiled "that sounds...really nice, if...the world wasn't so black and white" he mumbled

“Maybe this will help..” Jisung pulled Chan’s shirt, holding him close making their lips meet.

Chan seemed to freeze before he closed his eyes and his arms wrapped around Jisung "...Sungie..." He mumbled

“Channie...” Jisung nuzzled himself into Chan’s chest. “You’re my wolfie.” He said softly.

Chan looked down "I...i am" he smiled "...Hyunjin- he's coming for me next.' He whispered

“What will he do. Why are you next?” He asked holding his hands.

Chan frowned "the gardens...all of them...were like you guys. I saw Minho and woojin...and you"

“Me? What garden Channie? Minho what is he talking about? “Jisung said curiously sitting on Chan’s lap.  
Minho hummed "the gardens of district nine...are unique, they cause paranoia, head pain, insomnia, hallucinations," he explained

Jisung tilted his head in confusion “oh...but... but why?” Jisung had a hard time understanding.

Minho hummed "Because the paranoia makes you believe that if you step out of line...it's your fault, insomnia so you stay up with the thoughts of leaving"

Jisung heard what was coming from Minho but all he could think of is that; this was happening to him and he was suffering. “Channie....” he turned around holding his face in his hands. “Can we help in any way?”

Oh my god I keep slipping in and out of consciousness  
Chan shrugged "don't...mind" he looked down "I don't know-"

“It’s okay...if you don’t know..but we’ll find out..” he said softly.

Chan shook his head "...where- where is Hyunjin? I...need to talk to him"

Jisung looked towards Minho. “Min...” he glanced back to Chan

Hyunjin had just entered after he had seen a text from Chan "Chan...why are you here?" He groaned

Jisung gulped. “We brought him here,” he spoke. Holding onto Chan.

Hyunjin tilted his head 'He has work to do..." He groaned "bring him along"

“No.” Jisung held onto Chan. “I’m no let him go.

Hyunjin shook his head "You come with, come on"

Jisung held Chan down. “Hyunjin leave, He’s not going.” He said sternly Looking at him.

Hyunjin stepped closer 'Look, squirrel boy. Make a choice...your neck, or his." He growled

Jisung huffed “neither.” pushing Hyunjin down. “Nobody’s necks.” He said.

Hyunjin kicked the side of Jisung's leg "Screw you, you little shit-!"

“Ah..fuck..” he said falling to the ground. Jisung crawled back to Hyunjin grabbing his legs pulling him down again.

Hyunjin quickly moved back before he was grabbed, he pulled out a small knife "You're really testing my patience, Jisung."

“You think I care...I’m tired of your shit Hyunjin. He rolled his eyes. Jisung looked at Minho then to Chan.

Minho was making sure Chan didn't move, the smallest thing would set Chan off completely.

Hyunjin groaned "move." He demanded  
“I won’t, you’re not taking him from me.” He yelled. Jisung kicked Hyunjin’s hand causing the knife to fall.

Hyunjin felt his knuckles crack as he dropped the knife "Fuck-!" he hissed out, holding his hand "Damn...it-"

“It’s what you deserve...” he hissed out. Jisung ran back to Chan trying to pull Minho away.

Hyunjin was trying to contain the pain in his hand as he looked to the others "...Get. to. district. Nine."

Jisung looked at Minho “Were you ever on my side? He asked. Jisung hands gripped onto Chan’s arm.

Minho looked to Jisung "I am! I am on your side, we have to keep Chin down...if Hyunjin figures out what snaps Chan...we're fucked"

Jisung nodded, “Alright..let's go then..” he spoke. Heading out the door with both the boys.

Hyunjin pulled out a needle, taking slow steps to the others; his ankle had twisted from when he had fallen. He gritted his teeth "Come...here-"

Jisung held onto both Minho and Chan’s Hands “we have to go now.” He yelled. “Making their way back to district nine.

Chan began to follow Jisung, glancing back as he saw Hyunjin try and catch up "...Hyunjin- he's back there..."

Chan’s aura felt different, it wasn’t a protective aura anymore. Jisung was the one protecting him now. He ran as fast as he could, taking many turns, to get away from Hyunjin

Chan felt sleepy, he began to slow down and then sat down in an alley. he closed his eyes, wanting to sleep already

Jisung started to freak out “Minho what do we do now?”

"We lost him...it's okay" he smiled "don't worry..."

Jisung nodded, “but what should we do with Chan?” He asked glancing at sleeping Chan.

Minho sighed, pulling off his jacket "He needs to sleep, we gotta keep him here." he put the jacket around Chan "Just let him rest."

“Okay...” he moved sitting beside Chan, Jisung wrapped his arm around Chan’s and set his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for all this Chan.,” he whispered.

Chan was already falling asleep, his head hanging down; it was sudden that he got tired, but he had to stop at least to rest

Jisung was attached to Chan’s side like a child. He sat and made sure he was safe. “Minho, since he’s asleep...what should we do.” He whispered.

Minho shrugged "Honestly? I think we need to figure out whatever Hyunjin is on about with...these test things." he laughed

Jisung gave Minho an irritated look “Why are you laughing, this is serious...”

Minho paused "...I laugh at serious situations, especially ones I've been in before. This is all just stupid."

“Does Hyunjin trust you at all?” He asked. “Is there a way we can find out anything?”

Minho hummed "He's trusted me for a long time, i...could go into his pc files and check for what he wants. if we get to district nine, that is-"

“Let’s try, at least...” he said. Jisung frowned still feeling the pain in his neck “when will this stop..” he grumbled.

Minho knelt down in front of Jisung, checking his neck; he lightly pressed his fingers on the sides, rubbing it to relax the muscle "It's tension at the moment, try to relax."

Jisung shivered, Minho’s fingers were ice cold but it felt good. He nodded Relaxing his body as much as he could.

Minho smiled, "You're really cute. Just like I remember" he chuckled "I'm sorry I left."  
“it’s...okay..” he said quietly. 

Jisung felt safe between Chan and Minho, It was an unusual feeling.

Minho tilted his head, humming as he relaxed his body; his aura was calming, his heart going at a relaxed pace.

Jisung felt his body relax so much he was falling asleep. “Hmmm, I won’t sleep.” he mumbled. Jisung knew he had to stay awake to protect Chan but he couldn’t.

Minho watched the two sleep, he chuckled and sat back; he pulled out his phone "They're okay, come get them in the morning..." he texted, a smile on his face.


End file.
